Back To My Heart
by CrazyCaz
Summary: Lori left Hawaii and the Five-0 team after an awkward farewell with Steve. Four years later, she returns to Hawaii under interesting circumstances. Her body is marred by scars and tattoos and she's not the woman the Five-0 once knew. Steve wants to reconcile with Lori but things don't always go to plan. Upon Lori's return, feelings resurface but is it too late for Steve and Lori
1. Chapter 1

_Lori should've stayed on Five-0 and Catherine should've stayed away._

 ** _Warnings: violence, abuse and mild course language_**

* * *

Chapter One

Steven J. McGarrett was a complex man…everyone knew that. He was a hard person to crack. Take it from Lorelai Weston - as a profiler, she tried to find out more about her boss, but it was just too hard. She spent a couple months with Five-0 team and she loved it. She made a silly mistake admitting her feelings, only to get a response of _'I'll miss you'_ and an awkward hug. Her bags were outside her office while she finished packing the remains left in the office.

' _It's for the best'_. Lori knew she should never had let her feelings interfere with her job, but she had never felt this way about any man, let alone to a Navy SEAL like Steve. The team were slightly hesitant with trusting her, but slowly they welcomed her – first it was Danny, then Chin and Kono before Steve finally accepted her after the North Korea incident. She worked closely with Kono and Chin to help improve her skills and strength. She was a surprise to the team when she told them she had training in jujitsu and kickboxing. She didn't want to leave, but when Governor Denning asked her whether she was working for the Government of Hawaii or Five-0 and she responded with both, the Governor said wrong answer.

A week later, the Governor offered her a choice - to stay with the Five-0 team or leave for Washington D.C instead of heading east, she chose to leave. She heard the team walking into the building and ran her hand through her hair – it was time to face the music. She walked out her office for the last time cradling a box on her hip.

"Woah, what is all this?" Danny pointed at her bags. Kono looked at her with furrowed brows – she had gotten really close with Lori over the past few months, even called her sister. They confided in each other, and Kono was the only one that knew Lori was secretly an amazing surfer so they spent a lot of their free time surfing together.

"I'm leaving Hawaii and moving to Washington DC." She said quietly. _'Cue the silence'_. She sighed and put the box that she cradled on her hip down and looked at her team, avoiding looking at Steve.

"Why?" Chin broke the silence. She smiled at them.

"Governor Denning told me NCIS requested me in Washington DC and how could I refuse working with Agent Gibbs?" She wasn't entirely lying about NCIS but she had a choice rather than being forced to leave.

"Wow. Th-that's a huge gig." Danny said with surprise and his arms folded across his chest.

"Congratulations kid." Chin smiled and gave her a firm hug.

"When did you find out about the transfer?" Kono asked. Danny glared at Steve – he was secretly blaming him for Lori leaving.

"About a week ago."

"I don't get it. Why didn't you tell us?" Danny threw his hands up in annoyance.

"I wasn't even sure till about two nights ago. That's why I requested to take two days off for _personal reasons_."

"Have you told anyone else about leaving?" Steve remained tense standing in between Chin and Danny.

"I did tell Max and Malia first. I would've told Kamekona, except I wouldn't trust him to keep a secret."

"Woah. Hold up." Danny stood directly in front of her with his hands up before pointing at her. "You told Max and Chin's wife first but you didn't tell us? Your team, who you spend every waking moment with." Lori looked at Danny – he was hurt by her secrecy. They got along great since she first arrived and he was a great, trustworthy friend. Lori placed both her hands on top of Danny's shoulders firmly and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Danno, I have my reasons." She said vaguely. Chin pulled out his phone and saw Malia's caller ID. He looked at them and picked up.

"Hey…yes she did. Sounds good. We'll be there in twenty minutes. Alright, bye." Chin looked at the team with a smile on his face.

"That was Malia. She's organised drinks and a barbeque down at the beach for Lori's final night on the island. She told us all to get down there in twenty minutes." Kono's eyes instantly lit up.

"Alright! We've got time to get one last surf in, sister." The men looked at the two women in surprise. Lori grinned and fist-bumped with Kono.

"I need to put my bags in the truck first."

"Don't worry about it. Danny and I will get it for you. We'll wait for you." Chin backslapped Danny's pec and immediately helped Lori with her bags, with Kono following behind with the box. Lori walked towards the door, only to be stopped Steve's grasp on her arm and pulled him into his office.

"Why didn't you tell me about NCIS when you told me you were leaving, Lori? I'm your boss." Steve said angrily. Lori's fists clenched by her side. She spun around and looked straight at him.

"No, you WERE my boss, but you're not anymore. After I told you about my feelings for, I was expecting more from you and it was beginning to affect my job." Steve was confused. He thought they had departed on good terms, but judging by the look on Lori's face, he was wrong.

"What are you talking about? You're telling me that you had feelings for me didn't affect your job performance."

"Well, it did and it will continue to. Especially after I saw you and that pretty brunette at the fundraiser awfully close." Steve looked at her sad eyes. She was rarely emotional, but in that moment, she couldn't hide it. Steve opened his mouth to say something, but Lori put her hand up. "It's fine Steve. Danny told me about Catherine. I'm not surprised you wanted to rekindle your romance, but next time... you shouldn't string along someone when you don't have feelings for them." Steve was stunned – Lori actually had feelings for him. The hug after he was rescued from North Korea wasn't just a friendly thing, it meant more to Lori.

"I did not string you along." He said defensively.

"Yes, you did," Lori snapped. "You were flirty with me, sneaking me these looks. I know when you were watching me. Then I found out from Danny you were going to spend a week with Catherine…" Lori sighed, "I spent the week away packing up my life in Hawaii and that meant trying to bury my feelings from you but it's hard." She shook her head and walked out of his office and Five-0 HQ for the very last time.

Danno walked into Steve's office. He clapped his hands together and sighed as he walked up to Steve.

"What a day. First, solving our case and now Lori leaving." He turned to look at a sullen-looking Steve and immediately stopped talking, taking into account his stiff body language.

"What did you tell her about Catherine?" He asked tensely. Danny pursed his lips.

"I told her what you told me – long time on-and-off girlfriend, both your jobs make the relationship way too hard yadda yadda" Steve turned around and looked at Danny. It took him a couple seconds before Danny finally figured it out.

"So, it's because of you she's leaving. She told you how she felt, you said nothing then you went off on Valentine's Day with Catherine for a week." Danno clapped Steve's shoulders whilst shaking his head before walking away from him.

"You missed your chance McGarrett and now she's leaving. You better hurry if you don't want to miss her hot body surfing with Kono." Steve sighed and let Danny led the way.

* * *

 _Four Years Later (Two months post-Season Six)_

Lori jogged along the beach relishing the warm heat burning into her skin. She stopped and looked at her surroundings – the warm yellow sand, bright blue waters and the sound of crashing waves. It was just as she remembered when she left four years ago. Working with NCIS in Washington DC was fun and fulfilling yet extremely demanding. Living in Washington was such a bore – she made some friends but she missed Hawaii and the relaxing vibe. She also missed surfing and getting cheap food by the beach. She often took holidays every couple month to surf in another country and staying in places with the beach close by and enjoyed the smell of the fresh ocean.

She kept in close contact with Kono for the past four years, and the occasional calls from Danno and Chin but not Steve. She texted him once about a week after arriving in DC to let him know that she was safe and settled but she never heard back from him, leaving Lori feeling rejected and bitter. Of course, she still had feelings for Steve that she couldn't get over however she has moved on now. She shed her clothes, grabbed her surfboard and ran into the water with a bright smile on her face.

Steve woke up feeling a warm body against his back. He gently removed her arm from around his waist and sat on the bed quietly. His phone began vibrating on the bedside table.

"McGarrett." He answered quietly.

" _Meet me downstairs"_ Instinctively, he knew it was another murder case of some sort, so he gently shook the woman awake.

"Catherine…" He whispered in his ear and kissed her cheek softly, "you need to get up." Chin waited downstairs hoping that Steve came alone, but considering that Catherine was his girlfriend, it was highly unlikely. Danno told Chin and Kono that he believes Steve has unresolved feelings for Lori, and being with Catherine was quite possibly just something familiar that he had gotten used to.

"Hey Steve! Catherine! Over here." Chin waved them over, internally grimacing at the two holding hands. The Five-0 team had no issues with Catherine, but it was hard to work with her when she often interferes with Steve and Danno's partnership as well as occasionally acting unprofessional at work. The couple got in the car with Chin and drove out of his place.

"Why the hell am I here at this horrible hour?" Danny complained walking on the sand beside Kono wearing board shorts and a loose-fitting t-shirt. Kono laughed and began undressing down to a simple red bikini.

"It's not even that early Danno. Suck it up."

"Woah, what are you even doing? I thought we had a murder." Danno looked at her unamused.

"Come on Danny, let's go play some beach volleyball. Look, even Kamekona is excited." She pointed at the large man walking towards them with a beach volleyball.

"I'm a guy from Jersey. I can't play." He followed Kono who was standing on the other side of the net.

"You ready boy? Prepared to get smashed." Danny groaned.

"Well look at this, Danny in shorts and t-shirt playing beach volleyball. Better than Jersey, right?" Steve called out to them as he walked down the towards them holding hands with Catherine. Danny and Kono looked at each other before looking back at them. Kono knows that whatever Steve has with Catherine, it didn't seem as strong or as real as what Steve and Lori would've had.

"Well, I'll have you know that I haven't gotten hit on the head yet and I am not entirely embarrassing myself. Why do you guy two look like you're going to arrest someone?" He pointed at Steve and Catherine's clothing.

"Chin sounded serious on the phone, so we thought there was another murder or something. But as I see, everything is just fine. What are we even doing here?" Steve gestured at everyone's appearance. He quickly turned his eyes to the water remembering Lori's final day. She said her goodbye and although he said goodbye, it didn't feel right. He could still remember the feeling of her lingering touch.

"I thought we could do some bonding. We haven't done that lately because someone is always having date night." Kono glared at Steve, making him and Catherine feel a little guilty.

Lori sat on her board looking out at the open water and smiled. _'It's good to be back.'_ She concluded that moving back to Hawaii was the right decision. Whether she'll be working with the Five-0 team, HPD or just simply relax and live life, Hawaii was it. NCIS was took a toll on her life with some cases taking months to complete. Washington DC was full of people and way too pact with all the buildings and skyscrapers. Lori got off her board and began walking towards the sand.

Danno spiked the ball over the net and as he turned around to give Kono a high five, his eyes caught a glimpse of someone. He blinked hard about three times and immediately his eyes widened to the size of golf balls when the person he was looking at was Lori.

"Holy shit! That's Lori Weston!" He said pointing at the woman walking out of the water. Instantly, the game came to a halt and everyone was by Danno's side looking at Lori. It was like the slow-motion movie scene where the woman walking out of the beach in a bikini and her hair pulled back by the water, except this was Lori Weston. Special Agent Lori Weston was that woman. She was wear a very strappy bikini – the cross over strapping push-up bikini top and a thin strappy Brazilian brief. If Danno and Steve thought she was hot in her Sandy from Grease costume, this was out of this world. All the men looked at her with eyes wide open and jaws dropped. Kono smiled and ran over to Lori and hugged her into the sand. Danno quickly followed with Chin and Steve walking behind.

"You're really here! I thought you were lying on the phone! Do you need a place to stay? I mean, I have room if you want to move in with me." Kono babbled.

"Why would I lie to you about moving back to Hawaii? I bought a house near the beach actually. It's pretty big and got an awesome kitchen." Lori smiled as Kono wrapped her arms around Lori's shoulders.

"Lori! When did you get here?" Chin smiled and hugged Lori.

"I actually flew in yesterday. I spent all of last night and this morning unpacking. I needed a break and now I'm here." Lori was well aware that Kono and Chin were looking up and down her body because of her scars and tattoos.

"Sweetheart!" Danno opened his arms open. Lori laughed and walked into his arms embracing him.

"So how long are you back for? Governor need you to come back and work with the Five-0 team?"

"I resigned from NCIS and decided that I missed the heat and surf too much so I decided to move back to Hawaii. As for my job, I'm not too sure." Lori looked at her surroundings and smiled before look at her former team members. "The governor says that whatever I choose to do, he can help make it happen, but I think I'm going to wait a while. I'm still recovering from my last job with NCIS – could be up to six months before I decide to come back."

"What happened?" Kono looked at her with concern. Lori waved her hand in dismissal.

"Just an incident gone wrong. I got hurt, let's just leave it that." Everyone knew not to push her, so they let it slide but they all knew that something went really wrong.

"Lori, it's good to see you again." Steve broke the tension and hugged Lori. He could feel her stiffened body as she returned the hug.

"It's good to see you too McGarrett. Hope these guys haven't given you too much grief." Steve's eyes narrowed – Lori never called her McGarrett and he didn't like the sound of it coming out of her mouth.

"Well…"

Catherine stood from a far with Kamekona beside her. Catherine immediately felt a sense of jealousy towards this unknown woman.

"Who's that?" Out of the blue, Max appeared by Catherine's side.

"That is Special Agent Lori Weston. She was assigned to help the Five-0 team four years ago. She spent six months with the team before leaving to Washington DC after being requested by NCIS."

"Was she a good agent? I mean she did get recruited by NCIS." Max looked at Lori with admiration – although he was not in love with woman, she was a great friend to him.

"She was great. She built a great friendship with Kono as you can tell and she was close with everyone. She was a profiler with Homeland Security before Five-0 but she was trained very well. She is trained in jujitsu and kickboxing. She was also very close with Malia before she passed." Catherine hummed in acknowledgement before shedding off her clothes leaving her in her underwear. She looked at how close that whole team were and felt uneasy, because the team had never been that close with her.

Steve looked at the woman standing in front of him – silently analysing the changes to her. She looked like she put on some muscles as her abs were softly defined and looked at the scars on her body. There was a scar around her right thigh, a scar along her left collarbone and a faint scar on her arm.

"Woah, what is with all these tattoos?" Danno pointed at the tattoos that were stamped on certain places of Lori's body.

"Hi! Lieutenant Catherine Rollins." Everyone turned and looked at her in surprise – she was in her underwear. Steve looked at Catherine with surprise while everyone looked at her with their eyebrows raised. Lori looked at the woman, internally wincing with her presence. She looked at Catherine's hand in front of her then held it and gave her a firm handshake.

"Special Agent Lori Weston." The tension was thick, only to be broken by the sound of Steve's phone.

"McGarrett." Lori bent down to retrieve her board, showing her friends several scar lines. Danny quietly bent down and reached out to touch what he can assume resembled whip lashes on her back. Lori immediately turned and grabbed his wrist twisting it tightly.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Danno shouted in pain and immediately Lori let go. Danno shook his hand to shake off the pain.

"I'm sorry Danny. Please don't." She winced, but Danno could see her pained eyes as everyone looked at Lori with concern and curiosity.

"We got a body." McGarrett announced as finished his phone call. Everyone nodded and began to walk away.

"Good to see you sister. Up for drinks tonight?" Kono asked over her shoulder as Lori quickly packed her things and grabbed her board, following the group closely. Lori stood up as she saw Catherine reach out to hold Steve's hand and her heart clenched seeing Steve hold onto Catherine's hand.

"Can't – busy unpacking and settling into life on the island. How about next week? You get off work, you call me." Kono responded with a loud okay and walked off.

"Hey Chin!" Lori shouted and ran to catch up to her friend. He looked at her with a smile and continued to walk up to the car with him.

"I'm sorry for not being able to make it to Malia's funeral. I – "

"It's alright Lori. You don't need to explain yourself. Thank you for the beautiful flowers though. They were Malia's favourite." Chin said gracefully.

"Still, she was one of my best friends on the island, your wife. I still should've been here." Chin halt his movement and Lori walked into his back. Chin turned around with a serious expression on his face.

"Stop Lori. Malia would've understand and she told me the day you left that you were one of her best friends as well. She loved you just as much as Kono does. You sent flowers immediately and called Kono to check up on us. That's more than what some people do." Lori nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking to her car.

"So, Lori got hotter." Danny casually said as he drove with Steve towards the crime scene.

"Did she look strange to you?" Steve looked at Danny who kept his face straight.

"Oh no, you don't." Danny looked at his partner with disapproval. "I saw the way you were eying her. You are not allowed to question what happened to her in DC. We all saw her body that had scars – but don't we all? I mean we fight bad guys. It gets bloody. Our body get scars." Danny trailed off.

"I know, but she's our friend. She comes back after four years without any contact and is not coming back to work. Doesn't that tell you that she's hiding something?"

"What are you talking about? I talked her to like once a month. Kono calls her all the time with the occasional chat with Chin and Malia. Kono told Lori about Adam and aside from us, Lori helped Kono move on. She sent Chin flowers after Malia died, and called to check up on Chin. And I think you mean by our friend, she's everyone's friend but yours?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"If she was so close with you all, then why didn't she come to Adam and Kono's wedding, huh? Where was she when we had Malia's funeral?" Steve was more pissed with the fact that Lori kept in contact with _his_ team but not him. He thought that after everything they went through, she would at least have called occasionally or texted him.

"Gee I don't know, Steve," Danno wildly gestured his hand, "maybe it's because she works for NCIS and they are crazy over there. Or maybe it's the fact that she doesn't want to see a certain person who strung her along for months but she told him her feelings, she got a simple _I miss you_ and a hug goodbye. Maybe she still had feelings for you and didn't want to be reminded of his rejection."

That immediately shut Steve up. Danno smirked at his verbal victory.

* * *

 _ **One step at a time there's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen  
That we find the reasons why, one step at a time**_

 _ **-One Step at a Time by Jordin Sparks**_

The past six and a half months had been longest that Lori had ever spent not working and it felt good. She opened a women's only gym and hired women to run gym classes and personal training sessions – a new initiative that she came up with to allow women to train in a private, safe and comfortable place. She herself taught self-defence classes and personal training sessions. She had lots of women signing up for memberships within the first week. Lori herself was a black belt in Krav Maga and when she had moved to DC, she trained so hard – improving her fighting skills, artillery skills and language skills. Agent Gibbs often joked that she should've signed up to be in the CIA or a spy but she told her that she much preferred to be in one place. Lori managed to easily pick up Spanish, Italian and French. Over the past three months, she established a routine in Hawaii – where she went jogging and surfing in the mornings before spending the day in her gym running classes or doing paperwork.

Money was never really an issue with Lori Weston. She earned enough as a Special Agent for her to survive on her own. She worked long hours and saved up over her time in the job. However, since her parents and older brother James died in a plane crash, everything was automatically in Lori's ownership – the house, the car and the money. Her father was a well-off business man and her mother was a nurse. The Weston family grew up in Pennsylvania on a large farm with cattle, chickens and horses. Lori Weston may love clothes and shoes but she was a tough farm girl who loved to ride horses at heart. Her brother James worked alongside their father as he was expected to carry on the business. He was a University of Texas football quarterback, smart and attractive therefore attracted all the girls. He was only three years older than Lori.

When she finished her life in DC, she was determined to find out more about her family and that was when she found her father's parents. Antonio and Rosa Morelli were in their 80s living in upstate New York also on a farm since they had retired. It turned out that Lori's father was running the family business as a silent partner that begun with his grandfather. The family were property developers and were extremely successful. When she contacted them for the first time, there was an overwhelming wave of emotions full of tears, apologies and love. She always wondered why her grandparents weren't around, and it was to protect the family – Antonio Moretti had many enemies who made threats and it was the only way. So, Antonio sent Lori's father away to another state and changed his last name to Weston, where he anonymously worked for the family company. However, once Antonio retired, they thought it was too late to try and find Lori.

Lori immediately flew to New York to meet her grandparents, and to her surprise, she also met her father's younger brothers and sister and their families and immediately was welcomed into the family. Lori clearly told her family that she had no interest in running the company which Antonio was alright with, but asked her to consider attending the company's annual Christmas Dinner next year to reveal herself as a member of the family. Lori promised that she will do it realising that she wasn't young anymore and that she shouldn't wait for missed opportunities. Her _nonno_ also told her that when her parents died in her college Sophomore year, her grandfather had a trust fund set up. Now being in her late 30s, she was a multi-millionaire, however she barely touched it. After being reunited with her grandparents, she flew out to Hawaii and here she was.

Slowly Steve and Lori rebuilt their friendship slowly since she had returned to Hawaii, but continued to remain distant from him. When asked to join in the team for drinks or dinner, she politely rejected to avoid seeing Catherine. Over the past three months, she floated in and out of Five-0 headquarters occasionally giving some insight or to catch up with Kono. Danno signed Gabby up at Lori's gym for one-on-one self-defence classes as a birthday present and the two of them bonded remarkably well.

Steve broke up with Catherine five months since Lori returned after coming to realisation that their relationship would never be stable considering Steve was going to propose to Catherine two years ago, but she left him heartbroken, choosing her job over him. Much to everyone's dismay, they rekindled their relationship when she returned to the island several months later thus continuing their on-and-off relationship again. Of course, this last break up took a toll on Steve – just wanted to find someone and have a stable relationship. Chin and Danny reassured him to give it time and maybe Lori's return is fate, and she maybe his second chance at love. Lori met Lou and his family and Jerry at one of the Governor's function and immediately got along with the latest members of the Five-0 task force. It may have taken Lori some time, but she realised that missed fighting crime so, she told the Governor that she wanted to join Five-0 and he approved.

"Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes…" Lori sang walking in with two coffees in her hand. Everyone standing at the touch screen table turned around. Lori handed over Kono's coffee and gave her Chin a kiss on the cheek. Steve immediately spotted her badge and gun holster on the side of her waistband.

"What are you doing here?" Danno walked over to hug Lori with a big smile on his face.

"I heard you guys have had a hell of day, but you still need to catch the ringleader, so I told the governor that I wanted to re-join the Five-0 taskforce, and he approved. I am now all yours." She grinned. Everyone gave her congratulatory hugs and welcomes – including Steve who gave her a heartfelt hug that made Lori's heart flutter and Steve filled with surprising warmth.

"We need to get back to work." Lou announced. Immediately, the team returned their attention to the screens.

"We're dealing with a sex trafficking ring. The ringleader and his assistants flew into Honolulu airport ten hours ago on a private plane. They're holding their auction in Waikiki where many rich men try and bid for the best girl. They use them not only for sex, but to be their slaves. Many of these men are single but there's always the married ones involved. The victims are mostly young girls or women under thirty that are hidden in these shipping containers. The containers are located at the back, and brought in one-by-one by a guard using the backdoor. These auctions can go for days. They kidnap girls and women from across the USA and have been for the past four years. This is some full-on sex trafficking ring." Lori squeezed her eyes tightly as the memories began flooding back. Kono sensed her best friend's body language change – it was tense and Kono could feel the fear reeking off her.

"W-what's the ringmaster's name?" She stuttered out. This was her worse nightmare – first day back on the job and she's met with something horrible.

"Carter Ivanov." Lori opened her eye and met face to face with the image of the man who haunted her mind of months. Chin saw how Lori reacted upon hearing the name and seeing his face on the screen and was immediately concerned.

"Lori, do you know him?" Lori nodded weakly.

"Carter is well known for finding certain women appealing and keep them in rooms to pamper them then try to and sell them to the highest bidder, but he is also cruel. If women disobey him and his men, then they will punish – these women are given only one warning, and one warning only." Steve glanced at Lori, noticing how tensed she looked.

"So, what do we do?" Danno looked at Steve. Steve turned around and looked at his team.

"We need to go undercover and try and gather as much intel as we can. While we're undercover, we break take out the guards and break into the auction room and take out those involved. Two of us need to lead this assault, another two need to roam the rooms and break the women out of their room and get them to safety. Have paramedics a couple blocks away so they can take a look at the victims in particular those girls who are potentially being physically harmed by Carter's men. Once we get these victims out, we find Carter. Based on the suspects we've brought in; Carter has never been in in the auction room – he is either in the rooms with the pampered women or involved in the physical punishment of _misbehaved_ victims. So, Carter will definitely be in the vicinity."

"I'll go undercover." Lori said. Everyone looked at her, but Kono was very concerned for her girl.

"Are you sure, Lori? Going undercover after being out for so long is really intense." Steve asked.

"I'll be fine. What a first day though." She weakly laughed.

"Lori, it's dangerous… I'll go in instead." Kono looked at her with great concern.

"I need to do it." She shouted with her fist slamming on the table, shocking everyone around her.

"Alright then, let's get ready." Chin said. Everyone left the room leaving Steve and a slouched Lori alone.

"Talk to me Lori." Steve commanded. Lori shook her head and looked up at Steve with narrowed eyes. Steve immediately softened and walked over to her side. He put her hands on her shoulder and looked down at her.

"Did something happen in Washington that I need to know about?"

"No. It's just, I've done something similar like this before and it's horrible. These poor girls are as young as twelve and I can't even imagine what these men do to them once they've bought these girls." Steve sighed and pulled Lori into a hug. Since Lori and Steve rebuilt their friendship, both individuals' feelings for each other resurfaced but they refused to give into it. Lori pulled away and looked at Steve.

"Based on these photos," Lori pointed at the images on the screen, "the rooms are soundproof and all concealed – no windows and sealed doors. There are two guards standing at the front doors watching who comes in and out. You will need to bust in from the sides to take the guards. Once you take out the two guards, I can sneak through the front door and find the information that you need."

"You sure you're ready for this?" Lori looked at Steve and gave him a firm nod. _'Let the nightmare begin.'_

* * *

"Everyone in position?" Lori put in her earpiece and attached a microphone above her cleavage. Kono looked at her with a huge smirk on her face.

"You know he's going to change his mind about letting you go in dressed the way you are right?" Kono whispered quietly. In the van, Kono was with Steve and Lou waiting for the front door to clear for Lori to enter.

"Oh please, like he can stop me. Lou might because of his fatherly instincts, but Steve can't do anything about it. Steve is a professional." Lori giggled as she slipped on her black suede Louboutin platform heels.

" _Front door is clear. Sweetheart, you're up."_ Danno's voice sounded through their earpieces. Lori stood up and undid her trench, taking it off slowly knowing that Steve was watching her every move. Steve choke on his own saliva at the sight of Lori. She was wearing a lace cut-out teddy lingerie with a deep plunge neckline and a thong bottom.

"You are not going in there dressed like that young lady." Lou scolded Lori in his best father tone. Lori giggled and bent down to give Kono a kiss on the cheek giving Steve a good view of her piece of ass. Steve coughed and shook the embedded image of Lori in lingerie out of his mind and tried to refocus on the job at hand.

"You sure you can take down the guards roaming around the hallways without any weapons?" Lori looked at Steve offended.

"I'm a black belt in Krav Maga. What do you think? And please don't send back up. Focus on breaking into the surveillance feed while I'm surveying the area." She left the truck and walked towards the building looking around her perimeter. She caught Danno and Chin's eyes and gave them a flirty wink before quietly entering the vicinity. She carefully walked into the building looking left and right for guards.

" _What do you see Lori?"_ Lori approached the corner and silently counted the number of doors in the hallway before quickly backed away when she spotted a guard walking towards her.

"There's seven doors – three on the right and four on the left. Definitely no windows." She quietly answered. The guard was creeping closer around the corner and immediately Lori's ears perked up.

"It is a dead end at the end of the hallway, but there is – "The guard came into her view and her fist immediately shot out and punched across the face. She stamped her feet onto his foot as Lori covered his mouth and grabbed a hold of his right arm swinging him around the corner, kneeing him to the ground and punched him out cold.

"See, I don't need back up. Anyways…" Lori slowly proceeded towards the end of the hallway. She leaned against the wall and saw a guard standing in front of the door.

"There are two doors – one on each side. I managed to take a knife from a guy that I just took down. These doors are potentially the doors leading to the auction room. Standby." Lori reported.

" _Oh, I wish I could see our girl in action."_ Danno sighed dramatically.

" _You can now. The surveillance is now for your eyes to see."_ Lori could feel Kono grinning. All the men turned their eyes to their screen. Lori gripped onto her knife tightly and focused her vision on the guard opposite her. She threw the knife and _bullseye_ – got him in the chest. The other guard quickly walked over towards the dead guard when Lori quietly stepped behind the guard and kicked him in the lower back bringing the guard to his knee. She jumped onto his back and used her foot to push the back of his head into the concrete floor.

" _Welcome back sister."_ Chin said and Lori smiled.

"Clear."

Then suddenly, she felt a throbbing in the back of head and was met with darkness.

"Boss! She's gone offline!" Kona shouted.

"We need to move now. Danno swap with Lou. We need to rescue the girls in the room and rescue Lori now! Let's move!" Steve commanded his team and Danny could hear the slight panic in his voice. Everyone burst out of their vehicles and got into position. Steve stood by the front door and waited for Danny to swap with Lou.

"Calm down Steve. Focus on one thing at a time. We'll get Lori out." Steve nodded at his partner and kicked the door open and entered the building with their guns raised and on alert, but all Steve could think about was getting to that woman that haunted her mind and needed to make sure she was safe and make her his before she could leave again.

* * *

 _ **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
By becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

 _ **-Numb by Linkin Park**_

Lori was awoken by the ice cold water thrown on her face. Her vision quickly became clearer and she immediately looked around – she was in a basement-like room with her arms tied up to the ceiling above head and her ankles locked to a wood block.

"Well, if it isn't Lori Weston again." She looked at the man standing in front of her. He wore a sneering expression on his face…that same one that gave her nightmares for months.

"Let me go Carter!" She shouted trying to break out of her restraint. He walked up to her and slapped her hard across the face. He gripped her face and squeezed her cheeks harshly

"You know the rules, my dear. If you're in this room, that means you're being punished." Lori spat out blood into his face. Carter let go of her face pulled out a handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiped his face. He grinned at her before throwing his fist into her stomach.

"Now tell me, where are your cops? Where is this team of yours that you've gone undercover for?" He asked in a sinister tone.

"I don't know! They only told me to go undercover but I don't know where they are." She cried out in pain with tears sliding down her face. Carter looked at her with disbelief and walked up to her reaching out to touch her nearly-naked body. Lori immediately shifted her body back away from her hand, but she couldn't avoid his sickening touch.

"Oh, look at these scars. Do you remember what I did to you when you disobeyed me?" His thumb and fingers ran across the scars on her body including the ones she tattooed over. He bent down to unlock her ankles out of her restraints and looked at her with a death glare.

"If you kick me, the consequences will be severe," Carter walked closer to her until his lips touched her ear, "I've always wondered how you would feel around me… so tight and wet for me." He leered. Lori looked away from Carter as she regained feeling in her stiff legs. Her wrists continued to rub against the rope of her restraint – immediately she could feel it starting to loosen around her wrist, but she stopped moving, trying to play her roll.

"Now tell me my dear, who are you working for this time? Where are they hiding?" Carter shouted the last question at her.

"I told you! I don't know!" Lori sobbed. She was determined to keep her team safe, even if it meant sacrificing herself to protect them and making sure these victims were rescued. Carter let out a deep side and rubbed his temple. He turned around and walked to the table closest to the wall opposite Lori.

"Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Carter spun around showing a small knife underneath the dim light. Lori's eyes widened. "You do remember what happened the last time we were in this predicament, don't we?"

Lori's worse nightmare was coming back to life, and no one was going to save her this time. She was as good as dead.

Lori was tired, and her eyes were drooping, and her sense were weakened. Her body was aching and she was in so much pain. She could hear footsteps above her and a small tinge of hope rose inside. She began wriggling her wrists and the rope was expanding loosening its hold on her wrist.

"Shut your mouth and don't think about moving. One wrong move and you die." Carter warned her menacingly as he pulled his pistol out of its gun holster and hide in the dark by the staircase.

Steve and Danno broke the final victim out of the room when he heard noises under his feet.

" _Brah, all victims are safe – mostly just dehydrated with some small cuts but should all be fine in the next few weeks. Any news on Lori yet?"_ Steve was relieved to hear Chin's report on the victims.

"Not yet, but she's in here somewhere." Steve reported back.

"Steve, come over here." Steve ran down the stairs and Danno standing in front of the closed door.

"This is a basement. Carter must be in here with Lori." Danno whispered. Steve nodded and kicked the door open. Danny groaned – Steve was playing SuperSEAL again rescuing a damsel-in-distress, why was he even surprised anymore? Danno followed Steve behind closely as they descended the stairs when Steve halted his step. His gaze turned to Lori – she was battered and bleeding. Then everything happened quickly.

Lori winced through the pain from the bones breaking as she pulled her hands out of the restraint when she saw Carter step out from the side of the stairwell and used all her energy she had left and leapt onto his shoulder. She used her thigh muscles with all the strength she could muster to flip him onto his back which caught him off-guard and lost his grip on the gun. Steve and Danno had never seen Lori ever like this – she had murderous eyes and although she was bleeding herself dry, she still fought her way to bring down Carter. Lori straddled Carter's waist and instinctively took hold of the pistol and pointed the barrel at this forehead.

"This is for ruining my life, you sick motherfucker." She spat at him and pulled the trigger. Her nightmare was over – he couldn't ruin her life anymore. She stood up slowly looking at Steve and Danno with relief before falling to her knees. Steve and Danno put their guns away and raced over to Lori and put her arms around their shoulders.

"We need paramedics on site now. Lori's in bad shape – she is bleeding out badly." Steve ordered as they dragged her out of that hellhole.

" _Got it boss."_ Kona answered. Steve looked at the woman in their arms – there was blood running down each of her tattoos that she had on her body, she had bruising around her neck and a bruised cheek.

The Five-0 gathered outside the front of the building with the paramedic. As Steve and Danny emerged from the building surrounded by cops, the rest of the team and paramedics ran over to help Lori. Danny and Steve lifted Lori and placed her on the stretcher.

"My back!" Lori wailed out loud.

"Roll her onto her stomach now." The paramedics instructed, so they immediately rolled her over.

"My ribs!" Lori cried out again. The paramedics settled and rolled her onto the side where there were no bruised or broken ribs. Everyone around them saw the horrible sight of women – she had fresh lashes on her back that thankfully weren't too deep, however would still leave scarring. Kono was crying in Chin's embrace and Steve's fist was clenching in anger and frustration. Kono pulled out of Chin's embrace and held onto Lori's hand. She looked at her team.

"I'm going with her. Meet me at the hospital after you've all showered and changed. Chin, can you bring me a change of clothes when you come to the hospital." Chin nodded as the paramedics put Lori in the van and Kono sat beside her best friend.

"Make sure you update us when you get news." Danny said as the doors closed. Steve bowed his head down with his hands on his hips. Danny walked over to his partner and squeezed his shoulder.

"Come on babe. Better do with Kono says before she berates us at the hospital." Steve nodded and let Danno led him over to the car.

* * *

 _ **Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**_

 _ **-Stronger by Christina Aguilera**_

Time went by ever so slowly. Every hour, they would ask the nurse desk for news, but there was nothing. Lori was still in surgery after being admitted to hospital four hours ago and everyone was on edge. If they thought losing Malia or Adam was bad, losing Lori would be worse. Steve could go on a rampage and kill everyone associated with Carter Ivanov, and they couldn't lose their Commander to a revenge murder spree.

"Are you all here for Ms Weston?" Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono stood up and walked towards the surgeon.

"Yes, we are. Can you please tell us what's happening?" Kono pleaded.

"I'm Doctor Lewis. The surgery was a success. Ms Weston had to get many stitches done considering the amount of knife wounds she had encountered. Luckily, there were no major organs or bones badly damaged. Her thumbs are sprained however will be fully healed over the next few days if she doesn't do any further damage to it. She has a bruised cheekbone and a few scratches on her face that should heal in a few days. Ms Weston has tattoos that cover up old scars – they had to be restitched, but once the stitches are removed, they cannot be seen as the tattoos cover it. She had two lower broken ribs and some bruising ribs. Her back took some time to repair. The wounds on her back look to have come from whip lashes resembling the scars that were already on there, so we had to do a skin graft taking some skin from her arm where there was no major damage done to any of the bones or muscles. However, most of the scars on her back, Ms Weston will have to live with for the rest of her life. We did a rape test on her, and she was clear from any signs of rape." Everyone looked at the surgeon with relief as they tried to digest all the information.

"When will she wake up?" Steve asked in a hoarse voice.

"It's hard to say. She went through a tremendous ordeal and she lost a lot of blood. The amount of blood lost caused her to flat line twice but thankfully the hospital's blood bank had enough for us to bring her back and resume surgery. As long as she remains asleep, her body will continue to produce blood. Her body will need to recover for a few months before she can return to the field. Judging by her the previous markings on her body, and her medical records that was transferred to us from Washington DC, she may not wake up for a couple weeks. It's up to her."

"Can we go and see her?" Kono asked wobbly.

"She's being transferred to ICU now. I'll take you there." They followed the surgeon to Lori's bed and froze at the sight of her. The nurse had yet pull the blanket over her yet.

"Normally, the hospital would not allow this many people in here, but I have made sure that Ms Weston can have as many visitors at one time as she would like." Kono slowly walked over to Lori's bedside and grasped her hand tightly.

"Ms Weston may suffer from breathing normally when she wakes up because she coughed up a lot of blood causing some damage to her lungs but it should heal quickly." The surgeon looked at the people in the room with small smile.

"I know she looks terrible in all the white bandages and scars but Ms Weston is extremely lucky to be alive. Please be patient with her waking up. It is not every day our hospital sees something as terrible as this, but we are confident that she will make a full recovery."

"Thank you, Doctor. For everything." Steve shook hands firmly with the surgeon. The nurse finished hooking the IV into Lori and looked at the Five-0 team with a sad smile.

"Such a horrible thing for a beautiful young woman to go through. She's lucky to have you around – I'm sure she'll be happy when she wakes up to see all your faces. I'll bring over some chairs for you guys. Make sure you look after yourselves too."

* * *

 _ **Stronger, than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I, I'm stronger**_

 _ **-Stronger by Britney Spears**_

Days turned into weeks. Steve was getting agitated around the Five-0 headquarters. It had been three weeks since Lori was out of surgery and she still wasn't waking up. Every day, he would visit Lori and occasionally spent the night when Danno had Grace or Kono needed a break from being in the hospital. The Five-0 team visited her every day and sat around Lori's beside eating dinner together and exchanging life stories. The nurses changed her bandages four days' post-surgery before removing them completely as well as the stitches a few days ago. The scars had completely healed and slowly, they were beginning to fade. A week after surgery, the nurse removed the tube from her mouth and replaced it with an oxygen mask as her lungs were healing up well. One night, he looked closely at her tattoos but did not understand Lori's reasoning for choosing these tattoos – a question he was dreading to ask.

He sat in his chair in his office looking out the window. The door swung open and he spun around to see Catherine standing in front of him.

"Catherine, what are you doing here?" Steve stood up in surprise.

"I thought I would come and see how you were going. I'm spending a few nights here in Honolulu before shipping off again."

"Oh, that's good." Was all that Steve could muster out. It was awkward. Since Catherine left and Lori has been back, Steve's mind has just been in a loop but the only person besides his team that he could think about was Lori. He dreamt about her luscious blonde hair, big beautiful green eyes and her body was just perfect in every way. He dreamt about waking up to see her beautiful big smile in his ocean-side home, watching her make them breakfast and laughing at their small jokes.

"So, how are things? Is everyone at Five-0 doing well?" Steve sat at the edge of his table with his arms and ankles crossed and gave a strained smile.

"Things are really good here. No doubt there's tons work for us to do but it keeps us busy. The team is doing well some better than others." He said vaguely not wanting to tell Catherine about Lori's return to the team or her current condition.

"That's good then. I guess you're not really missing me then." She gave Steve a weak smile. She took a deep breath. "Anyways, I was wondering if you were free? I was thinking that we should get a bite to eat at Lulu's then taking a walk along the beach?" Steve looked at Catherine – why was she talking to him like they were still dating? Before Steve could respond, the door burst open.

"Steven!" Danno walked through with a big smile before stopping his movement when he saw Catherine and Steve together. "Oh…Catherine. I didn't know you were in town." He spoke slowly and looked at Steve with raised eyebrows. Steve rolled his eyes and glared at Danny.

"What do you want Danno?"

"Kona just called. She's awake." Danny said carefully, assuming Catherine does not know anything about Lori returning to Five-0 or even what happened to her.

"I'll be there once I finish up here."

"Take your time. I'll go pick up some dinner, so we can eat with her." Danno waved Catherine goodbye and left the building. Steve watched him leave before returning his eyes to Catherine who looked confused.

"Catherine, I have to go."

"But – "Steve put his hand up to stop her.

"Catherine, whatever you're doing, it needs to stop. We broke up for a reason and we keep breaking up for the same reason. You need to move on. I'm trying to but you keep coming back. It's best for everyone that we keep our relationship as friends and strictly professional." Steve stood up and picked up his phone and wallet and looked straight at her, "I'm sorry Catherine, but I have to go." Steve hustled out of the room feeling the weight off his shoulders.

Steve ran from the hospital car park into the hospital and spotted Chin standing outside Lori's room.

"Hey brah," Chin greeted as Steve came to stand up next to him watching Lori and Kono talk, "she woke up about twenty minutes ago. Where's Danno?"

"He went to pick up dinner for us. How's she doing?"

"The doctor said she's on track for a full recovery." The nurse came in to check up on the bandages and help her shower after dinner. Kono got me to bring Lori a change of clothes." Danny walked towards the men standing outside with food in his hand.

"Why are we standing out here?" He broke the silence causing Chin and Steve to jump.

"Jesus Danno." Steve glared at his partner. Danny observed to the two women in the room – Kono was holding on to Lori's hand tightly and they were both crying.

"Wow…" Danny whispered, "I've never seen these two so upset before. I mean, Kono looks worse than when Adam and Malia were gone."

"Kono and Lori has an unbreakable bond. A sisterly friendship that neither women has ever had. It's good that they have each other especially since they have both lost so much. Lori's family are all gone. She only has us now." Chin said sadly, before opening the door to enter Lori's room.

"Hey there sunshine! It's about time you woke up. SuperSEAL been going crazy around us." Danny grinned as he put the food down on the table. Kono stood up to help Danno as Chin and Steve helped Lori to sit up on the bed.

"How are you feeling Lori?" Steve pulled the chair behind him and sat down by her side. Kono distribute out the food before sitting on Lori's bed by her feet.

"Just tired, other that I'm fine." She smiled. They sat down together eating their dinner and updating Lori on what she had missed over the past two weeks.

"Did the doctor tell you about your condition?"

"Yeah…" Lori said grimly, "nothing new." Everyone in the room looked at her in surprise – she was almost killed at she spoke so casually about what happened to her.

"Lori, what are you talking about?" Lori was about to respond but the doctor walked in and interrupted,

"Sorry to interrupt, but I got to check on my patient." The doctor approached Lori and examined her vitals and her injuries.

"Any pain?" Lori looked at the doctor and shook her head.

"Only my back but the IV helps. I'm just tired is all, but I can't sleep."

"Well, it looks like you're on the way to recovery. Ms Weston, being asleep for two weeks has helped your body to heal without interruption. Your thumbs were sprained but has fully healed. The bruising on your face and ribs has all gone down. The stitches have been taken out but some of your wounds will leave scars. We had to take a skin graft on your arm to try and repair the skin on your back as much as we can, unfortunately your back will still have scars. Many of your old wounds that have been tattooed over were reopened but they have healed and they remain hidden behind the tattoos under the naked eye."

"Thank you doctor. Have you been able to contact Doctor Harrison back in DC?"

"Yes, he was able to contact one of his connections that lived in Waikiki. The name is Doctor Linda Martin will be able see you once you've been discharged." Lori nodded.

"Will she be able to see me as often as I saw Doctor Harrison?"

"Yes, she will. And, the Governor will be footing your bill. No questions asked." On that note, the doctor left a very shocked Lori with a smile. Danny turned his head and looked at Lori with confusion.

"Wait… wait wait…." Danno put his hands up and clapped them together looking pointedly at Lori. "Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Lori sighed. _'It's time to tell them the truth...it's bound to come out one day.'_

"When I was in DC with NCIS, there was a case that was the exact same one as we operated it on here. It was run by Carter Ivanov." The room was silent and everyone looked at Lori intently.

"Agent Gibbs ordered me to go undercover to try and find Carter. It was the same sex trafficking auction with the same type of girls and the same type of buyers. So, I went in and managed to play the weak girl that one of the guards had found on the side of the road. I remember when the guards brought me to Carter, he took a distinct liking to me, so he would hold me around the waist and show me off the room full of men. He assumed that I had been in a situation like this before, however when he told me to perform a sexual action on his best buyer, I refused and that was when I learnt about his punishment."

"You said that he warned the new girls about disobeying their orders – why didn't he warn you?" Steve asked – he could feel his temper rising as his brain processed Lori's words.

"Like I said, he assumed I had already been in this situation before – sold through a sex trafficking ring before. He manhandled me into a room – it was dark and concealed. No windows, no mirrors or doors. I remembered him tying my arms up to the ceiling and that was when the physical punishment came. He told me how if I had been an obedient girl, I would've been in one of those rooms where they pamper the girls for auction. The 'special girls', Carter would call it. To be honest, I thought he was just going to starve me, but I was wrong. One of the auctioneers had tipped off Carter that there were cops in the area and he noticed my change in body language and knew that I was an undercover agent. He tried to get me to confess who I worked for and what I was doing undercover, but I wouldn't break so he would use a knife. He called it 'his special knife' only used for very special girls – the ones who like to be disobedient. So, he would use his knife to give me either stab wounds or pierce my skin open. He said that it would act as a reminder." Lori's tears were falling heavily from her eyes.

"A reminder for what?" Kono asked quietly holding onto her feet.

"A reminder of my worst nightmare." She whispered. The room was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was Lori's sobs. Steve stood up and sat on the bed next to Lori. She moved across to allow him more room to sit comfortably and pulled her into an embrace, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"So what happened after? How did you get out?" Danno sat down in Steve's chair with his head in her hands and resting his elbows on his knees.

"He asked me again who I was working for and when I didn't respond, he pulled out a whip and lashed me about five times. It turns out he was a sadistic dominant and was turned on by my pain. He dropped the whip and tore my bra and underwear off. I was half conscious and he freed my hands and took me into his arms, and was about to penetrate me, but stopped when he heard unusual noises from the ceiling above. The building was not soundproof and he could hear the shouts of NCIS, so he dropped me and fled the room. Agent Gibbs and Agent Bishop found me crouched in a corner, naked and badly beaten. The next thing I remembered was waking up in hospital to see happy faces around my bed. The doctor had to give me a blood transfusion and said I was lucky that NCIS raided the place on time to prevent him from raping me."

"Who is Doctor Harrison?" Chin asked rubbing his temple.

"He was my therapist. The Director at NCIS put me on medical leave – I did physiotherapy, rehabilitation and in between sessions I would go see a therapist. I wasn't sleeping – his face would haunt me at night. It wasn't the almost raping incident that ruined my life, it was the physical and mental abuse. He would say the most disturbing things – that he was going to ruin me, he was going to kill everyone I know, and just other horrible things. I saw my therapist three times a week. By the end of my third month, I decided to resign from NCIS. It turns out Agent Gibbs had been speaking with the Governor of Hawaii giving updates about my progress. He tracked me in hope that I would return to Hawaii to either work for HPD or back with the Five-0 taskforce. I told the Director of NCIS that I needed time to recuperate and heal, so I bought a house here, but spent a month on the Marine base where they helped me recover and trained me like a Marine – improving in my combat and artillery skills. In my downtime, I earnt my black belt in Krav Maga. By the time I flew into Hawaii, I had been recovering for almost six months already, and the Governor was getting on my case about return to work but I wasn't ready."

"Why didn't you tell me sister? We tell each other everything, but you dealt with all that on your own?" Kono wiped away her tears.

"It's my burden to carry. What could you have done? We were too far away from each other. No one was, but I had my team, my therapist and my doctors."

"So that's why you shot him in the face and said it was for ruining your life." Steve concluded. He felt her nodded against his neck.

"We're here for you now, alright sweetheart? No more running away, no more hiding. We're going to be with you every step of the way." Danno told her sternly. Lori looked at them and nodded with a smile on her face.

Over the next two weeks, Lori woke up feeling stronger. Since she told her team about what had happened to her in DC with Carter, she felt all her burden rise. Doctor Martin came in one morning to meet Lori and it was great. It started off well until Doctor Martin talked to her about her file that she received from her therapist in DC. It was intense and emotional, but Doctor Martin reassured Lori that therapy was the best kind of mental medicine for her.

Every day, the Five-0 team would visit. Kono and Chin often had lunch with her while Danno and Steve would spend their evenings with her having dinner and watching football. Steve would spend his night with Lori giving her comfort when she was having nightmares – they would stay awake for a few hours talking about their childhoods or their interests till they fell asleep. Every morning, the nurse would come in to check on Lori and leave with a smile on her face – she loved the sight of seeing the two of them sleeping in bed together in peace.

"So, Grace told me that you're her favourite. She thinks you're so brave and pretty." Danno said with fake disgust.

"It seems Danno is a little jealous." Steve smirked. Kono, Chin and Lori laughed at the two best friends arguing back and forth _again_. Suddenly the door swung open drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Nonno!" Lori cried in shock, "what are you doing here?" Steve looked at Lori with confusion…well everyone did because they weren't sure who these people were that just burst into the room.

"What am I doing here?" Antonio shouted, "my granddaughter is in hospital after some _bastardo malato_ almost killed her and you ask me what I am doing here?"

"Nonno…" Lori sighed, "I was meant to call you but – "

"No buts young lady!" Coming up from behind Antonio, was Lori's _nonna_ who looked as equally pissed off as her husband. Lori also saw her _zio_ Stefano and _zia_ Piper behind them. Lori groaned.

"Do you know how long it took your _i tuoi zii_ to track you down and find out what the hell has been happening with you? Can you imagine my surprise when we found out you worked for NCIS in Washington DC only to resign for what that psychopath did to you?" Antonio continued to rant.

"Nonno!" Lori shouted exasperated, causing him to be silent, "can we please do this later?"

"No. We are doing this now. Who are these people?" He asked pointing at the Five-0 team.

"These are my friends and colleagues at Five-0." Immediately they all introduced each other, and Lori's eyes narrowed when she saw the quick change from anger to excitement when her grandparents met Chin, Kono, Steve and Danno.

"Stefano, go find the doctor and tell him to come over so he can explain what happened with _mia nipote_." Rose commanded. Stefano nodded obediently and left the room.

"Well, we better get going. It seems this conversation is for family only." Danno said looking at Steve, Chin and Kono. Chin and Kono nodded before saying their farewells. Steve looked down at Lori, _'You'll be alright?'_ and Lori nodded. Steve bent down and kissed her cheek before leaving with Danny. Lori's grandparents came around the bed and sat beside her bed. Rose sighed and held Lori's hand.

"Do you know how worried we were when we hadn't heard for you in months?" Lori shook her head.

"I'm sorry _nonna._ I'm not used to having a family that cared for me this much. I forgot what it was like." Rose's eyes softened when she saw her granddaughter had tears welling her eyes.

"Lori, your _nonno_ and I want you to know that you are loved and cared for by all of us. You are our granddaughter. We've already missed out on most your life, we are not losing you again." Lori sniffed and nodded her head smiling.

"When we contacted your therapist, he told us a briefing of what happened to you and when we found out that he had been contacted because of the same incident occurring here in Hawaii, your _zio_ Stefano immediately booked us a flight over. Stefano and Piper flew with us and left the kids at home to accompany us."

"Thank you so much _nonno_. I've missed you guys you know? Hawaii has been fun and reconnecting with my old team and friends helped, but you guys were always at the back of my mind."

"Well, we are not leaving you anytime soon. Besides, the kids all wants us to bring presents from Hawaii back home."

"I'm going to go check on Stefano. He's been gone a while." Antonio stood up and left Lori alone with her grandmother who was running her hands all over the tattoos and scars. She looked at her granddaughter with sad eyes.

"It's alright _nonna_. I'm a resilient woman. I'm not going to let some scars ruin my life. I love you." Rose stood up and kissed Lori on the forehead.

"I love you too, my dear." Rose smiled softly, "now tell me about your friends."

"Well, I was with the Five-0 team four years ago when the Governor assigned me to be his eyes and ears. I was with them for six weeks and we became very close. Kono is my best friend – we surfed together, dinner together and fought side-by-side each other. Even when I left, we kept in contact for all these years but I never told her about Carter Ivanov. She's an amazing person but she has her low points. Chin is Kono's cousin. He's such a wise, humble guy and such a good person. He's so selfless and wears his heart on his sleeve. I'm sure you don't need me to describe Danno but he's a great detective despite his lively personality but he's a good man who makes his daughter proud. And Steve, he's a Navy SEAL Commander and overall a really great guy. He's a risk-taker but he is very dedicated to right the wrongs. He's a very good friend as well. He and Danno are like an old married couple, believe me." Lori laughed. Rose looked at her granddaughter noticing that her eyes lit up when she talked about Steve, so she decided to find out more.

"Tell me more about Steve? I assume there's more between you and him." Lori coughed nervously.

"I left Five-0 because I had feelings for him and it would've interfered with my work. I told him about my feelings but he left me high and dry and he was the only one that I lost contact with. When I came back to Hawaii, we were on shaky terms but we've rebuilt our relationship and we're back to being great friends."

"And what about your feelings?" Lori sighed and shook her head.

"They were stronger than I realised _nonna_ , but I'm not ready yet, not after everything that has happened." Rose sighed. She stood up and sat on the bed beside Lori, allowing her to lean her head on her shoulder and ran her hand through her hair softly like a little child.

" _Mia Caro_ , you need to tell the man how you feel. Even though you told him how you felt four years ago and he didn't reciprocate it, you still could've stayed instead of letting that Governor force you out. You moved back to Hawaii to have a fresh start remember? That means allowing yourself to fall in love. If the person you love is Steve then, your return to Hawaii is fate. Tell him before you really lose him forever."

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this :) I'm open to one-shot requests - just shoot me a DM or leave a comment below ! I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _xox Caz_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lori tries to sort her life out. Steve tries to push himself into Lori's life._

 _Edited._

* * *

Chapter Two

No word from Lori for two months! Kono only told them vague updates about her. Steve knew she went into hiding. When Steve discharged her from the hospital, Lori's grandparents, uncle and aunt moved into Lori's place and helped looked after her for two weeks. Steve would visit them most days offering to help cook dinner or play poker with the men, but once they left, Lori went in hiding. Steve had enough – Lori wasn't answering his calls or texts. He stopped by her place but she wasn't answering. When he asked Kono about Lori, she avoided the question and simply said she was fine. Steve shouted in his office in frustrated and stormed out of his office.

"KONO!" Steve shouted as he stormed to the touch screen table.

"She's not here babe. She's at Lori's gym." Danno looked at him weirdly. Steve groaned and rubbed his eyes. Joe walked into the building with a smile on his face. Steve turned around and gave Joe a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened and I needed a vacation. Is Lori Weston alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine, I think." Steve sighed.

"Look Steve, you're obviously worried about her so why not go visit Lori's gym and ask Kono." Danno suggested.

"It's a women's only guy Danny. How the hell are we supposed to get in past reception?" Danno slapped his hand onto his forehead and looked at Steve as if he was stupid.

"Are you stupid Steve or are you stupid? You have a badge. Use it and pretend you need to question people." Danny looked at Joe with disbelief, "for a commander, you are hopeless when it comes to women." Steve rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Get your keys Danno, you're driving and bring Joe with you." Danno looked at an amused Joe.

"So, what's the deal between Steve and Lori?" Joe followed Danno to the car.

"They're both too stubborn admit their feelings for each other. She got released from hospital and spent two weeks with him before she went into hiding. Steve is frustrated because it's been two months since we've heard from here. Besides Kono, no one knows what she's been up to."

"How close are these two?"

"Very. Steve told her everything that happened with Wo Fat, his parents, Catherine and Lori told him everything that happened with her family and her job at NCIS. Hey, Steve even hung out with her really rich grandparents." Joe looked at Danno with brows raised.

"I thought Lori had no family."

"Yeah, neither did we. Never asked. We were in her hospital room one day and then they showed up. An old man and old lady with a man and a woman shows up. The old man and woman started yelling and ranting at Lori and then we left. We saw them on the beach once and showed them around HQ then they left."

"Wow, they must be really close then if she knows about his mother and Steve knows about her family."

"Yeah, well before Lori resigned from Five-0 about four years ago, she told Steve that she let things _slide_ including her _feelings_ for him and her just let him go. He told me that he just said he was going to miss her and hugged her. Then poof, she's gone."

"Well, that sums up Steve"

* * *

 _ **I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell**_

 _ **\- Highway to Hell by ACDC**_

Steve, Danny and Joe walked into the gym where they could hear loud music and angry shouts from women.

"Excuse me gentlemen, this is a gym for women only. No men allowed in." Danno looked at Steve with raised eyebrows waiting for his response.

"Five-0." Steve showed the receptionist his badge and looked around. "We need to question some of your members after an incident that occurred last night." The receptionist nodded and pressed the button to open the automated sliding door. Danno smirked as Steve strut into the gym making sure his badge was being seen. Kono spotted the men and smiled, and pointed upstairs. Steve nodded and walked up the steel stairs.

"Look who it is…" Lori took off her boxing gloves and stepped out of the cage. Steve noticed that she was wearing short gym shorts and a loose t-shirt. She walked towards the men with a sly smile, "how can I help you, gentlemen?"

"Our commander here has been ow!" Dann's hand shot to the back of his head where Steve had slapped him. Lori looked at Steve and Danno with in amusement and nodded hello at Joe.

"Mind if I ask why you are disturbing my _gym_? No men allowed. Was there a murder I need to know about?" Kono ran up the stairs and joined the men upstairs.

"Boss here has been riding himself up with the lack of word from you. I told you he wouldn't be able to sit with my vague answers for long." Kono winked at Lori.

"I told you – I needed time to recover. Seeing my therapist three times a week takes a toll on me." Steve rolled her eyes at her response.

"Lori!" Steve shouted, "enough with the games. You promised us that you would not run or hide from us."

"So, what? I can't even have my own private life anymore? Come on Steve, the doctor told us that I needed to recover for at least a few months. Can't handle it without me?"

"Okay, enough…" Kono, Danno and Joe sat down on the bench beside the ring and just watched Steve and Lori go at it.

"What Steve? What more do you want me to say?" Lori turned her back and smiled at her boxing partner and mouthed thank you as her partner left the cage and walked downstairs. Lori walked to her bag and pulled out some tape and taped her hands.

"I don't know Lori!" Steve waved his hand around, "maybe a reason on why you've been avoiding my calls, my texts or why you haven't been answering the door." Lori sat silently as she taped her hands.

"Oh, come on Steve, you can't have missed me that much." Lori grinned cheekily and stood up.

"Well, I did. Is that what you want to hear?" Steve's admission surprised everyone especially Lori. She looked at him with no expression on her face. Chin arrived at the gym with a smile on his face.

"What's going on?" Danno put his finger up to silence him and Chin walked to sit beside Joe. There was a comfortable silence as Lori crossed her arms and rested it on top of her breasts.

"Take off your shirt and pants, Steve." She smirked. Everyone's eyebrows shot up – what is Lori doing?

"W-what?" Steve stuttered.

"Come on. You want answers… take off your shirt and pants." She threw her tape at Danno and gave him a grin.

"Tape up his hands and make sure it's tight. We don't want him breaking his knuckles." Lori smiled and walked towards the stairs. Steve sighed and took off his badge and gun holster before taking off his shirt and pants.

"You want answers Steve, get in the cage once Danny finishes taping your hands." Lori said over her shoulder. Lori ran downstairs and grabbed a few towels and some bottled water. She placed them on the bench near the door of the gate and smirked at the team.

"What are you doing, Lori?" Kono stood up and walked towards her.

"Commander McGarrett wants answers, I'll give it to him, but he'll have to fight for it. Hey Kelly," Lori shouted over the steel fence, "Highway to Hell – ACDC." Music began blaring out of the speakers upstairs and only upstairs only. Lori stepped into the cage and closed the door. Danny stood up slightly panicking.

"Does your doctor know you like to hit people as a way to recover?"

"Of course. He cleared me two days ago. Consider this my _I'm back_ surprise to the Five-0 team. There's only one rule – no hits to the face." Lori stood in a fighting stance eying her opponent. She talked to her therapist about Steve, and Dr Martin thought that she should sort things out in the open to clear up their feelings. Lori knew now that she loved him… _a lot._

"Come on Steve, you want answers. Come and get it." Lori jeered. Steve gave into her taunt and shot his fist out towards her chest but Lori immediately grabbed his fist and kicked his stomach back into the steel cage. The two of them moved in sync throwing punches and kicks at each other. The outsiders watched them in awe and amazement seeing Lori in action – despite having been badly injured, she looked like she hasn't missed a beat.

Joe leaned over with his eyes trained on Steve, "twenty bucks says she takes him down." Danno looked and pointed at him, "you're on."

"I don't know; I think Steve might take her down." Chin said rubbing his chin. Kono looked at her cousin, "You're on cuz."

Lori could hear the music in the background and she knew that the song was almost finished, so she wiped the sweat of her brow, jumped up onto the steel cage. Using the strength of her right leg, she pushed herself off, spun around and literally _vagina slammed_ into Steve's face causing him to land on his back.

"Oomfph…" Lori looked down into his beautiful blue eyes with a grin as she straddled his chest. She arched her back and slammed her elbow onto his groin as the final note of the song played.

"Oooh…" Everyone outside the cage winced.

"That was for four years ago." She stood up and walked out of the cage, leaving Steve in a foetal position with his hands on his groin. Kono handed her a towel and bottle of water,

"You got him good, sister." Lori high-fived Kono before turning around looking at Steve who was being helped up by Danno and Chin.

"I'll see you at HQ tomorrow. Nice to see you again Steve." Lori grabbed her bag and proceeded downstairs. Steve had never been more attracted to Lori until now – she was intelligent, witty, funny with a compassionate heart and she can fight, but why was she being this way with Steve? He didn't know.

Everyone returned to HQ with Steve to do some paperwork and to allow Steve to have a shower, considering an all-women gym wouldn't have male bathrooms. Steve stood under the showerhead and leaned on his forearm against the tile. He imagined Lori standing in front of him in the shower as she roamed her hands down his arm and abs while kissing him with those delicious lips that he had been wanting to kiss for a very long time. Steve turned off the tap and finished up in the bathroom, before heading back out to the team around the touch-screen table. He looked around to make sure Kono wasn't around.

"What was the name of Lori's therapist again?" Steve asked Danny quietly. Danny looked at him, trying to study his face.

"Why?" He asked carefully.

"I just need to know." Steve huffed. Danny rolled his eyes.

"If I give you her name, you promise me you won't call her and try to find out why Lori's avoiding you." Danny pointed his finger in Steve's face.

"Okay." Steve said simply. Danny sighed, _'I'm going to regret this'_. Danny typed Dr Linda Martin into the screen and her profile appeared on the upright monitors in front of them.

"Her name is Dr Linda Martin. Moved to Waikiki a year ago from Los Angeles." Steve pulled out his phone and began dialling the number on the screen. Danny groaned and ran his hand down his face.

"You promised me Steve. What the hell are you doing?" Steve put his finger up to shush him,

"Yeah, hi. My name is Steve McGarrett from Five-0, I would like to speak to Doctor Linda Martin about one of her patients."

Steve was going to find out why Lori was behaving the way she was with him.

* * *

 _ **And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you (just wanna be with you)  
And I can`t go on  
I wanna be with you (be with you)  
Wanna be with you**_

 _ **\- Be with You by Enrique Iglesias**_

Lori was finishing up her dinner and wine when she heard a knock on the door. She knew who it was and hesitated to open the door.

"Open up Lori, I know you're in there. I just want to talk." Lori could hear a hint of desperation in his voice. She sighed and stood up to open the door, coming face-to-face with Steve.

"What do you want Steve? Another beating?"

"I just want to talk. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Nope. What do you want to talk about?"

"I miss you." _Silence._

"Is that it?" Steve looked at her incredulously.

"What do you mean is that it?"

"Did you come here to just tell me that you missed me?"

"No! I came here to tell you that…" Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I came to tell you that I want to be with you. To tell you that I'm sorry for what happened for four years ago, for not trying to resolve our feelings, for not contacting you." Lori looked at him – he was genuinely sorry, but she couldn't be with him. Not after everything that has happened to her.

"I forgive you Steve." She said but she could feel tears threatening to fall, "but I can't be with you, Steve. It's for your own good." Steve was stunned. He held her shoulders tightly and looked at her.

"What do you mean it's for my own good!? Give me a reason to why you can't be with me." Lori stayed silent. Steve was getting frustrated again and shook her.

"Dammit Lori! Be honest with me!" He shouted. Lori pushed his arms away.

"FINE!" She screamed. "You want to know why?! This is why!" She grabbed the hem of her singlet, pulled it off and spun around to show Steve her back. Steve stood still looking at the scars on her back. He could not help but to reach out and touch it, but like what happened to Danno, Lori spun around, and grasp hold of his wrist twisting it.

"Don't touch it." She released his wrist and put her singlet back, "this is why I can't be with you. I have to live with these scars for the rest of my life and I cannot live with the idea of you not being able to touch me. You want to know why I don't answer your knocks when you come over at night?"

"Enlighten me Lori." He said sarcastically. Lori rolled her eyes.

"It's the only time of day that I can go surfing without everyone seeing me. Can you imagine all the looks people will give me if they see my back in broad daylight? I can't wear pretty backless dresses or bikinis anymore. I can't let you suffer because of my own insecurities, Steve. I will just keep pulling away from you, pushing you away." She wiped away her tears and picked up her beach bag on the wall next to the door. Lori left the house and pulled the door shut behind her. She picked up her surfboard and looked at a frozen Steve.

"Steve, I can work with you but I can't be with you. You deserve better than me." Lori left her porch and ran down to the beach leaving Steve alone to think.

After Lori's night surf, she took a walk around the night market before going home and straight into the shower and straight into bed but she didn't notice her blinking phone from a missed call from her therapist – she was too tired to check her phone.

* * *

The next morning Lori felt miserable – she thought her talk with Steve would make her feel better, but it didn't. She loved him, more than she realised. She also blamed herself for Catherine and Steve breaking up, but she only told Kono about it. Kono to reassure her that it was not Lori's fault. Lori's grandmother had said that exact same thing – _'It's not your fault, my dear'._

It was a really humid morning, so Lori wore a simple loose black muscle tank with dark maroon jeans. Lori got into her truck and drove to pick up some breakfast for the Five-0 team before heading to HQ.

"Good Morning!" Lori sang as she entered the building holding two trays of coffee and a bag of donuts hanging from her wrist, "I brought coffee and donuts." She placed the items on the table and everyone immediately grabbed a coffee and donut each.

"Thanks sweetheart! You are a life saviour." Danny pecked her cheeks. Lori smiled sweetly at the team as she took a bite of her donut.

"You've got some sweet tattoos Lori. What do they mean?" Jerry's eyes roamed her visible tattoos. Lori looked down at her tattoos on her wrist. She showed her wrist to the team.

"If you put the wrist side by side – the bird on the left wrist leads to the right and the quote 'there is always hope' reminds me of the times I managed to escape all the life or death situations I've been in. I got in in DC when I was held hostage during a Mexican drug cartel raid." Lori lifted the left side of top and showed the team her tattoo on the bottom half of her ribs.

"The fear of suffering is far worse than the suffering itself." Kono read out loud as her forefingers swept the small squiggly quote.

"After the incident in DC, I had broken two of my ribs and sustained massive bruising. Once it was healed, I got that tattooed in the same area to as a reminder of that I am stronger than my fears and I should never let it hold me back." She dropped the shirt and spun around pulling the right shoulder strap down to show them the tattoo stamped on the shoulder blade.

"I am not afraid. I was born to do this. I climbed the tree to see the world." The quote was tattooed next to the small tree.

"What the hell does this have to do with a tree?"

"Danny, you're so stupid sometimes. This was one of the wounds Carter gave me after I broke his nose and stabbed his knife into my shoulder bade. It reminds me how hard I worked to become the person I am; to do the job I do. The tree represents the many obstacles I've overcome." Lori spun around and pointed at right collarbone.

"This was the last tattoo I got in DC. _Rosae ballae, ed amor pulcher._ " Danny looked at her.

"What language is that? Italian?"

"No Danno, it's Latin. It means roses are pretty, but love is beautiful." She looked at Steve from the corner of her eye then look back at the team.

"Wow, Lori. Who knew you were a tattoo junkie." Jorge smiled. Lori returned the smile.

"I'm not. I only got them to cover up my most visible wounds. I'm not getting any more permanent tattoos."

"Alright, that's enough. Now, Governor Denning has invited us to a Charity ball tonight. He warned us that we need to be on our best behaviour and he wants NO repeat of what happened at the fundraiser four years ago." Lori's phone began vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. She excused herself from the team and walked out of the room to answer the call.

"Doctor Martin, is everything alright?"

" _Everything is fine. I thought you might like to know that someone called requesting your file for a case. I had to give it over. I kept an electronic copy and I'm sending it to you now as a back-up. My hard copy was handed over._

"Wait? Who requested this file?" Lori heard some paper shuffling through the phone before hearing an _ah_.

" _His name was Commander Steve McGarrett from Five-0."_ That son of a bitch. Lori knew that he couldn't her reasoning was enough. Steve _had_ to contact her therapist and invade her privacy. She was going to kill him.

" _Hello? Lori?"_ Lori was fuming.

She gathered her thoughts and formed words. "I am going to kill him. Thank you for telling me Doctor. I'll see you in two days." She hung up and stormed through the glass doors.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU MCGARRETT?" Lori shouted across the room bring everyone to a halt. Danny looked at Steve with tight lips.

"I'm sorry?" Steve looked at Lori with confusion.

"YOU CALLED MY THERAPIST AND TOOK MY FILE FROM HER? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE TERM _PATIENT CONFIDENTIALITY_?" Steve stood there in silence. _Busted._ Everyone looked at the two of them before turning and began walking towards the main door.

"Danno, Chin and Kono, you are staying right here. Everyone else, leave." She commanded. Danny walked to stand next to Steve and Kono stood beside Lori. Steve put his hands up in surrender.

"I haven't read it if it makes you feel any better. I just needed to know why you were hiding from me." Lori scoffed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I told you, if you wanted answers, you had to beat me in the cage. I told you everything last night."

"You didn't tell me everything. I told you that I wanted to be with you and you shut me out."

"I did not shut you out. I told you the truth. What more do you want from me?" Lori's hands waved wildly above her head.

"You didn't tell me the truth! You're using your insecurities as an excuse to avoid me." Steve retorted.

"You want to know what's wrong with me, here." She pressed her phone and slammed it onto the touchscreen table. The upright screen showed documents from Lori's file. Lori glared at him before storming out of the room.

" _Stronzo_ " She muttered. Once she was out of view, Danno, Kono and Chin turned to look at him.

"I told you it was going to come back and bite you in the ass." Danno sang. Kono quickly closed the file so no one could read it in order to protect Lori's privacy.

"You better chase after her boss, or you might lose her forever." Kono threw her head at the door. Steve nodded and run out the door.

As soon as Lori stepped out of HQ, rain began pouring down. "Son of a bitch." She muttered and proceeded walking towards her car.

"LORI! I'm sorry." Lori stopped walking and turned around to see Steve standing two feet away from her. Steve looked at the beauty in front of her drenching in pouring rain.

"You're sorry?" She spat out, "You completely invaded my privacy. Why can't you take no for an answer, Steve?"

"It was the only way to find out the truth."

"The truth about what Steve? I told you the truth. I can't be with you." Steve had enough, he was giving up on her. He looked at Lori who was crying and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Then, I can't wait for you anymore. I've waited long enough for things in my life. I'm done." Lori lifted her head watched the back of Steve walking away from her. Lori's mind was going through a million things but her heart was thumping in her chest.

"I LOVE YOU." She screamed over the loud pouring of the rain. Steve stopped. "You want the truth? The truth is I love you, but I can't be with you for the same reasons I told you last night." Steve turned around and walked right up to Lori, locking eyes with her.

"You love me?" Steve looked at her intensely. She nodded.

"Yes. I love you. I thought my feelings would've subsided when I left, but it's always been there. I love you Steven McGarrett." She said through her loud sobs. Steve pulled her into him and crushed his lips onto hers. Lori returned the kiss filled with passion and desperation. He picked her and s she wrapped her legs around his waist. Steve pulled away from Lori's lips and looked up at her.

"I love you too Lorelai Weston." Steve smiled up at her. Lori gave him a sweet smile and bent down to kissed him hard.

* * *

 _ **You, you are so beautiful  
You, you are so beautiful  
You're my eyes  
I just want you to know  
That after all this time  
You're still the one**_

 _ **\- Beautiful by Enrique Iglesias [Ft. Kylie Minogue]**_

"Steve, your phone has been ringing off the hook." Lori whispered into his neck. Steve moaned and reached out to answer his phone.

"McGarrett." He answered groggily and held Lori tightly against his chest, ignoring the tingling feeling of Lori's fingers running up and down his abs. "What do you want Danno?" Lori shifted her head up to look up at Steve.

"Is that why you called me? To remind me about tonight?" Steve looked at Lori rolling his eyes and she stifled a giggle.

"I got it Danno. Goodbye Danno." Steve put his phone back on the table and rolled Lori over onto her back and hovered over her. Lori wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What did babe want?" She grinned. Steve bent down and pecked her grinning lips.

"Danno just wanted to make sure everything was alright and remind us about the Governor's Charity ball tonight."

"Oh, the ball! I almost forgot about it."

"How would you like to be my date?" Lori's eyes instantly lit up.

"Really? You want me to be your date?" Steve chuckled and kissed down the length of her neck eliciting a moan from her mouth.

"Of course. I need you." Lori's eyes immediately changed. Steve looked at her – she was vulnerable.

"You need me?" She whispered as her fingers threaded through his hair.

"I do need you. I don't care about your scars and how you people look at you when they see them. I only care about you. You are an intelligent, witty, sexy and amazing individual." Lori stiffened as Steve gently ran his fingers down his back touching every scar and every tattoo.

"These scars on your back shows your courage and strength. It's a reminder of your bravery and the extreme lengths you went through to fight crime and put the bad guys behind bars. If anything, people should be idolising you for what you went through." Lori's tears betrayed her as they streamed down her face. Steve wiped them away with his thumb.

" _Anche io ho bisogno di te. Ti amo, piu di chiunque o qualsiasi cos ache io abbia mai amoto_." Lori said sweetly and pulled him down and kissed him. He thought Lori speaking in another language was sexy. He looked down at her with a questioning look.

"What does that mean?" Lori chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I said that I need you too. I love you more than anyone or anything that I have ever loved." Steve's heart was pounding through his chest and bent down to kiss Lori's luscious lips.

Steve left Lori to prepare for the night after spending a couple hours making love to her, sharing kisses and sweet words. Kono came over later that evening to get ready together. Lori wore a floral, strapless midi length dress. It had a bandeau neckline and half the back was bare and had side pockets. She wore her favourite Jimmy Choo lace T-bar sandal platform heels and a straight diamond-encrusted necklace. Kono curled her hair and swept it to one side. Her make-up was flawlessly done with a glossy watermelon-coloured lip. The Governor had sent the two ladies a car to drive them to location of the ball. Lori looped her around with Kono's and smiled.

"Five-0 has missed you sister. It's good to have you back." Lori smiled and hugged Kono's arm. The women nodded at the guards standing at the door and opened it, allowing the two women to walk through. Steve and Danno were by the bar drinking their beers, when almost everyone around them stopped. Steve followed his eyes and looked towards where the crowd looking. There she was. Lori walking into the room looking stunning, looking like an angel under the fluorescent lighting walking confidently.

Steve put his beer down and adjusted his tuxedo. He caught Lori's eye and smiled at her as he walked towards her. Kono smiled and let go of Lori's arm, so she could leave the two in peace. Steve stopped in front of her.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Steve took hold of Lori's face and planted a soft kiss on her plump lips. He pulled away and licked his lips. "Is that watermelon flavoured?" Lori giggled as Steve pulled a hand away from her cheek and interlaced their fingers and walked towards the Five-0 team. The night went smoothly as Lori felt more comfortable despite everyone being able to see the scars on her back. Lori danced with every single male in the team and Steve loved seeing that big smile on her face. Lori sat at the table with her feet resting on the chair.

"I don't believe this." Danny said from behind then came over to the chair, picking up Lori's feet and sitting on the chair.

"What can't you believe?" Lori followed her eyes to wear Danny was pointing. It was Steve and Catherine standing out…too closely to Lori's liking.

"You never told me why you never liked Catherine and Steve together." Lori asked looking back at Danny who looked unhappy.

"Do you really need to ask me that? Can you imagine the two of them working together for Five-0? A Navy SEAL and a Naval Intelligence Officer? It was horrible when she was working with us. You two balance it out. The two of them have been on and off so many years, I'm getting sick of hearing about it. Enough said. Oh my God - she just said she needs him in his life." Lori looked at Danny as if he was crazy.

"What? Can you lip read now, Danno?"

"Yes I can, thank you very much." The person at the microphone announced that there was a competition for the best tango dancing duo about to start.

"Well, I guess I'm going to show everyone what Steve is missing out on." Lori stood up and walked to the dancefloor and looked for a male partner. She found a blonde haired, blue eyes male standing a feet length away from her. He was tall and built – not the same as Steve, but she figured it was enough.

"Hi, I'm Lori. How would you like to be my dance partner?"

"I'm Zach. Will that help me find a girl?" He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Absolutely. How good at the tango are you?" Lori took his hand as he led her onto the floor.

Steve finished his _conversation_ with Catherine and walked straight to the bar looking disgruntled.

"Scotch on the rocks please." He stood at the bar waiting when Danno called him over. He thanked the bartender for his drink and walked over to Danno.

"How did it go with Catherine?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Danno rolled his eye.

"Well, you shouldn't have private conversation at a charity event where everyone can see, including your _girlfriend_." He emphasised the last word.

"Where else are we supposed to talk? It's not like I expected her to be here."

"It doesn't matter babe. Your girlfriend saw you and based on my detective skills, I'm pretty sure Catherine said something along the lines of needing you. Something you and your girlfriend said to each other, not that long ago." Steve froze halfway from finishing his scotch. He sat his glass down and looked at Danno.

"You know what Danno; I don't see how this is any of your business but just to clear your conscious, Catherine did tell me that and I told her that it is definitely over between the two of us. I'm now in a happy and committed relationship."

"Good for you. It seems Lori is definitely showing you what you're missing out on while you were with Catherine." Danno pointed at Lori on the dancefloor. Steve watched Lori with her dance partner and was absolutely mesmerised. He knew Lori could dance, but this was entirely something else – she was moving so sensually with her partner and it was kind of hard to not be turned on by the way her hips were moving. When the dance finished, everyone clapped and the partners bowed to each other. The Governor pointed at Lori and Zach and invited them to the stage.

"I think it's fair to say that Agent Weston of Five-0 task force and her dance partner Zach was the best dance duo on the floor." The Governor gave them each a bottle of champagne, "Congratulations." Lori smiled and walked off the stage and back towards the Five-0 task force.

"Damn sister! I never knew you could dance like that?" Kono hugged her tightly. Danno grabbed the bottle of the champagne and opened it with a large _POP!_ Steve noticed the number of men looking their way lusting after Lori, so he immediately wrapped his arm around Lori's hips and pulled her close to him possessively, showing the men that she was clearly taken.

"Ooh, Commander McGarrett," Lori flirted looking at Steve mischievously. "Afraid some man was going to whisk me away after that dance?" Steve looked at his team and laughed with them before bending down and his lips touching the top of Lori's ear.

"When we get to the suite I booked us for the evening at the Hilton, I'll remind you who is your man." Lori blushed and noticed Catherine approaching the group. She turned her body a little and pressed a hand on Steve's chest and the other dangerously close to his ass and give him a wink.

"The Commander can afford a suite at the Hilton? Aren't I just a lucky girl?" Lori said in her best Southern accent, reaching up to give Steve a sweet kiss.

"Eugh, you guys are too adorable for my liking. I'm going to puke." Danno said with disgust. Steve laughed as Lori became fully aware of Catherine's presence and shot her hand out to her.

"Oh hi Catherine. I didn't know you would be here tonight." Lori greeted the woman politely as Catherine returned the handshake.

"I could the same for you…" The Five-0 team stood uncomfortably around the table watching the two woman interact, "I didn't know you could dance like that."

Lori giggled and felt Steve squeeze her hip, "I needed a hobby in DC so I took some dance classes considering there was nowhere to surf." Lori said with a smile on her face, "what can I say? I'm full of surprises."

"You sure are." Catherine muttered to herself as her eyes roamed Lori's scars and tattoos. Lori's ears perked up when she heard Boyz II Men's End of the Road.

"One last dance before we go?" Lori looked up Steve with loving eyes. Steve fake-pouted. Lori rolled her eyes and pulled his arm to the dance floor. Kono and Chin followed leaving Danno alone with Catherine.

"So – "

"Ah Ah Ah." Danno wagged his fingers in front of Catherine, "no more Catherine. They're together and they are happy. Time for you to move on. Now, I need to go find Gabby and have a dance with her." Danno smiled and left a defeated Catherine on her own. Everyone in the room could see that the Commander and Agent Weston were a picture-perfect couple who had eyes only for each other.

 _ **Although we've come  
To the end of the road  
Still I can't let go  
It's unnatural  
You belong to me  
I belong to you**_

 _ **\- End of the Road by Boyz II Men**_

"When I left, I left a part of me here in Hawaii. For once in my life, I enjoyed life and my job and found people who accepted me as family." Lori said as she rested her forehead on Steve's and swayed the song, "I've been on my own since I lost my family in college and I could never find somewhere I belonged to. Now I've found it. It wasn't finding my grandparents and my father's family, but it was finding you guys." Steve smiled and pulled her closer towards him with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Like the song says, you belong to me and I belong to you. You're a part of a family, not just the Five-0 family but my family." Steve said sweetly and took hold of Lori's lip in a deep kiss. His head looked up for a second and saw his mother, sister and Joe standing by the bar watching them.

"There's some people I want you to meet." Steve pulled Lori off the dance floor and walked towards the bar.

"Lori Weston, I would like to introduce you to my mother, Doris and my little sister Mary Ann." Lori shot her hand out and gave them each a firm handshake.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Mrs McGarrett, Mary Ann." Doris had a big smile on her face.

"Please, call me Doris."

"Call me Mary, Lori." Lori nodded and smiled at them. Steve left the women to talk and turned to Joe who had a smile on his face.

"What Joe?" Steve's mouth faltered.

"It's nice to see you genuinely happy."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Lori. You look happy."

"I was happy with Catherine." Joe looked at him.

"No, you weren't. You two have demanding jobs. She's only on the island a few times a year. You two are too similar…that is a sign for a disaster relationship. I've always like Lori. I always wondered what happened to her." Steve looked at Lori who was laughing with his mother and sister.

"Don't let her go Steve. You won't find anyone else like her."

"I won't."

* * *

It took Steve three months to finally ask Lori to move in and she immediately said yes. She moved her things to Steve's house and rented her property out. Lori went back to working full time with Five-0 and ran her women-only gym with the help of Doris as Mary returned to the mainland. Doris, Mary and Lori got along very well and spent a lot of time together when Mary visited. Doris needed something to do since she decided to move to Hawaii, so Lori made her co-owner of the gym so Doris could run the place while Lori was back at Five-0. The partnership worked out very well as Steve noticed they formed a close bond that was resembled a mother-daughter bond. Steve was relieved that there were no issues between his girlfriend and her potential future in-laws.

"What's wrong cuz?" Chin asked as Kono ran into Five-0 HQ looking slightly dishevelled. Kono shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing is wrong, but Steve called us to meet down the beach." Chin nodded and followed Kono out to the car. When the cousins arrived, Danno was already there with Grace, Lou, Jerry, Doris and another woman was already standing there behind Steve and Lori.

"Who's the short woman in the white shirt and black skirt?" Chin pointed through the window as they exited the car.

"That's Doctor Martin, Lori's therapist." They met up with the group and Kono introduced Chin to Doctor Martin.

"What are we doing here Detective Williams?" Danno jumped in shock and turned to glare at Max who managed to silently stand next to Danno.

"Jesus Christ Max. What is the matter with you?"

"I apologise for my sudden appearance Detective but Lieutenant Rollins was looking for Commander McGarrett before she had to leave the island. I told her that you were all down here, so I brought her by the beach." Gabby looked puzzled at Danno who rolled his eyes and shook his head. Catherine stood in between Max and Danno wordlessly with a grim expression on her face.

Steve with his arm wrapped around Lori's waist, turned to look at her who was looking out at the water intensely.

"Are you sure you want to do this, baby?" Lori looked at him and bit her bottom lip nodding her head.

"My therapist said that I need to face my fear eventually."

"There are a lot of people around, you don't have to do this now."

"I know but I'm need to do this for me." Lori said firmly. "Besides, I have something that reminds me of you." She took off her mesh dress and picked up her board. Lori winked at Steve and ran into the water with her board. Steve's eyes immediately filled with lust seeing her run in that tiny bikini that barely hid any skin. Steve chuckled and walked back to meet up with everyone. He stood in between Lori's therapist and Kono. Steve knew that as soon she took off her dress, people around them turned their eyes to her, however from a far, there was nothing that could be seen by the naked eye.

"She's a very resilient woman Commander." Doctor Martin said with admiration looking up at the tall man, "No matter what has happened to her, she picks herself up and continues on with her life."

"Fall down seven times. Stand up eight." Steve recited remembering her tattoo, she had gotten last month located just above her right hip to cover up a bullet wound. Everyone formed stood closely to each other listening to Doctor Martin while their eyes remained trained on Lori who was confidently surfing.

"Exactly. Lori told me that she has finally found a place where she belongs, where people accepted her for who she was. She used the word family when we did word association. Hawaii reminded her of family. She realised that her scars didn't not act as a reminder of what she went through, but her strength to survive." Kono saw Lori stand up and begin her walk back onto the sand. Immediately she ran over to her best friend and embraced her in a big bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you sister." She shouted in her ear. Everyone slowly made their way towards Lori, but before Steve left Catherine caught his elbow.

"Wait Steve, I need to talk to you." Steve looked down at her hand holding his elbow before looking at Catherine slightly annoyed.

"Can it wait? This is a very important moment for Lori." Catherine let go of his elbow and glared at him.

"No. I just wanted to tell you goodbye. I won't be back for a while. I just wanted to wish you all the best for the future." Steve sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, Catherine. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, but you'll always be my friend. Safe travels." Steve hesitated before moving in to give Catherine a hug, "make sure you find some happiness in your life. Don't wait too long." He said into her ear. He let her go and left Catherine standing on the beach and watched hip pick up Lori and spin her around. She wiped away her tears and walked away hearing the loud laughs from everyone.

"Aunt Lori!" Grace shouted with her arms in the air. Steve and Lori looked down at Grace who wanted a hug as well. Steve put Lori down and picked up the towel and pat Lori dry. Lori gave Grace a hug.

"Can you teach me how to surf? Danno won't let me." She pouted. Lori looked at Danny with a raised brow.

"You and Grace live in Hawaii but you won't let her surf?" Chin asked him.

"No, I did not say that. I said that she was not ready." Danny defended.

"Oh, and when will she be ready?" Lori shook her head as the men argued back and forth.

"I tell you what Grace. If you can get your uncle Steve and Danno to buy some ice-cream, not only will I teach you to surf, but I'll teach you to box."

"Woah. Wait just a second." Danno put his hands up to stop Lori. Lori pat Grace on the head and stood up, putting on her mesh dress, "you are definitely not teaching my daughter how to box. It's dangerous and violent." Lori and Gabby looked at each other with a grin.

"Come on Danno, every girl got to learn how to fight. Look at Gabby." Steve received a call on his phone and answered it at a feet's length away.

"No, absolutely not. Her mother is going to kill me and then I'm going to get in big trouble." Steve came back and looking grim.

"We got a body." The Five-0 nodded and prepared to leave the beach – Danno kissed Grace and Gabby goodbye and Steve gave Lori a chaste kiss.

"I'll take the rest of us out for some ice cream then head to HQ. I'll work from there today." Steve pulled her into his arms and looked down at her beautiful face.

"We might need you on the field if this case gets bad."

"Then I'll be your back up. Now kiss me and go." Steve chuckled and kissed her hard. Lori picked up her bag and board and walked beside Grace, Gabby, Doris and Doctor Martin.

"Hey Grace, after ice-cream I'll take you to the gym and we can start the boxing basics." Lori said loudly to make sure Danno heard. Danny turned around and looked at Lori with disbelief.

"You know what? You are crazy. You're just like Steve except only slightly less psychotic. You two are perfect for each other."

"Goodbye Danno." Gabby said sternly. The women just laughed.

After a shower and eating ice-cream, Doctor Martin left as the rest of the women headed to the gym and walked upstairs to the boxing area. Gabby sat down on the bench as Doris went to the office to do some work.

"Alright Grace, are you excited to learn how to punch people?" Lori bent down and fastening two small-sized boxing gloves onto Grace's hand. Lori put the punching pads on and bumped her fists together hard.

"Copy me and bump your fists hard." Grace looked down at her gloves and copied Lori, "is it too loose?"

"No, it's okay."

"Good, now I want you to punch my hands as hard as you can. One at a time." Grace threw her fist back and tried to connect it to the pad as hard as she could.

"Good girl, now again. We're going to do this twenty times then take a break." Grace nodded enthusiastically as Lori counted out loud and Gabby recorded a video on her phone. Grace loved her Aunt Lori just like she loved Uncle Steve and had told her father once that she hoped Lori stayed in Hawaii forever. Danno thinks she's brainwashing his child with ice-cream and stories about beating up boys.

After spending time at the gym, she got changed into something more appropriate and headed to Five-0 HQ with her badge and gun hanging from her hip. She pushed the glass doors open and looked at everyone ahead of them who looked to be in deep thought.

"So, who are we hunting down?" She smiled at everyone. Kono swiped the screen.

"The victim's brother Anthony told us that when the killers came after them, they demanded the USB. When we asked what the USB contained, they said it was information about the shipments being imported into Hawaii. These shipments came from Brazil and docked in Miami before it makes its way to Hawaii."

"What about the victim's killer, do we have any information on them?" Jerry walked up to the screen and analysed the suspects.

"Martin Lopez was a hired shooter by the men that held them hostage. He was the only one to fire shots at the victim, the others only acted as guards in case they would be double crossed. The group that is involved in the shipment is led by –

"Roberto Martinez." Lori groaned. Everyone looked at her.

"You know him?" Danny pointed at the man's face on the screen.

"He is one of the world's most well-known tradesman in the black market. It was one of his operations that I got caught during a crossfire." Lori looked down at the touch screen and pressed the screen. She walked up to the standing monitor and pointed at the information.

"It says here that he escaped prison eight days ago and got on a flight to Hawaii that landed thirteen hours ago."

"That's when our next person comes in." Kono swiped the screen again and pointed at the image of a woman.

"Lauren Martinez."

"Roberto's sister?"

"Yes. She was forced to fly to Hawaii with her brother and help him with the newest market. She told us that she wanted nothing to do with him when we found her in her hotel room. She did hear about where he was expecting to collect the shipment – Lahania Harbor in Maui at five tonight."

Danno turned to look at a pissed off Lori, "is there anything else we should know about Lori, considering there's already been two cases linked to your work in DC?" Steve shot him a deadly glare. Lori sighed and rubbed her fingers against her forehead.

"When we raided their operation in DC, they were in a warehouse. There were guards surrounding the location, but Roberto being the genius he thinks he is, the guards weren't very alert. We managed to take out all the guards outside however, because the warehouse wasn't soundproof, Martinez heard us and shot the dealers inside the warehouse before running. I managed to chase him down and that's when he shot but I knocked him out cold and arrest him. I can tell you that Santiago won't make the same mistake twice with having incompetent guards. He'll most likely have guys on the floor and some standing on the shipping container. Twenty minutes before Roberto arrives."

"I still don't understand what the USB has to do with anything?"

"Anthony told us the USB contained information of all the buyers Roberto sells his products to and buys from around the world including the name and location of the black markets. It also contains information on the next auction where he sells his most prized items. The USB is in the hands of Louis Billings who will meet up with Roberto at the dock and trade him for cash." Lou said.

"Well, then I guess we better get there early. We'll need to take down the guards that are posted on top of the shipping containments and wait until her arrives." Steve swiped a live video feed of the shipping dock, "you can see that these containments are being moved to form some sort of barrier – this will stop any unauthorised people from entering. Once we take out the guards on the floor, then we can get to Roberto and those around them."

"The guards placed on the ground will not be there till Roberto gets there. I assume he thinks they the ones in the sky will be enough."

"Alright. We'll take a chopper and drop Lori and Chin down on top of two of the containments and they will make sure it's clear from above. The rest of us wait until we see Roberto then raid the scene. We stay on coms and make sure we track any unusual movement. I can guarantee that Santiago will surprise us. Once we take out the guards, we need to open the containments and make sure there is nothing suspicious. If it's Roberto's, then we make sure HPD seize it. Get ready. We've got 30 minutes." Everyone dispersed – Lori walked to her office and picked up her things before going to Steve's office to get ready together – something they had been doing a lot of lately before going on a case. Lori put on her bulletproof vest and adjusted her gun on her waist. Adding to her gun, she picked up a small and bent down to tuck it in her ankle where there was a knife holder.

 _SMACK!_ Lori lurched forward from the impact of the slap on her ass. She straightened and rubbed her hand over the hot spot and glared at Steve who looked at her with a smirk.

"That hurt Steve! I'm going to tell _nonno_ on you." She pouted. He smirked and put on his own bulletproof and put on his comms.

"You sure you can handle this?" He asked her seriously. Lori saw the concern in his eyes. She walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Steve, relax. I've done this a million times. I'll be fine. Besides, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." She grinned cheekily. Steve bent down to meet her inviting lips.

"Steve, let's WOAH…" Danno slapped his hand over his eyes. Steve's head shot up and looked at Danno. Lori giggled.

"I better go…see you downstairs." Lori pecked his lips again and picked up the small knife before walking out the door.

"Sorry Steve." Steve grabbed his phone and walked out the office without looking at Danno.

* * *

 _ **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better**_

 _ **\- Lose Yourself by Eminem**_

"How good are you at jumping off a plane?" Chin shouted over the loud helicopter engine. Lori looked at a Chin and smiled.

"Don't worry Chin. I've got your back should something go wrong." Once they arrived at their destination, everyone was waiting for Lou and Lori to clear the view from above. They sat in the car and acted as watch out. Lori and Chin landed on a container, not very quietly. Lori landed behind a guard and whipped her arm around to put him in a headlock. She bent down and pulled out a knife from her ankle and threw it at the guard on her left where he had a gun aimed at her. The guard rammed the back of his gun into her stomach causing Lori to loosen the grip. Her leg shot out and kick the guard's gun out of his arm and punched him in the throat before kicking him in the head to knock him out cold. She leapt across the next containment where she pulled knife out of the guard's chest. She saw Chin struggling with the guard and instinctively threw that same knife into the guy's arm allowing Chin to knock him out. She brought her gun out and surveyed the area.

"Clear. Chin and I will change in the guards' uniforms and dump the bodies. You have time to take the bodies away to hide the evidence."

" _Good Job Lori and Chin. Done in less than ten minutes."_ Steve praised.

" _We managed to track the number that Roberto's sister gave us before she was taken out. He should arrive here in ten minutes."_ Kono reported.

" _Bodies are being collected now."_ Lou informed _._ Lori nodded and leapt to the containment where the guard was knock out unconscious and put on his helmet. Her pants were already black and the bulletproof vest covered enough for her not to be suspicious. She pushed the body off the edge and picked up his gun. She looked at Chin and gave thumbs up, and he gave her a nod.

"We're in position."

Scott and Danno sat in the car waiting for Roberto's arrival. Danno noticed that Steve was still annoyed with the interruption in his office earlier.

"Look Steve, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst into your office earlier."

"You're sorry?" Steve asked him.

"Yes, I'm sorry what more do you want from me?" Steve rolled his eyes as Danno was waving his hands around again.

"What did I tell you about bursting in my office when Lori is with me?"

"I didn't know she was in the room," Danno cried. "You know what, if you two want to fool around, then do it at home!"

"You know what Danno – "

" _Gentlemen, as much as I love you both…you two really need to learn to fight in private."_ Lori's voice sounded through their comms. Steve and Danno looked at each other before looking back out at the docks.

" _And Danno,"_

"Yes sweetheart?"

" _You interrupt us again; my foot will end up in your ass."_ Lori threatened casually.

" _He's here guys. He's here early._ " Kono reported.

"Alright guys, wait for my command then we take out all the guards in one go. Chin and Lori, do not engage in action until I say so."

" _Got It, boss."_

Lori surveyed the area and saw Roberto walking towards the open space. He looked up at her. She nodded to acknowledge him.

"Roberto has approached. Meeting Louis now. He has two bodyguards with him." Lori reported in a hush voice. She walked over to stand by the edge and watched the Five-0 team quietly approach the standing guards. She watched Steve intensely as he was beating up the guards. Her eyes trailed all over his ripped arm muscles – she could only imagine his abs clenching under that bulletproof vest and tight-fitting shirt.

"Lori, sweetheart. I know you were watching me." Steve's husky voice broke Lori out of her trance and felt her cheeks warming up.

"Shut up _Steve."_ She weakly retorted. She coughed, "like I don't notice you staring at me when I finish surfing. You must really love my tattoos." She walked away from the edge and resumed surveying the area.

Danno looked at Steve with a smirk, "she got you there, buddy."

" _Perimeter is secured._ " Chin reported. However, Lori noticed there was a guard beginning to approach behind Danno and Steve. They were focused on the view straight ahead of them. Lori took off her helmet.

"Not secured. Not cleared." Lori responded and leapt off the containment and jumped onto the guard and rammed his elbow into his neck. Steve and Danno turned around with the guns pointed at Lori then jumped off his back and punched him the face, knocking him out.

"Now it's clear." She smiled. She waved her hand at the boys to tell them move. Lori pulled her gun out of the holster and followed behind them. They approached the end of the shipping containments and saw a clear view of Roberto and his associates.

" _What now boss?"_

"We storm the scene and stop anything from happening. Chin has full view of the top. If anyone tries to escape, he can shoot them. Move." Five-0 interrupted the meeting and all the guns pointed at the enemies.

"Five-0. Drop your weapons down and put your hands where I can see them." Roberto and his guards pulled their guns out and pointed at Five-0. Lauren immediately surrender and dropped down to her knees with her hands in the air looking extremely scared. Kono kept her gun up as she walked towards Laruen to pat her down and to arrest her.

"Put _your_ guns down or someone will get hurt." Roberto pointed at them using the gun in his hand. Danny and Lou started bantering with and forth with Roberto while Lori and Steve were trying to come up with a plan.

"Steve, this could go on all day. We need to do something." Lori whispered aggressively.

"What am I supposed to do? They're going to double cross us." Steve whispered back. Lori looked at Roberto and his two bodyguards then at Lou and Danny.

"I think I can get a clean shot."

"What? You're going to shoot him? With that small gun?" Steve looked at her gun. Lori sighed.

"No, of course not." She scoffed, "I told you I had a few tricks up my sleeve."

"You know that his bodyguards will retaliate and shoot at us."

"Let me handle it. They won't do anything if they have two guns pointing at them." Steve sighed knowing that his crazy girlfriend would be fine. Lori quickly put the gun that she took from the guard on the ground slowly with her eyes watching Roberto.

"Good girl, now the rest of you do the same." Roberto demanded, but the men still had their guns pointed out. Lori had a gun on each side of her hip and her other sharp knife hidden in her ankle. Steve looked down at her and nodded. Lori pulled the knife out of its holder and flung it towards Roberto. Once the knife left her hand, both hands reached out of her gun and she pointed it at the bodyguards as soon as the knife struck Roberto in the stomach.

"Put your guns down or you will end up like your boss. Bleeding on the ground with a knife stuck in your stomach." The guards looked at each other slightly nervous and unsure.

"Do it now!" Steve shouted and instantly the guns dropped the guards and put their hands up in the air in surrender. The Five-0 team lowered their guns and Chin jumped off the shipping containment and went to join the team, while Jerry arrived with HPD and paramedics.

"Book them boys." Lori ordered as she walked up to Roberto. She crouched down in front of his lying body and tilted her head. She made no movement to remove the knife from his stomach.

"You remember me Roberto?" The man looked at her through his cloudy vision before his eyes widened.

"You!"

" _Si_ me. Remember what happened last time we met?"

"You shot me in the leg before putting me in jail!"

"Damn right, and you know what just happened?" She heard Steve and Danno approaching from behind. She grasps the end of the knife and pulled it out in quickly.

"I just threw a knife in your stomach then putting you back in jail, _culo_." Lori wiped the blood off her knife on Roberto's shirt before tucking it away. She stood up and walked towards the two men.

"You are one crazy ass woman, Weston." Danny said.

"You know if your grandparents would kill you if they saw what you were doing today." Steve looked at her disapprovingly.

"Good thing they're in Upstate New York than here. They know I make the right choices when it comes to my life." Steve sighed and pulled Lori into his embrace and peck the top of her head.

"Well done baby." He muffled into her hair and Lori returned the hug holding him tightly.

"I love you, Steve" She pressed a kiss on his neck and nuzzled her face.

"I love you, Lori."

* * *

 _ **Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast**_

 _ **\- Beauty and the Beast by Celine Dion & Paebo Bryson**_

Steve and Lori finally made it the one-year mark and continued to live their life as normal. They spent every morning waking up together in the same bed, working side-by-side together with the rest of the Five-0 team and had date night almost every week. Lori was loving her life at the moment. She stopped seeing her therapist after Lori and Steve celebrated their six-month anniversary. In the time they have been together, Lori continued to work hard on the field or as Danny liked to call it "showing off". Steve on the other hand continued to make crazy risks that scared the life out of her but she knew the way Steve operates. They had seen Catherine a few times when she was docked on the island but there were no hard feelings left and she seemed that accept that Steve had moved on, although Kono told Lori that she was really jealous of Lori. Kono took Lori with her to one of her visits to prison to see Adam and Lori got along great with him. She still felt guilty for not physically there for Kono during her toughest times, but Kono kept reminding her that there was nothing more that she could do.

As time chugged along, Steve and Lori learnt more about each other and trained with each other and Lori continued to train Grace but instead of boxing but self-defence much to Danny's disapproval, but he reluctantly allowed Grace to continue to learn. Over the past year, Lori's grandparents came to visit Hawaii twice and Lori found it hilarious seeing Steve so nervous around hr large rambunctious

Her grandparents welcome Steve with open arms and smothered him with family history, love and food considering they were of an Italian/Serbian background. The team would occasionally bond at Lori's gym upstairs where they would spar in the cage however, Steve being super competitive, liked to take it too – he bruised Chin and Danno a few times, but the worse incident was when he dislocated Lori's shoulder, putting her out of the field for three weeks. Lori was so pissed off; she didn't have sex with Steve for a whole week until Steve caved and begged her for one night. Danno, of course found it extremely amusing. However, the bad thing with having Italian/Serbian grandparents and relatives living in the mainland is they don't know when to _stop_ calling.

Lori's _nonno_ or _nonna_ would always call her at the wrong time of day – during briefing, during an investigation on scene or even during a raid. Despite telling them to call her when she finishes work, they still call her at the wrong time. Everyone found it hilarious seeing Lori tell off her grandparents in both Italian and English especially when they were in the middle of a suspect chase. It took her a month before Lori's grandparents finally got the message.

After a three-day case, the team decided to go down to the beach and relax by playing beach volleyball and eating food from Kamekona's shrimp truck. Joe and Doris joined them at the beach while the team played beach Volleyball. Steve sat on the sidelines with Danno and Grace watch Lori and Kono play against Chin and Jerry.

"Is it just me or do you think Lori has a secret stash of sexy clothing items?" Steve shot Danno a deadly glare. Lori jumped up and smashed the ball over the net. Steve cheered and sipped his beer. He had to admit Danny was right – when Lori moved in, he discovered that Lori had a lot of revealing clothing…well very skimpy lingerie and swimwear. Steve was one night looking through her drawers and Lori was leaning against the door frame watching Steve with amusement and caught him red-handed. When Steve told Danno what happened, Danno laughed so hard that he felt a little wee come out. As Lori was walking to the baseline, Steve watched Lori like a predator hunting its prey. Lori was wearing a strappy white halter bikini top that had really emphasised the fullness of her boobs matched with a strappy side tie cheeky bikini bottom. It looked less revealing than the one she wore that time they saw each other for the first time after four years.

Lori noticed that Steve was watching her, so she bit her bottom lip and sent him a flirt wink knowing how much Steve gets turned on by anything she does in her bikini or undergarments. She tossed the ball up and served the ball over.

"Eww…you two need to get a room." Danno muttered before turning his attention back to the game. As the sun began to set, Lori had enough of playing beach volleyball and went to sit on Steve's lap, while Danno got up and took her place. Steve offered her his beer which she gladly took a big gulp out of.

"Did you ever wonder what would've happened if you stayed all those years ago?" Lori wrapped her arms around his neck and Steve's are came around Lori's waist. She thought about it for a minute before shaking her head.

"Not really. Why dwell on the past when I'm living in the now."

"Good point." Steve reached out to Lori's cover-up and handed it to her, "put this on then we can go for a stroll along the beach." Lori looked at him curiously as she stood up. She put on her loose cover-up that had airy sleeve with a plunge front and an open back while Steve finished off his beer.

"Come and get me…" Lori sang and ran away from Steve. Steve immediately dropped his now-empty bottle and chased after Lori. She didn't get very far before Steve caught her from behind and lifted her up in the air. He loved listening to her infectious laugh – it made his heart flutter knowing that Steve made her happy. The sun was setting but there was still enough light that they didn't need to head back. They walked and talked till Steve thought they were far enough from their family. Steve turned around to face Lori and captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

"Mmm, what was that for?" Lori smiled dreamily.

"No reason, just I love you so much." Steve responded coyly. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Lori, I love you so much. I was stupid for not fighting harder for you when you resigned. I should've worked harder to convince you to stay with Five-0. I thought we were better off as colleagues when you admitted your feelings for me, I just froze. I spent so many years hooking up with Catherine on-and-off but when you came back, I realised that it wasn't what I wanted. It may have taken me four years to come to realisation, but you coming back to Hawaii was fate. We are meant to be together. You've helped me become a better person, a more open person. When you told me Governor Denning offered you a choice to join Five-0, I realised it was a sign. You are an amazingly, intelligent and funny woman. You are so strong, brave and you being with you is so liberating. So, Lori Weston…" Steve pulled out a square turquoise Tiffany & Co box from his pocket and bent down on one knee. He lifted the lid of the box and looked Lori who had a hand over her mouth trying to muffle her sobs.

"Would you do me the honour of being my wife?" Lori looked at the beautiful one caret princess-cut surrounded by the diamond encrusted band. Lori nodded rapidly.

"Yes!" She choked out, "Yes!" Steve laughed nervously and took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Lori's ring finger. Steve dropped the box and picked up Lori who was laughing and smiling. She caressed his cheek with the back of her right-hand gazing in to his beautiful blue eyes. Lori captured his cheek in her palm.

" _Ti amo_ Commander Steven McGarrett." Lori said sweetly. She bent down and kissed Steve's lips passionately filled with love and lust.

" _Ti amo_ Mrs McGarrett…" Steve responded cheekily.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this :) I'm open to one-shot requests - just shoot me a DM or leave a comment below ! I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _xox Caz_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lori and Steve are in love._

 ** _Warning: Light BDSM and shameless smut *hint - lyrics*_**

* * *

Chapter Three

Lori was having a difficult morning – first, she had two clients cancel on her last minute messed up her schedule. Then, as she was driving into Five-0 HQ, her _nonna_ and _zie_ called her again … on FACETIME! She and Steve announced their engagement and politely told everyone that they weren't planning their wedding anytime soon, much to _her_ family's disapproval. Lori couldn't show any strong emotions because they could see her facial expressions. They were throwing ideas and Lori just kept saying no. Walking into HQ, she was sporting a headache, and now, they were having an argument of the location and who will be forking the money.

"Nonna, I don't need a big wedding! I just want to have my friends and family there on the day and plan something that I can afford." Lori said exasperatedly.

" _Assolutamente no!_ My oldest granddaughter will not pay for her own wedding. You can't possibly think about having a small wedding on the island?"

"Why can't I? It's my wedding and I will pay for it."

" _Steve would not approve!"_ Rose tutted.

"How would you know!? He wants me to be happy and he has a small family, so we don't need a big wedding! He is paying for the wedding too." Lori pushed the glass door open and walked into the open room where her team was standing around. She had yet to look up from her phone to acknowledge them.

" _Hai una grande famiglia, quindi è necessario un matrimonio in grande! Si può essere ricchi, ma non si paga per questo!_ " Then her aunts and grandmother began talking over each other again. Lori couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" Lori shouted causing her family to stop their bickering and her team to look at her curiously, "I am not having this conversation with you all right now. You're my family and I love you, but I've only been engaged for two weeks! Now, I need to work and I will call you. _Grazie e arrivederci._ " She hung up her phone and looked at her team tiredly.

"Sorry guys…" She apologized, "so what are we looking at?" Chin filled Lori in with their new case as Lori leaned into Steve's warm side as he gently rubbed his hand along her arm to comfort her. As they were finishing up the case, Jorge and Lou went to the crime scene, then Steve's sister walked in with Joan on sitting on her hip.

"Hey Mary! What are you doing here?" Steve gave his sister a hug once Lori took hold of her niece-to-be in her arms giving her a big kiss on her cheek.

"I need your help. I have a conference and I completely forgot to book a babysitter. I just flew in and I need to head over now."

"So, you need someone to look after Joan?" Steve folded his arms across his chest and looked at her displeased.

"Yes."

"Mary! You can't do this to me again! We have another case and we're all about to head out." Mary was about to open her mouth to respond before Lori interrupted.

"Not all of us need to go out." Lori took Joan's bag off Mary and handed Joan and the bag over to Steve. "You can stay here and look after her. How long is your conference?" Steve glared at Lori who looked pleased with herself.

"Till five tonight."

"Great!" Lori smiled, "Joan will be looked after while you're at your conference." Mary sighed with relief.

"Thank you so much Lori!" She hugged her future sister-in-law tightly and gave Joan and a stunned Steve a kiss on the cheek before leaving HQ. Danno and Chin walked over to Steve and said hi to Joan sweetly while internally laughing at Steve. Kono stood next to Lori with an amused look.

"What Steve?" Lori looked at her fiancé with a cheeky smile.

"Are you kidding me right now? We don't have time for to look after a baby."

"Yes we do. This case isn't that big." Danno said immediately. Steve shot Danno a deadly glare.

"Danno's right. Not all of us needs to be on the field." Chin said nonchalantly while playing with Joan.

"Fine then! One of you take her." Chin and Danno immediately backed away.

"We've got to go find a suspect." Danno said quickly and the both of them left HQ without another word. Kono turned towards the door and began walking away with Lori leaving Steve alone with Joan on his arms.

"She's going to be your niece too, you know?" Steve shouted after the two women.

"We're not married yet." Lori responded then giggled loudly. Steve sighed and looked at Joan who had lent her head on his shoulder and played with his collar.

"Looks like it's just going to be you and me, kiddo."

* * *

 _ **Let's talk about sex, baby**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let's talk about you and me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let's talk about all the good things**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And the bad things that may be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let's talk about sex**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let's talk about sex**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let's talk about sex**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let's talk about sex**_

 _ **\- Let's Talk About Sex by Salt n Pepa**_

Another day, another successful case closed however, the case had opened up another case that was linked to NCIS in Washington. When this happened, Lori immediately got on the phone to DC and contacted her former team at NCIS who were extremely happy to hear from her again. She sat in the car with Kono eating burgers on the phone while they were watching people pass by for their potential suspect. The NCIS director and Agent Gibbs informed her that the team would assist them in any way they can and will be there as soon as they can. Lori sat on top of the touchscreen table watching Steve say goodbye to Joan and Mary – she had to admit, seeing Steve in parent mode was a huge turn on. Steve hugged his sister goodbye and turned around to see Lori and the lust in her eyes. She was leaning back with her legs crossed – she was wearing a tight-fitting black skirt and a simple silk buttoned blouse with her favourite black pair of Louboutin heels. He could feel his cock twitch in his pants as he walked towards his _sexy_ fiancé. Lori's eyes went down to his pants and took her bottom lip in between her teeth and looked up at Steve as his huge body covered hers. Lori shuffled forward to the edge of the table and wrapped her arm around Steve's neck.

"Seeing you in _daddy_ mode is sexy." She leered. Steve looked at Lori's big, green eyes. He pressed his hips against hers and grinded against her gently.

"Ooh Steve." Lori groaned quietly in delight. Hearing those sexy noises coming out from Lori's mouth was a huge turn on for Steve – he loved how vocal she was whenever they had sex.

"I'm sorry for leaving you all alone with Joan today." Lori pouted. Steve growled and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her into a hard, lustful kiss. Lori immediately responded, pressing her body tightly against his and opened her mouth allowing Steve to thrust his tongue and salvaging her sweet taste. Both bodies were rubbing against each other – Lori could feel herself getting wet and Steve was getting hard. The kiss was so hot, Lori wanted Steve to do dirty things to her right there and then. Lori pulled away from the kiss gasping for air.

"You can make it up to me later." Steve said and pressed butterfly kisses along her jaw. He stood up and with the help of Lori, removed his shirt and resumed kissing down the column of her throat, nipping gently on her soft skin. Steve stood up and grasp the front of Lori's blouse and ripped it open, buttons popping all over the floor.

"Steve!" Lori cried out. Steve ignored her cries and continued kiss down the side of her neck. Lori was in heaven and her hands ran down the length of his back.

"Welcome to Five-0 HQ - OH MY GOD." Lori immediately snapped out of her sex haze and looked up at the interruption but Steve was still attending to her neck. There standing in front of them was Danno, Chin and Kono with her former NCIS team.

"Steve!" She whispered. Steve had no desire to stop – he wanted punish her for not letting him do his job and leaving him to babysitting duties. Lori pushed Steve away and whispered for him to look behind him. Steve turned his head and saw that there were people in the room as Lori put on Steve's t-shirt. Steve moved back to give Lori space to slide off the table and immediately stood behind Lori to cover his bulge and smiled sheepishly at their visitors who looked either amused or shocked. Standing in front of Lori and Steve was Danno, Chin, Kono with Agent Gibbs and Agent Bishop. Danny was the first one to break the silence. He clapped his hands together and looked at the visitors.

"I apologise on Steve and Lori's behalf for fornicating in public. Normally they do it at home, but it seems that they don't understand the concept doing things in private."

"Boss! I thought you weren't going to be here till tomorrow morning?" Lori said steadily.

"I was, but we managed to get a flight out early." Agent Gibbs responded with a straight face. Steve bent down and whispered in Lori's ear asking for his shirt back.

"You ripped mine. I can't walk around in a bra." Lori whispered in response. The door opened again and in walked Abby with Agent McGee and MI6 Officer Clayton Reeves.

"Lori!" Abby shouted excitedly dropping her bag and ran over to hug Lori tightly. Lori smiled and returned her hugged only for Abby to hug her tighter. Everyone approached Lori and Steve closer. McGee pulled Abby off Lori who were taking in big breaths.

"MI6!" Lori squealed and hugged the tall English man tightly. Danno walked over to Steve noticing that his body stiffened immediately. Lori pulled away from the man and walked back to Steve whose immediate instinct was to wrap one of his arms around Lori's waist tightly.

"NCIS, meet the leader of Five-0 and my fiancé…" She pat Steve's strong chest with a loving smile, "Commander Steve McGarrett."

"Commander McGarrett, Agent Gibbs. Nice to finally put a face to the name." Steve shook hands with the older man firmly. Gibbs introduced the rest of the team to Steve while Lori was tucked tightly into Steve's side.

"So, you couldn't bring Palmer or Ducky with you as well?" Lori grinned with her hand on his hip.

"Well, we need someone back in DC to help us. You've done well for yourself Weston." Gibbs smiled at her softly.

"What more could have asked for? After what happened when I was last with NCIS, Hawaii was the right place for me settle back down. I'll go to my office and get the keys to my house for you to all stay." Lori quickly walked to her office and changed into another shirt and picked up her bag, gun and badge before returning to main room. She tossed the keys at Gibbs who caught it against his chest. She saw Steve talking with MI6 with his chest puffed out and arm crossed to show off his bulging arm muscles.

Loro quietly shuffled and walked over to Steve and gave him his shirt back. Steve politely excused himself and pulled Lori with him into his office and shut the door. Steve slide on his shirt and looked at Lori.

"Once we get out of here, we're going to go home and finish what we started." Steve quietly ordered. Lori knew what was happening – he was in his role.

"Steve, we can't just abandon our guests." Lori said pointedly. Steve reached out and wrapped his hands tightly around Lori's arm, gripping on it tightly pulling her closer to him.

"Yes you can, and you will. If I have to watch you and MI6 together, it will be at work and only at tomorrow night's barbeque." Lori could hear the jealousy in his voice and immediately her eyes softened.

"Steve, if this is about Clayton, then you don't have anything to worry about." Steve remained looking passive and his hands tighten their grip causing Lori to wince in pain.

"This is not about him. This is about us and it is _our_ night." He lowered his lips to her ear and nipped the top of it.

"You couldn't wait to get home to play. You started this here now and I'm not stopping." His breath caressed her skin. She nodded.

"I can't hear you nod. Tell me." He demanded.

"Yes Steve." She said quietly. Steve loosened his grip and kissed Lori on the forehead and pulled her out of the room. She coughed existing the room covering up any hint of lust.

"The house is ready for you all to stay in. The fridge is stocked with food, the bar is filled with booze and other drinks. There's takeaway menus on the fridge, so settle yourselves in and get a good nights' rest." Lori and Steve hastily bid their farewells and left HQ immediately. Lori's family in New York were so excited to hear that Lori and Steve were engaged – her grandparents had told her that they sent them a brand-new brand new Lamborghini RWD Coupé. After a very long argument on the phone with them, she had no choice but to accept it. They also sent Lori a Bugatti Chiron for her birthday. Both cars however were sitting in the garage to prevent any damage. Lori has taken the Bugatti out to the track for a few runs during the day to test it, and Steve tested the Lamborghini. He instantly fell in love with it, but would still drive his work car around to prevent his _baby_ from being scratched or hit during a chase. Steve drove out of HQ with one hand on the wheel and the other on Lori's thigh.

"Were you and MI6 ever a thing?" Steve asked quietly. Lori looked at Steve in surprise – she could sense that Steve was feeling threatened.

"What do you mean by 'a thing'?" She tried to lighten the mood, only to get a harsh squeeze on her thigh.

"Don't play dumb with me Lori. Answer the question." He snapped. Lori closed her eyes and had to remind herself that Steve was in his role.

"No, we weren't. We went out on a few dates but it just didn't work. We're better off as friends." Lori said firmly. She noticed Steve's grip on the wheel loosen and quietly sighed with relief. The rest of the drive home was quiet, and Lori was internally excited for what was going to happen – they hadn't _played_ for a few weeks and Lori's desires heightened as they were getting closer to their newly renovated home. Three months ago, Steve and Lori decided to make some changes to Steve's house – bigger bathrooms, downstairs was converted into what Steve called a 'man cave' that had a TV entertainment system set up, a bar and pool table, a bigger kitchen and Steve surprised Lori with a huge walk-in wardrobe. Steve drove into their driveway and looked at Lori.

"Get inside and wait for me – do _not_ take off your clothes." Steve commanded in a stern voice. Lori nodded and leant forward to press her lips against his before racing off to the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Steve.

* * *

 _ **If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it**_

 _ **\- Pony by Ginuwine**_

A few months ago, Lori and Steve had begun being more adventurous with their sex life and it brought both of them a thrill. Lori loved to read those adult romances with explicit sex scenes and one day looked online of ways to spark their sex life. Steve came home one night and was shocked to see what Lori was doing. He spent the rest of the night teasing Lori until the following morning she decided to wake up Steve up one morning teasing his cock with her mouth and calling him _master_. Steve's interest immediately peaked, and they decided to try a little light BDSM – both Steve and Lori discovered they had a hidden sexual desire.

Steve loved teasing Lori and whispering filthy things in her ear, and Lori loved being spanked and loved Steve fucking her roughly and as much as she hated Steve not letting her come when she needed to, it was extremely mind blowing by the end of the night. On Lori's birthday, Steve made Lori breakfast in bed and his present for her was a _surprise_. A surprise was an understatement really – he had bought her sex toys! Steve smirked as he proceeded towards the bedroom to meet Lori, remembering her face when she lifted the lid off the top of the box – Steve had bought her a vibrator, an anal plug and some lube, a gold set of clamps and some rope. He knew that using a paddle or crops for hit Lori would take things too far after what had happened to her with Carter, so they only did light BDSM play. They are far from labelling themselves as a submissive and dominant, but they were expanding their sexual horizons and they were enjoying it – they would never do anything like this in public or at work and their safe word was ' _non piu_ ' which meant no more in Italian. Steve found it so hot when Lori would speak in her many different languages – Italian, Serbian and/or Spanish.

Steve walked into see his fiancé sitting on the edge of the bed waiting patiently. Once he came into her view, she perked up and watched him intensely. His hand reached out and rested his palm against Lori's cheek.

"What's the safe word?" He whispered.

" _Non pi,_ sir _"_ Lori drawled out. Steve's cock hardened at her enunciation of sir.

"Stand up." Lori obeyed and Steve pulled her into a lust-filled kiss as their bodies mashed together. Lori groaned in pleasure. He pulled his lip away from Lori's swollen lips and nipped down the column of her throat while his fingers were unbuttoning her blouse and pushed it off her body. She could feel the warmth from his callous fingers as his hand ran down her skin and swiftly pulled the skirt off her. Steve stood up allowing Lori to step out of the skirt and pointed at her heels for her to take off as well. Lori was blushing as felt Steve's heated gaze roamed down her body – Steve licked his lips as he made a mental picture of Lori standing in front of him in a black lace playsuit with a plunge front, bare back and a thong bottom. The front barely covered her hardened nipples. He admired her some more when he stepped around Lori and admired her nudity. He kissed and sank his teeth into the curve of her neck and shoulder causing Lori to cry out in pain. Her whimper was music to his ears as he used his tongue to sooth the pain.

"Do you remember your initial punishment?" Steve asked.

"Ten spanks, sir."

"Good girl, but since you left me alone with Joan, that's an additional ten."

"Yes, sir." Steve couldn't help himself from exploring her soft skin before firmly bringing him hand down firmly on her ass. Lori jumped in surprise. Steve wrapped his arm around her, under her breast and wrapped his free hand around her throat gently squeezing. He smacked her ass over and over again, enjoying the redness forming on the cheeks. Lori moaned and continued the wriggle beneath his hand and could feel herself getting better. Steve's spankings were always hard enough to sting but not enough to make her cry. After twenty fast and hard strikes, Steve's hand lingered, caressing her warm, red ass.

" _Feel so good._ " Lori purred. Steve picked her up and tossed her onto the bed causing Lori to giggle. Steve stripped out of his clothes and shoes then joined her on the bed, hovering over her body before reaching out to the bedside table. He pulled the first drawer out and pulled out the vibrator. Lori looked at the toy in excitement. Steve had yet to turn it on – he captured one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and his other hand lingering around the outer lips of her sex. Lori arched her back in pleasure allowing Steve to push the material away and captured her other nipple with his mouth.

"You are so wet for me, my darling." Lori's heart was pounding against her chest – she loved it went Steve called her pet names.

"Only for you, Steve." Lori gasped out. Steve grabbed the vibrator and lowered the tip against her mouth.

"Suck on it, Lori. Suck on it like you're sucking my cock." Steve growled and shoved it in her mouth. He pushed the lace to the side and shoved two fingers into her cunt making Lori cry out. Steve was loving seeing his fiancé so hot and bothered. Not being able to take it anymore, he pulled the vibrator out of Lori's mouth, turned it and shoved it into her sopping cunt.

" _Ahhhhh!"_ Lori's head was stuck between Steve's bent knees and opened her mouth in anticipation. Steve groaned as Lori's hot mouth took in his glistening cock. Her tongue mixing with his pre-cum was licking the thick shaft. Steve reached his hand down to the vibrator and began thrusting it in and out of her heat matching the speed of her fucking his cock with her mouth. Steve was groaning and panting from the pleasure she was giving him with that mouth of hers. Lori could feel herself about to burst, but so could Steve and immediately pulled the vibrator and cock out of her.

" _Sir!"_ Lori whined. Steve chuckled darkly.

"Get on fours." Steve ordered when he got off Lori and sat in front of her with the vibrator in his hands and his hardened dick sitting up against his stomach. Lori hurriedly got onto her knees and hands facing Steve. Steve deciding to teasing Lori a little longer, licked her juices off the vibrator and Lori could feel her juices dripping down her thighs. She tasted so sweet…like honey. Lori knew she shouldn't, but she needed too – her hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him slowly. Steve switched the vibrator off and threw it out of the way, allowing him to enjoy himself being pleasure by his fiancé. His hand reached out to her hair and grabbed a fist full of it, guiding her mouth to his manhood and began thrusting in her mouth. Steve moaned in pleasure as Lori's talented mouth always satisfied his sexual needs. He could feel his dick stiffening and pulled Lori's head away to make her look up at him. Her mascara was a mess, she had saliva mixed with the pre-cum drooling out of her mouth and down her chin, and Steve thought she looked like an absolute vixen.

"You like sucking my cock, don't you sweetheart?" He leered. Lori whimpered – she loved it when he talked dirty.

"Go to the bathroom and clean your face – I want to see your gorgeous face without makeup." Lori nodded and immediately left to the bathroom. Lori looked at herself in the mirror as she began washing her face – she was a hot mess but she loved it when Steve and Lori were having their time together in the bedroom. She loved wearing make-up but Steve preferred her without it, saying that her natural beauty is one of her best features. She wiped her face with the towel again and walked out with a smile on her face.

"Sit on the bed and lie back. I think you're going to enjoy this." Steve smirked. Lori obeyed. Steve crawled over to her and began slowly kissing from her ankle all the way up to her thigh. He gently bit the skin in her inner thigh but he was getting impatient. His hands grabbed the bothering lace and ripped it in two.

"Steve! That was a new one!" Lori scolded. Immediately, the aura shifted – Lori started getting nervous and her heart was starting to race when she saw Steve's eyes had darkened and his body had stiffened. He rolled her onto her stomach and began blistering her ass with his hand as his body hovered over her back and his lips nibbled on the top of her ear.

"Who is in charge?" Steve growled. Lori's ass was on fire and no longer could she feel the pleasure from Steve's battering…it was pain.

"Please Steve!" Lori whimpered.

"I can't hear you. I'm going to keep going until I hear what I want." Lori had tears running down my face

"Say it Lori! Who's in charge?" Steve demanded.

"YOU ARE SIR!" Lori sobbed out and in flash Steve stopped punishing her and rolled her onto her back and latched his mouth onto her clit.

" _Steve!"_ Lori cried out immediately coming at the sensation of Steve's lip on her. Her hand reached out to grasp onto Steve's head as he ate her out like a starving animal. Steve shoved two fingers into her and thrust in and out of her roughly as he continued to feast on her.

"Yes Steve! Feel so good!" Lori gasped out. Steve removed his mouth from Lori's clit but kept his finger thrusting roughly.

"You're such a good girl, baby. You took your punishment so well. Come for me one more time." Steve bent down and kissed Lori, allowing her to taste herself and as he curled his fingers hitting that _sweet_ spot, swallowed her cries as she came again. Steve pulled his fingers out of her dripping cunt and circling around that forbidden area.

"I think you're going to like this." Steve said darkly. His fingers were drenched and gently eased one into her ass slowly. Lori hissed out in pain – it was the first time they went near that area, but Lori's sexual desires overpowered her nerves.

"It's alright baby, you can take it." Steve cooed. He pulled Lori up off the bed and captured her lips into a searing kiss while his fingers continue to gently move in and out of her ass. His other hand wrapped around her long dark blonde brunette hair which Lori loved as she returned his kiss, moaning in his mouth. Her hand shakily grasp hold of his cock again, gently moving her hand along it.

"I need to have you." Steve couldn't take it anymore. He was on his knees and pulled Lori towards him – her back pressed again his front. His hands roam all over Lori's beautiful body, paying close attentions to her scars and tattoos. Lori leaned her head back on his shoulder purring in delight. Steve rubbed his cock over Lori's wet pussy both moaning at the friction.

"I love you, Lori." Steve whispered in Lori's ear.

"I love you so much Steve. You saved me." Lori said sweetly and turned her head to kiss Steve. Steve growled and thrusted his cock into her.

" _Steve!"_ Lori cried out and fell forward onto the bed as Steve roughly pounded her. Lori was in heaven and her hands fisted the bed sheets. Steve rested a hand on her hip and the other pulling her hair back.

"You love it rough don't you baby? No one can fuck you like I do." Steve said menacingly.

"Yes Steve! Only you. Fuck me!" Lori's eyes rolled to the back of her head as his cock rubbed her sweet spot and his hand spanked her already red ass cheeks. Her walls were tightening around him making Steve thrust harder. He pulled her back up against his front and she tried to meet his thrust but she was already almost spent from all the spanking.

"I need to cum! Please let me cum sir! I can't hold it." Lori begged – when they were role playing, she would never cum unless Steve gave her permission, even if Steve didn't remind her. She learnt her lesson the first time she did it without his permission… he left her in dishevel and frustration.

"Let go Lori." Steve bit down on her shoulder has her wall squeezed his cock and her cum came rushing down but Steve did not stop his relentless pummelling – her juices running down her thighs, making a mess. Steve pulled out and spread her ass cheeks out. Lori knew what was about to happen and despite being worn out from her biggest orgasm yet, she scooped her come and lathered it on Steve's cock, then he slowly pushed himself into that tight hole.

"Oh God!" Lori groaned, wrapping her arms around Steve's neck as he peppered kisses all over her shoulder and neck.

"You're so fucking tight Lori. How do you feel?"

"So good! Claim my ass sir! Destroy me so no one else can ever have me." Steve obliged. Lori was slightly in pain, but soon pleasure took off – there was this sensation that Lori has never felt before. Steve quickened his pace slamming into her harder and deeper. Steve's hand slapped her clit and Lori buckled her hips.

"This is all mine." He cupped her pussy and shoved two fingers in her, "I own this pussy...I owe this ass. I own you!"

"Oh Steve! I feel so full. Oh God! I'm coming Steve! I need to come please!" Lori moaned.

"Come." Lori let go. It was her biggest orgasm to date. Steve thrust into her a few more times before spilling himself in her ass. They were both a sweating mess. Steve slowly pulled out of her and picked her up, walking into their bathroom. He placed Lori on top of the marble counter then turned to the taps to fill up the bath tub. He stood in between Lori's leg and brushed her hair back watching her face.

"That was intense." Lori said sleepily.

"Was it too much?" Steve asked worriedly. Lori looked at her fiancé with a smile on her face and shook her head.

"It was just right." Steve turned off the taps and threw in the Sunny Side Bubble Bar that Lori bought from Lush the other week. Steve grinned and picked up Lori before dumping her into the bath. Steve stepped in from behind Lori and began cleaning the both of them up.

* * *

The next morning, Lori woke up feeling aches in areas of her body that she hadn't felt in a while. She rolled over to see Steve still asleep. His chest was rising with every breath and she rested her hand above his heart. My God, she loved the man. It took them years to be in a good place, but for love like theirs, it was worth it.

"How are the wedding plans coming along?" He ran his hand down the length of her back.

"Frustrating. My family doesn't seem to understand that all we want is a small wedding with close family and friends." Steve chuckled at his fiancée's cute annoyed face.

"Babe, they've missed on your whole life. It's their way of making it up to you. You should just let them plan the whole wedding." Lori looked at him aghast.

"Are you crazy? You know what they're like – crazy. This wedding is going to be expensive and overboard. The other day, she asked me whether we wanted doves."

"Doves? What the hell are doves for?"

"I don't know. They just wanted something extravagant. Oh, by the way. My grandfather thinks it's time to reveal myself to the public eye." Steve pulled Lori up and sat against the headboard of the bed.

"And how do feel about that?"

"Good surprisingly. I already put it off for an extra year because I wasn't ready."

"When is it?"

"It's on the 20th of December – five days before Christmas. It's the company's annual Christmas Gala. Zio Marco told me that they have charity auctions and have donations made to many charities to try and give them a great Christmas. Would you like to be my date?" She looked at him with those beautiful eyes that he fell in love with.

"I thought being your fiancé, I was automatically your date?" He joked.

"Of course, but I just wanted to be polite, just in case I needed to go alone and maybe join their bachelorette auction, where the highest bidder wins a date with the bachelorette." Steve growled.

"That ring on your finger means that you're taken. No auctions for you. Don't make me punish you again."

"I was only kidding Steve." Lori rolled her eyes, got up out of bed and picked up her silk robe off the floor and slid it on.

"I need to get dressed. We're meeting the NCIS team for breakfast." Lori walked into the bathroom and shut door behind her. She undressed her robe and walked into the shower, turning on the taps. She stood under the showerhead with a million thoughts flowing through her mind. She ran her fingers across her scars and tattoos that were imprinted on her body. She was scared. She knew how brutal the corporate world would be, especially for her family's global corporation. She told herself that she needed to stay strong and brave – questions will be asked, she needed to answer them. Steve would be with her and so would her family. Lori finished in the shower, put on some light makeup and dressed in a pair of black pants and a simple white blouse. She walked downstairs to see Steve dressed in his usual _uniform_.

"Do we need to go to the shops to buy more stuff for dinner tonight?" She helped Steve bring out the things they need for the barbeque. After last night's sexual encounter, they were still too awake to sleep, so they prepared the meat and salads ahead of time.

"No. We have more than enough." Lori walked over to Steve and wrapped her arms around his waist with a smile on her face.

"Promise me that you won't let your jealousy affect you tonight."

"What are you talking about, baby?" Steve pulled her in close.

"You know what I'm talking about. You have nothing to be jealous about MI6. Trust me."

"I trust you…it's him I don't trust."

"That's good enough for me." They joined the NCIS team for breakfast that only lasted fifteen minutes, as Steve got a call for a body. Lori remained at Five-0 HQ with Agent Bishop and Agent McGee, while Agent Gibbs and MI6 accompanied the rest of the team with Max and Abby at the crime scene.

"It seems there's no reason for you to miss working with us in Washington." Bishop smiled at one of closest friends.

"I do miss the team though. I spent four long years there, so it's hard not to miss you guys."

"Well, we missed you too Agent Weston. Sorry, Agent McGarrett." McGee grinned. The three of the laughed – they were really close back in Washington. Outside of work, they would have weekly dinner at different restaurants or one of them would cook. Abby and Clayton came with them most fortnights, but only if Lori was cooking.

"You two better be at our wedding in a couple months." She glared at them.

"Of course we will be! We'll send our RSVP cards when we get back to DC." Bishop grinned. The rest of the day went well, finding a few suspects for the case however, they haven't made a massive breakthrough yet with finding the main culprit. They all gathered around Lori and Steve's house for a barbeque, but Lori and Kono couldn't miss their daily surfs together, so she left Steve in charge of everything with Danno and Chin while they went surfing. Lori sat on her board after she surfed two waves, looking out into the Hawaiian waters.

"You alright sister?" Kono paddled up to her best friend, sat up on her board and squeezed her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Thinking about New York?"

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be. You're going to be fine. You give the cameras a big smile, and just be yourself."

"I'm not worried about that."

"What are you worried about that then?" Lori went silent. She looked down at her bikini-clad body, running her hands over her tattoos and scars.

"Lori, these tattoos define who you are – a strong, independent woman who sacrifices herself every day to take down criminals. Don't let them tell you otherwise." Lori looked at her best friend with a smile on her face. Lori surfed a couple more waves, before they decided it was time to return back to the house.

Steve sat on the chair sipping his beer while Danno and Clayton watched over the cooking meat while sipping their beers.

"So McGarrett, are you treating Lori the way she deserves to be treated? If you're not, I'm afraid we're going to have some words."

"She treats her like a Queen, don't you worry about that boss." Danno answered for Steve.

"After what happened to her in Washington, I need to make sure she has the right people around her. From what I've seen, she has it."

"I take it; I have your approval?" Steve asked carefully, looking at the Agent. Gibbs nodded and he exhaled, not realising he had been holding his breath the whole time. Steve took another sip off his beer when he saw his fiancé from the corner of his eye, walking up to the house with her board tucked against her waist, and a towel slung over shoulder. Lori caught him looking at her and winked at him, then put her board up against the wall of the house, before going into the house to put a pair of shorts and shirt on. Kono and Lori joined everyone out back for dinner – the night finished on a high with everyone getting along well. Steve would gently caress Lori's skin or press butterfly kisses on her shoulders, neck or behind her ear, just to show everyone ( _especially_ Clayton) that Lori was his.

* * *

"Hello, Welcome to The Plaza, how may I assist you?" Lori and Steve arrived in New York two days ahead of the Christmas Gala by request from Lori's grandparents. Lori argued that they couldn't take any more time after work, especially on late notice, but after an hour of arguing back and forth, Lori caved into her grandparents' command and in return, they emailed her and Steve first class tickets. Her grandmother told them to pack light, because she was going to take them shopping at Fifth Avenue, much to Lori's dismay. Lori was a simple person – she didn't need or want all those materialistic things, or the rich lifestyle, but she let her family _spoil_ her after they missed out on almost forty years in her life.

"Hi, my name is Lori Weston, I have a reservation." The woman smiled and tapped away on her computer. Steve approached the desk and wrapped his arm around Lori's waist, and pulled her close to him and kissed her temple. He could see the men in the lobby eying his woman's body.

"Ah, yes. You have a reservation till the first of January for The Penthouse Suite." Lori eyes widened in shock.

"Are you sure? I booked for the standard Plaza Room till the twenty-fourth."

"Just let me double check that." The woman smiled at looked down at her computer again. Lori looked at Steve, thinking that he might've changed the reservation, but he shook his head.

"It seems your grandmother called earlier and changed your reservation. You will now be staying in Penthouse Suite located on the 20th floor, and all expenses has been paid." Lori looked at Steve in frustration.

"I swear, that old lady is going to drive me crazy." Steve chuckled. The bellhop assisted with their bags and led them up to their suite. The doors opened and Lori walked into their suite in awe. It was amazing. Lori and Steve were like children in a candy store – running around their 1,500 sq. ft. two-storey Penthouse Suite. When Lori saw their massive king bed, she jumped on the bed and sighed in joy.

"Thank you grandma!" Lori shouted with her fists in the air. Steve joined her on the bed and pulled her on top of him.

"I have to admit, taking some extra days off is going to be so worth it since we're staying in this room."

"How about we start the day off with a bang?" Lori purred, brushing her lips against his. Steve growled and kissed her passionately…and then began showing her how much he loved her.

Lori took her time in their luxurious shower, before they decided to order some room service and watch a movie before the chaos came the next day. There was someone at the door however, impatiently ringing their doorbell. Steve sighed and answered the door, and guess who it was? Lori's grandmother Rose.

"Hello Steven! Welcome to New York." Steve loved Rose – she was such a beautiful woman. She was always generous with her time, helping out people in need and she never judged anyone on their actions but on the person She was considered as the Goddess of Wisdom in the family. Steve greeted her with a hug and smile, before moving from the door to allow her into the room. They sat in the living room, while they waited for Lori.

"Nonna! What are you doing here?" Lori asked in surprise coming out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel.

"Checking in on you two." Lori came over to sit beside Steve who wrapped his arm her shoulder and his thumb caressing her shoulder, "what are you planning to do tonight for your first night in New York?"

"We were planning on just getting room service and watching movies. The Penthouse is lovely, thank you _nonna_."

"Your welcome, my dear. Now, go and put a nice dress on and Steve, you go put on a nice shirt and pair of pants then we shall go to dinner. Your grandfather will be here in twenty minutes and I'll wait for you here." Steve and Lori sighed – they knew tonight was going to be full-on with Lori's family, but Steve enjoyed being around them. Having grown up in such a straight-forward and messy, small family, Steve embraced having Lori's family – aunts, uncles, and a whole load of cousins seemed to fill his life and gave him an urge to start a family with Lori.

Lori wore a dark navy ½ Cape pantsuit with a deep v-neckline and tight, tapered pant leg, and an exposed upper back with a halter neck closure. She also wore a pair of nude platform heels and her favourite dusty-rose coloured leather Saint Laurent medium shoulder size. Steve worse a simple blue buttoned up shirt and black slacks with leather shoes.

They arrived at a restaurant called Blacktail where they were taken to a private room where her immediate family was excluding the kids. The food and drinks that they had ordered was amazing.

"Lori, your uncles and I were talking and we would like you to be involved with the company." Lori stopped her fork halfway to her mouth and looked at her grandfather.

"Why?" Lori stopped eating and look at her family.

"So you can help carrying on your family's legacy. Your father worked tirelessly to help bring our business to the level that it is today despite being a silent board member. Don't you want to continue your father's work?"

"I do, but how? I work with Five-0 and run a gym. I can't balance all that and working in property development, let alone know anything about it."

"You can work in the family business part-time. We have decided to set up a Hawaiian Headquarters. Recent clientele lists have shown that we have a massive number of properties available for redevelopment and lots of clients who are interested. We want you to help oversee the progress of the construction at this stage." Lori was silent. Did she want to be involved in the family business? She had never really thought about it.

"Are you sure? I don't know anything about the business."

"That's fine. One of your uncles will help you out. Construction won't start till late next year though."

"They haven't even set a wedding date yet; can you believe it, Antonio?" Rose cried out.

"Darling, Lori is a grown woman. She and Steve will decide on a wedding date when they are ready for it."

"Actually, we've set it to the eighteen of July – during the summer." Steve said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's a great time of a wedding!" Rosa gushed.

"Well that's even better for the business and Lori."

"How so?" Lori was confused with what her grandfather was talking about.

"We would like it if you could come and spend some time in New York and Los Angeles learning about the business. It could take a few weeks to a month maximum." She looked at Steve who was already looking at her. Her eyes telling him that they'll talk about it first, because he was also her boss as well as her fiancé.

"I'll have to talk about it with Steve first. I can't just abandon my jobs for a month while I'm doing another job on the mainland. I also will have a wedding to plan."

"I understand. Call me as soon as you make a decision. Other than that, let's enjoy the rest of the dinner then enjoy tomorrow's event!" Antonio raised his wine glass and smiled.

The Christmas Ball went off without a hitch and Lori and Steve thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Antonio did his annual speech and revealed Lori's identity to the public eye. For the event, she thought it would be best to cover up all her tattoos despite her grandmother telling her not to worry about it, but she went ahead and got it covered up anyways. The media in attendance went in a frenzy and the couple was being introduced to many guests by her uncles. Most of the guests were a lot of members of the board, or high-level powered figures in the business. Lori didn't join the Bachelorette auction, but she thoroughly enjoyed watching people bid for dates – there was a waft of desperation but all in all, it was for a good cause.

Steve and Lori spent their Christmas and New Years in the Hamptons where the all the America-based Weston family members were in attendance. The women spent time with Lori making some wedding plans, but also helping her out with some scheduled interviews and photoshoots that her grandparents begged her to do it. Lori was not used to the public eye, nor was Steve but he was quietly grateful that Lori had the most attention out of the two of them.

Upon boarding their flight back to Hawaii, Steve and Lori sat down in their upgraded to first class seats, sighing with relief.

"I'm so glad we're going back home. I don't think I could stay with my family for another week." Lori was exhausted. She loved her family, but sometimes they were just overbearing and don't understand the concept of space/privacy.

"You know you had a good time with them." Steve grinned.

"I did, but you and I both agree that they are a bit much."

"And you're about to go spend some more time with them in a couple weeks learning the business."

"I know…but it's something I should do. My brother would've done it, but they're all gone so this is my chance to make my parents and brother proud." Lori said quietly looking at her hands in her lap. Steve reached his hand over and squeezed her hand.

"Babe, they'll always be proud of you – no matter what you do. You've made it this far in your life through hard work and survival. They're proud of you and will always love you, just like I am proud of you and I love you." Steve smiled at his fiancé. Lori leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding. I love you too." She said sweetly.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this :) I'm open to one-shot requests - just shoot me a DM or leave a comment below ! I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _xox Caz_


	4. Chapter 4

_Time-jump. Wedding Season & Love; NCIS LOS ANGELES!_

 _Edited._

* * *

Chapter Four

 _July 2018_

Lori and Steve had been very busy since the Christmas Ball – busy working with Five-0, planning a wedding, and for Lori, learning the family business and running her gym. She was glad that Doris took on about 80% of the work for her while she was learning the family business. Lori spent a lot of times with her uncles flying back forth from Hawaii to New York and Los Angeles where the two headquarters were. Steve was supportive and level-headed when Lori felt stressed out.

Lori and Steve's wedding was creeping up quickly with the final preparations underway. Rose wanted to give her granddaughter a BIG wedding to make up for the years that they have missed of Lori's life, but the two of them got into a huge argument and Lori cracked it at her family (without Steve's presence). Lori wanted a small wedding where only extremely close family in friends – meaning her grandparents cannot invite family from Italy or Serbia, board members and their family or just people at Lori and Steve did not know However, things didn't go Lori's way. She and Steve decided that the lunch reception would only have their immediate family and extremely close family (for them), then the evening reception outside would have their larger group of friends, colleagues and extended family (*cough* Weston Family *cough*). The number of guests were 40 and 300. Steve almost fainted when he saw the final list of attendees for the evening reception. At the end, they had come to a compromise with Lori being the one to make the final decisions, and although she and Steve had been extremely adamant that they would each pay for half the wedding, but they gave into Lori's grandparents and let them pay for it.

Lori and Steve spent their day off travelling around the island trying to find a venue and it was difficult till they travelled to Lanai. They were given a tour of the Four Seasons Resort venue rooms, and came across the best rooms she had ever seen. Immediately, they put a deposit and the date was set for a wedding – the ceremony would combine with a small lunch reception at the Cascades where the room overlooked Koi fish ponds, cascading waterfalls and lush tropical plants, followed by a couple hours to rest and photos, then a huge wedding reception back at the Lu'au Gardens.

"This is it." It was all Lori said. Steve hummed in agreement. The guest list was a tough one for Steve – he was not used to having so many people in his life since before Lori.

" _Hey babe, we need to confirm the guest list for the wedding before we send out save the date cards and the invitations. Who makes the list for lunch?" Lori said looking down at her wedding planning journal. Steve finished making dinner and walked over to sit beside her placing their meals in front of them._

" _Well, the Five-0 team and their plus ones, Grace, my mom, sister and little Joan, Joe and some of our friends."_

" _So that's like twelve?" Steve nodded digging into his pasta._

" _Great, so the other 28 guests are from my side. Perfect." Lori grinned. She took a gulp of her glass of wine._

" _So who makes the cut?" Lori was drawing lines across name after name that her grandmother had emailed her._

" _My grandparents and my uncles and aunts and their families from my dad's sides. Mom's parents died when I was a kid and she was an only child anyway."_

" _So, all of them make exactly twenty-eight?"_

" _Twenty-six actually. Uncle Stefano and Aunt Piper has three kids, Uncle Ben and Aunt Leona have five kids, and Uncle Tony and Aunt Clementine have four kids. Aunt Caterina and Uncle Dante have four kids."_

" _Yeah, that's enough." Steve sounded intimidated when Lori listed that many number of kids. Lori giggled, "anyways, have you done the guest list for the evening reception?" Lori nodded and handed him the piece of paper._

" _It's also double-sided." Steve briefly scanned through the names but was already getting a headache at the number of names he has seen._

" _Is this everyone coming to the wedding?" Lori nodded and his jaw dropped._

" _It includes all of us on the list as well, but the total number of attendees is 300 people."_

" _Holy fuck."_

" _Steve! You do know that included in the 300 guests are the NCIS team from Los Angeles, too right? We can't not invite them – they're good friends of ours now. The team in DC already RSVP saying they couldn't make it."_

" _I know…but is this what you want Lori? Are you happy? I mean we're having two receptions and a huge guest lists. I'm worried that all this wedding planning is making you forget that this about our special day." Steve's brows furrowed. Lori smiled._

" _I am happy! At first I wasn't, but the more I think about it and been planning the day, the more happy and excited I am. Besides, I'm marrying you in and celebrating with friends and family – that includes all 300 guests."_

 _The happy couple finished their meal after checking off another task off her to-do list for the wedding._

* * *

The warm sunlight shone through their window, and the smell of the ocean was as delightful as ever. Lori's eyes slowly fluttered open and her sight adjusted to the bright sunlight. She looked down and realised she was laying over the top of Steve. Her finger traced down the marks that her nails made after last night's love-making. Steve shifted a little under her touch and slowly woke up.

"Good morning fiancée…" Lori grinned, as Steve gazed into her twinkling blue eyes.

"Good morning love. Not heading down for a surf yet?" Steve stretched.

"Waiting for you to wake up. Thought we could go and surf together before we get married tomorrow." Each to their own, they were both equally excited to reach this milestone in their lives. They also had discussed the ideas of kids and that they both want a family – a big family just like Lori's uncles and aunts had.

"That sounds like a very good idea. I heard that you're not have a bachelorette party?" Steve looked at her curiously.

"Eugh…they're so tacky," Lori stood up and walked to the wardrobe to put on a bikini, "I told Kono that I just wanted to have a nice spa day where I can relax, get nails done and lots of drinking and eating before I have to starve myself tomorrow."

"I take it I won't get to sleep with you tonight in the hotel room then?" Steve leaned against the door frame with his arm crossed watching Lori finish dressing." She threw him a pair of swimming trunks and walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, but no. We'll see each other tomorrow when you're standing there waiting for me as I walk down the aisle and when my grandfather gives me away to you, and then we can sleep together till death do us part."

"Thank you for coming back." He brushed his lips against hers.

"Thank you for healing me. You made it back into my heart." She sighed lovingly. The two spent their morning surfing at Castles, Oahu and having breakfast at a local café reminiscing the times they have spent together. Lori made a firm decision, that for her wedding she was going to cover up her tattoos – one that Steve didn't think was necessary as he said that the tattoos represent who she is. She immediately started crying and saying terrible things about herself, but by the end of her conversation with Steve, she wanted to have the perfect wedding where her skin is as clear and clean as a newborn baby.

* * *

Lori and Kono arrived at the Four Seasons Lanai Resort earlier then all the other girls that were attending her 'mellow hens' night' to meet with the wedding planner and reconfirm menus and check on the assembling of the wedding venues. Lori loved the smell of flowers and loved the colours. She had a separate wedding planner – ones that her grandmother had introduced her to called The Style Co based in Melbourne, Australia. Between lots of Skype calls and travels to Australia (thanks to her grandparents), they were more than happy to take on the task after lots of convincing AND paying for their flights and accommodations. Lori was sold the moment she saw their Instagram and website.

Sarah (her personal wedding planner) arrived in town a couple days before the wedding, with the help of Lori and Kono, the design of the wedding was going extremely smoothly. Rose had booked the wedding planner a year in advanced and secretly made plans behind Lori's back with some designs and arrangements, until the date was set, which was when Lori was informed of all the plans. Her wedding planner had a team that flew into Hawaii with her, and they worked with the wedding specialist at the Four Seasons. Lori's first trip to Australia, she travelled around the country sight-seeing and surfing with Kono when she came across a label called 'Grace Loves Lace'. Lori immediately fell in love with their dresses the moment she stepped into the Gold Coast showroom, and thankfully they had another showroom at Venice Beach in LA. That made life a lot easier for Lori – instead of flying across the world, she only had to fly a couple hours and do skype consultations to get her dress perfect.

Lori and Steve thought it was best that for their lunch reception, they would just do something simple and chose the Backyard Barbecue option – 4 appetizers and salads, 4 small entrees and 4 desserts. However, for dinner – that is a whole other story because Lori's family and their friends all loved to eat! She knew fancy wedding food was never enough. They had chosen for appetizers to have two salad and two vegetable options, then one chicken, seafood, beef and pork option (people with dietary requirements had something else, but luckily there weren't many), and they also had to add on food stations – a fish taco bar, sushi bar, Hawaiian heritage noodle station, ice cream sandwich station, and ice cream and sundae station; and of course, their wedding cake.

Lori's aunt Leona was good friends with a French patisserie chef living in Manhattan who was more than happy to make their wedding cake all the way out in Hawaii. They managed to get the wedding cake they wanted – a tall croquembouche wedding cake with sugar strings and flower decorations. The profiteroles were filled with vanilla, chocolate, coffee and green tea custard filling, and Steve LOVED the taste when they went for the cake testing back in New York.

Her aunt Caterina was a big named fashion designer, so her connections got Lori the best hairstylists and make-up artists that her aunt could vouch for, and got her a great deal on her shoes. When Lori and Kono got into their room that they were having their girls' night, Lori was informed that the NCIS team from Los Angeles had arrived and checked in. Rose had asked one of her niece's daughter to check on the other guests who were expected to arrive in Hawaii tomorrow – the morning of the wedding which was most Lori's family.

Later that evening, the girls were joined by Rose, Lori's aunts, Doris, Mary with Joan, Gabby, and Grace for their relaxing night. They ordered tons of room service and had champagne as they were getting facials, manicures and pedicures in the room while sharing tons of stories.

"So, Lori… any problems you need to hash out before you marry my uptight brother?" Mary asked with a grin on her face.

"Not really. We're really happy together." Lori grinned.

"It is true that you and Steve broke off your engagement like eight months ago?" Mary asked as she settled Joan in the bed to sleep.

"Yes, it's true. It was because of Catherine." Lori said quietly.

"Is that when you stayed at my place for a couple nights and you didn't have your ring?" Kono's eyes were wide open as she finally put the pieces together.

"Yep. That exact time..." Lori nodded her head. Every leaned forward expecting Lori to explain. She sighed and told the story.

* * *

 _ **Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You cut me open**_

 _ **\- Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis**_

 _Lori was in her walk-in wardrobe where she was organising her shoes on a late Wednesday night. She found it very therapeutic after a hectic day at work and often used it to destress. Steve and Lori had been engaged for a couple weeks now, and recently she noticed that Steve was always on his phone at late hours of the night. She pressed the home button on her iPhone and checked the time – 12:01. She picked up her phone and walked over to the bed, then slid under the covers ready to fall asleep. Steve was still in the shower when she saw his phone made an alert and the screen lit up. Lori looked at the shower to make sure that he wasn't coming out anytime soon. Lori rolled over and pressed the home button and saw that it was text message sent by Catherine. She had been contacting him at strange hours, and occasionally Steve wouldn't come home till very late at night after work, or leave home before she woke up. She knew that he was doing something very fishy and when she asked him, he would tell her that it was nothing, just a friend needing some help. Lori knew he was lying – she was a profiler and worked for NCIS…she knew if someone was lying._

' _Meet me down at Queen's Surf Beach. I'll be waiting.' Lori's eyes narrowed and immediately all these self-doubt and horrible thoughts spun around her mind. This was the final straw of Steve's lies. She needed to go and surf then suddenly came up with a brilliant idea. She heard the taps turn off in the shower and quickly got out of bed and changed into a t-shirt and shorts with her bikini underneath._

" _Hey babe! I'm going for a surf." She shouted as she wore her sandals in her walk-in. Steve walked out of the bathroom wearing only his pyjama pants._

" _What? No! It's midnight! Absolutely not." Steve looked at her angrily._

" _I need Steve. I just need some space. After today, I need a break. Besides…I just need to think things over." Lori whimpered at the end. Not only had the engagement and Catherine been in her mind, but she seemed to be having these "moments" where flashbacks of Carter torturing her invading her mind._

" _Hey, what's wrong?" Steve' demeanour immediately changed and walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "you're not having second thoughts about getting married, are you?"_

" _No!" Lori immediately shut that idea down – of course she wanted to marry Steve…leaving him was never a thought, "I just need to do something where I can take my mind off everything." Steve sighed._

" _Fine, but be safe. If you feel unsafe or nervous, come home straight away."_

" _Don't worry. I'll be fine. There's always people around surfing this late at night." That part was true, especially in Waikiki with the number of tourists and security around especially late at night. Lori pecked his lips. She quickly got a towel from the cupboard and her board off the sundeck outside, and got in her car and drove to the beach. She needed to make sure that Steve wouldn't notice her car, so she parked her car in front of someone's house a couple streets away from the beach carpark. She was standing about 10 feet away from where Catherine was standing. She was furious, and immediately went into the water to surf. After a few waves, she sat on her board looking up into the moonlight - she was glad that no one could see her…only a dark feminine figure in the waters._

 _She saw Steve approaching the other woman – watched every single movement and body language between the two. She looked at Steve in particular – he looked happy and relaxed. He didn't seem on edge like he had been the past few weeks. Then it hit her – he knew about her blackouts and moments. Lori would sometimes have those moments of vulnerability in the field, but she thought she hid it so well. She looked at the two people and came to a moment realisation – her demons will always haunt her no matter how much therapy she goes through and that burden she lays on Steve. She wiped away the forbidden tears that fell and got out of the water and drove home. She needed to leave before it was too late._

 _She literally ran into her wardrobe and packed a bag of clothes and shoes. She walked over to her side of the bed, pulled out her badge, gun and other necessities she would need. She heard the door open and footsteps walking up the stairs. She threw her things in the bag and zipped it up. She walked over to the chair by the bookcase and closed her eyes._

" _Hey!" Steve said with surprise, "what are you doing sleeping on the chair?" He walked over and brushed the wet hair away from her face._

" _How long Steve?" She whispered. He looked at her in confusion._

" _How long what?"_

" _How long has things been going on between you and Catherine?" She asked him bluntly. She pushed his hand away and stood up. Steve stepped away and looked at Lori's angry face._

" _How did you know?" He asked quietly. Lori scoffed at his ignorance._

" _You underestimate me. You think I wouldn't know about the absurd late calls, texts and you coming home at ridiculous hours of the nights or leaving home before I have woken up? How many times Steve?" Tears welled up at the back of her eyes again. Steve looked at her but she couldn't read his emotions._

" _Ten times since we've been engaged." He quietly admitted. Lori felt her blood rising and she just exploded._

" _Why would you do this to me Steve? I saw you tonight. My heart just shattered when I saw you two together – happy and relaxed. I should've known you wouldn't have lasted being with me for this long. I gave you an out time after time again. I told you that what happened to me will never go away – even my therapist told you that I will get nightmares, I will black out, but you keep telling me that you would never leave me." She ranted. Her torturous tears fell._

" _TEN TIMES STEVE!" She screamed out of the blue, "Why did you even ask me to marry you if you were never 100% with me?" There was silence as they both stood in front of each other rigidly._

" _At first, it was just a few texts to see how we were going, then she was in town and wanted to have lunch…then it just happened. I was drowning being with you – all the nightmares and blackouts that you were suffering deeply affected me more than I thought. I just needed somewhere to get away from it all and regather my thoughts."_

" _So out of all people, you went to Catherine? You could've just gone to Danno, Chin, Adam or even Joe!" Lori threw her hands in the air with annoyance._

" _Why did you even ask me to marry you Steve? Am I not enough to you? I'm sorry my nightmares are such a burden to you. I'm sorry I interrupted your bachelor life."_

" _You are enough for me and you needed me."_

" _I don't need anyone! Don't you dare say that to me. I love you so much. I am so grateful for everything you have done for me. I know that my nightmares hurt both you and me but I must live with it for the rest of my life and you have no idea what it's like – you don't live inside my mind. I do really love you, but if you keep doing this to me then there is nothing left to say but…" Lori removed her ring and placed it on the carpet. She walked around him picked up her bag and left the room._

" _Lori, wait!" She stopped at the door and turned around. He had tears and was holding the ring, "I'm sorry. I love you too. I should never have kept in contact or even see Catherine while we've been together. I was wrong. Please stay, come back to bed and we can talk about it tomorrow." He pleaded._

" _No." She stormed out of the house, got in her car and drove off. The first place she could think of was Kono and Adam's place because her house was being rented out to a couple backpackers. She sobbed in her car all the way to their place._

 _She knocked on the door rapidly and waited in front of the place with her bag and shivering from the pouring rain she was drenched with._

 _The door open and Lori looked up to see a half-asleep Kono._

" _Lori, what are you doing here so late?"_

" _I have nowhere else to go. Can I stay with you guys tonight?"_

" _Of course, come in…you must be freezing." Kono said without hesitation. She led her best friend to the guest room for her to shower and change into something warmer. She slid down the wall and cried under the running water. She couldn't believe Steve would do this to her. She couldn't help shake the feeling about the possibility that they had slept together. She shook her head and stepped out of the shower changing into a warmer pair of pyjamas then walked to the kitchen where Kono was making tea._

" _Thanks Kono for letting me stay here. I'm sorry for waking you up." Lori sat on the bar stool at the kitchen island as Kono gave her some tea._

" _It's fine. I'm here for you sister. Want to tell me what happened?" Kono leaned against the sink and looked at Lori with concern. Lori was silent and only looked down at her now ring-less finger._

" _I can't…" Kono nodded. Lori sighed, "It was bad."_

" _So does this mean that the wedding is off?" Kono pointed at her finger._

" _Lori!" The girls turned their heads to see Adam walking towards them and looked at Lori with surprise._

" _Hey Adam. Sorry for waking you up." He waved off her apology._

" _Don't worry about it. Is everything alright?" Lori felt a pang of jealousy at the sight of Kono and Adam cuddling closely. Kono and Adam went through a tough time especially with Adam being locked up, and all the mess with his family. Lori internally scoffed at Steve's lame excuse for seeing Catherine._

" _Yeah, I'm just tired. I'm going to turn in. Thanks again for letting me stay K." Lori walked to her room hearing Kono and Adam talking quietly, but she ignored it and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow._

 _The next few days were rough for both Lori and Steve. He had never felt such emptiness before. Danno did his thing and told Steve off but also allowed Steve to confined in him about how to deal with Lori. Steve also called up Lori's therapist and had a session with her. He realised that he was being selfish and a huge idiot with how he had been treating Lori…he was disgusted with himself. Lori hadn't been to work for past week since that night. After that night, he sat on the edge of the empty bed and looked down at the ring – they had a great sex life, but he was pulling away from her emotionally. He immediately called Catherine and told her to never contact him ever again (very angrily). Steve had ruined one of the best things in his life by his selfishness and another woman. He didn't even tell her that they never slept together… he can only imagine the thoughts Lori was thinking about him being with Catherine._

 _Lori was at the gym a couple hours after lunch. She was upstairs about to do cage fighting with a couple amateurs' fighters who train at the gym. She found solace at her gym since she had left the house – she left Kono's place the following morning before everyone got up and checked into the one bedroom grand ocean view suite at the Ritz-Carlton on Waikiki Beach knowing that to be the last place anyone would find her. She finished wrapping her hands in tape, took off her shoes and socks then stepped into the cage. She slid her mouth-guard in and smiled,_

" _Don't hold back. I'm not an official cage-fighter, but treat me as if I am one. However, if you're in extreme pain or extremely uncomfortable…tap out straight away. However, go hard." She said. Her opponent nodded._

 _Steve had enough – Lori hadn't answered any calls of texts from anyone including himself. She was not at the places that she would expect him to be and whenever he thought he could catch up to her, she was gone again._

" _What's wrong Steve?" Chin looked at his boss with his arms crossed and brow raised._

" _Can't find any way to contact Lori. She hasn't left the country and her cards all check out. She's been using cash – all her transactions are from the bank."_

" _Did you check the gym?" Kono asked, also slightly worried about Lori. Her gut feeling was that Lori was safe somewhere, but not hearing from her for a full week was a bad sign._

" _Yes, but she's not there." Then Danno stormed the room with his phone in the air._

" _Gabby just sent me a picture of Lori in a cage with an amateur fighter. She is looking in fine form." He stopped his tracks when he saw everyone looking at him._

" _Your prayers have been answered." Chin shrugged._

" _All of you are coming with me now." Steve ordered. Danno and Steve got in the car with Chin and Kono following them in another._

" _So, are you going to grovel and beg her to come back to you?" Danny asked casually._

" _Yes." Steve answered simply._

" _Oh." Danno was hoping for something more but Steve looked to focused on figuring out how to get Lori back into her good graces. When they arrived at the gym, Kono led the group inside. Kono scanned her pass while the boys showed their badges – despite being well-known faces around the gym, the "women only" rule was heavily implemented._

 _Doris saw her dishevelled looking son with his team entering the gym. The sounds of grunts, shouts and rattling of the cage could be heard over all the noises downstairs. Kono nodded at Doris and walked up the stairs. The men were about to follow when they were stopped by Doris's hand._

" _Why are you all here?" Doris looked at them curiously._

" _Mom, they're with me."_

" _I know there is no murder, but do you two really need to be here to watch Steve get on his knees and beg Lori to take him back?" The two behind Steve shrugged._

" _You two go upstairs and watch Lori beat the shit out of some of the girls. I need to talk to my son." Doris had been checking up on Steve daily since she was made aware of what had happened with Steve – that was from bumping into Kono on a coffee run. She showed up on his doorstep ready to obliterate him, only to hesitate when she saw her son holding her ring with tears in his eyes._

" _Steve, if you're going to see and try to get her back, you need to be 100% sure. That poor girl can't take it anymore. She's heartbroken and devastated. I've said my peace with Catherine and she won't come near you anymore, you can bet on it." Doris said firmly – she had always liked the woman and had known her for a long time, but Steve was happy with Lori and it was such a shame that Catherine came in between the two of them. She had her chance but she chose her career over him._

" _Thank you, but I'm ready. I was selfish and stupid to treat Lori like a ticking time bomb. I knew that she would never live her life free of the nightmares and blackouts, and I should be there for her no matter what – till death do us part, through sickness and hell. I love her and that is why I asked her to marry me."_

" _Well, I'm glad to hear that. You need to tell her that. I've seen her in and out of the gym and sometimes I witness her having blackouts or moments where she just freezes. I see all that and no one will ever know what happens to her mind for that period of five to ten seconds, but you need to be there to wake her up, to comfort her when its worse. Now get upstairs before she breaks someone's nose. Steve walked up the stairs and stood next to Danny and watched Lori in awe as she fought against another. She fought better than he did when he stepped into the cage to replace a fighter that he accidentally injured chasing after the wrong perpetrator._

 _Lori trapped her opponent into a locked position and the girl immediately tapped out. She shook hands with her before they both stepped out of the cage. Lori bent down to pick up her bottle and towel. She looked up and saw her Five-0 team standing there clapping her._

" _Well done sweetheart. You haven't missed a beat." Danno praised. Gabby walked over to Lori to help her undo the tape on her hands and feed her sustenance. She thanked her quietly and bent put her things away in the bag. Steve approached her with his hands shoved in his pocket. She looked up with him and that moment she saw him she started crying, and without hesitation, Steve pulled her into a hug and caressed her head as she cried into his chest. Everyone upstairs immediately left the two alone. He kept whispering 'I'm sorry' in her ears as she fisted his shirt and sobbed._

" _I'm so sorry Lori. I've been so selfish with everything and I treated you terribly. Catherine is gone for good. I never should've gone to see her or kept in contact. I understand, you say you don't need me but you do and I need you too. I was stupid for letting the best thing in my life walk away from me. I should've been stronger for you – you've gone through hell and back and I've been acting like the one that's hurting the most. I'm so sorry. I love you so much." Steve said quietly in her ears hoping she would calm down the crying._

" _I've talked it out with some people and they made me see how unfair I was being to you." Lori stopped crying and pulled her face away from his chest and looked at him with puffy, red eyes._

" _Thank you Steve. I'm still angry with you but I love you so much and that's good enough for me. I know it's hard, and will continue to be hard to see me so vulnerable and distraught, but it is who I am now and you need to accept that. I know you don't know how to handle me sometimes, but you were right… I do need you." She smiled softly. He bent down and kissed her chastely. He fished his pocket and pulled out her ring._

" _I believe this belongs to you." He held it in front of her. She giggled and snatched it out of his fingers and slipped it on her ring finger._

" _Thank you very much. I've been missing this."_

" _Love you." He smiled. She grinned. Things were okay._

"Wow… I never knew Catherine was like that." Mary asked with disbelief.

"Yes, we saw her at an event and sort of made peace."

"You are too nice, Lori." Gabby smiled. Lori shrugged – they spent the most of the night was just more alcohol and dancing to music while taking lots of photos and telling more stories. By 10.30pm everyone had fallen asleep except Lori. She had a couple drinks but wasn't drunk or worn out like all the other women. They were lying around the room snoring, while she was standing by the window drinking a mug of warm coffee. Her phone buzzed on the table. She walked over to the table and picked up her phone.

' _Bitch Candice wants a rematch and she's offering a prized money of $250,000.'_ Lori looked at the message and pursed her lips.

'It's my fucking wedding tomorrow and I'm in Lanai.' The phone immediately buzzed back.

' _I know. Sorry. Told her too, but she wouldn't fuck off. She wants to race now.'_

'I'm getting married in 12 hours. Tell her to shove her cash up her ass. I don't have time for her petty race. Poor form.' She knew that it wasn't going to go away, so she walked to her closet, quietly and quickly got dressed into a pair of navy blue Levi skinny jeans, simple white sleeveless and her black Armani leather jacket. Kono slowly woke up from the sounds of rattling in the bathroom, so she walked to the bathroom and saw Lori putting on some makeup and her hair tied up into a sleek ponytail.

"Where are you going?" Lori jumped in fright and turned to look at Kono. Her phone buzzed.

' _Boat is waiting for you Manele Harbour. Better hurry. Car will be waiting for you when you get Oahu.'_ Lori swore and grabbed her phone and shoulder bag. She had a hidden knife tucked in the holster around her ankle.

'I need to pick up my car at the house first then I'll get to the track.'

"I'll explain when we're on the boat. Wash your face and brush your teeth and grab a jacket. It's going to be a long night." Kono nodded and quickly did what Lori told her to do. Lori and Kono walked ten minutes to the harbour and got onto the boat. Lori flashed her ID and they both got on the boat all the way to Lanai.

"So, want to explain where we are going on the eve of your wedding sister?" Lori rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Hawaii Raceway Park."

"What's happening there? It's so late at night for anything to be happening. You're not selling drugs, are you?' Lori's eyes widened at that accusation.

"NO! Nothing like that. Once a fortnight, I like to race cars – you know? Like Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift?" Kono nodded.

"Yeah, that but on a proper race track. I just like to race for fun because of the adrenaline plus the cars my grandparents bought needed to be in good use."

"That's awesome! What cars did they buy you?"

"Freaking Lamborghini and Bugatti. At first, I was pissed when they told me because one, Hawaii is a small island and we don't need fancy cars, and two, I didn't need them buying us expensive gifts…I didn't want to be ungrateful, but it was too much. Eventually we had to accept it." Lori laughed. They arrived back Oahu in half an hour, then another fifteen minutes arrived at Steve's house. Lori got into the house, made Kono change into a black crepe high neck unitard jumpsuit and a pair of black suede lace stilettoes, whereas Lori wore a beige and white stripped off-shoulder top with a pair of nude high-waisted skinny pants matched with a pair of beige suede Saint Laurent lace-up platform sandals. She French-braided her whole head.

"Why are we dressing up?" Kono asked as they walked to the car.

"Normally I wear just jeans and a top, but this bitch that wants a rematch likes to make a statement. I've got to level with her… plus it gets more people to on my side and more money gets involved from all losing bets. I donate my wins to charity anyways." They got into Lori's Bugatti and drove to the race track

"So, there is money involved with your races?" Kono asked excitedly. She loved adrenaline as well and was excited to see Lori race cars despite her keeping it a secret.

"Yes, prize money plus a pool of money made up losing bets and maybe sponsorship money from any big shots at the event. Most Fridays and Saturdays there are good crowds and lots of money involved. Occasionally we get big shots racing, like tonight. Candice and I raced a couple weeks ago and she lost. She's rich as well – trust fund brat. She can't drive around a race track well though. No matter what car she drives. I've seen her race a few times and different cars each time." Lori said driving into the race track. As she drove trackside, she saw Steve with the men standing trackside.

"Shit, what the hell are they doing here?" She muttered. Kono looked at the direction Lori was looking at and grimaced.

"This isn't going to end well."

"No, it's going to end well. Everyone will enjoy a good race and Candice will go down." Lori said confidently. She stopped the car opposite where the organisers and other racers were. It was almost a circle being formed and Lori's car completed it.

"Kono, there's always some dodgy guys around including some that may attack us during a race. I've got some weapons hidden in the car though." Lori smiled. She reached over to the glove box and pulled out a card wallet that had a special license. The knife that she had tucked around her ankle was removed. Kono and Lori got out of a car – it was like in movies… the slow motion and eyes turning to the two women exiting the car. Lori and Kono shut the doors and immediately walked over to Steve who looked shell-shocked.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Steve asked with a tinge of anger.

"I should be asking you that. Aren't you meant to be having a bachelors' party?" Lori snapped back.

"Adam said instead of going to a club, to bring us to see car races and place bets on and unlimited drinks all night. He's a sponsor." Danny pointed to Kono's husband. The women looked at him with surprise.

"I like my cars. Is that the new Bugatti Chiron?" Adam pointed at the car. All the men looked at Lori who was all giddy with excitement.

"Hell yeah. Grandparents bought it for my birthday. Only driven it two times."

"So, to get back to my earlier question…aren't you guys meant to be at the resort?" Steve looked at his fiancée with his arms crossed with no emotion.

"We were…" Lori said slowly, "but I got a text from one of my friends who is an organiser needed me tonight."

"Woah, you race Lori?" Jorge's brows shot up.

"Yes I do. Once a fortnight. Winnings go to charity. It's fun and good for adrenaline." Steve was about to argue with her, but Lori put her hand up to stop him.

"It's perfectly safe and legal, and I'm not going to quit. I don't race very often. You can't stop me." She showed them her license before walking off to meet the organisers with Kono. Steve, Danny and Chin followed Lori and Kono while Adam and the rest of the other men that were there started putting bets and having beers.

"Look who it is… trust fund Candice. Come back to lose, are we?" Lori smirked as she leaned against her car. Chin and Danny were running their hands over the outside of the car in awe, while Steve slung his arm around her waist to make sure the men around knew that she was taken despite her ring shining in the dark.

"Oh please Weston, you were always a fluke win." The silver hair woman glared – she was wearing a boob tube and a short tight skirt. Lori laughed mockingly.

"Fluke? My wins are never a fluke. You on the other hand cannot win because you're so fucking shit at driving." _Candice_ gasped.

"How dare you? I am great at driving…hence why I am back here for a rematch with you." The woman took a few steps closer and pointed at her face. Lori slapped the finger away and stood up face-to-face with the woman.

"Oh honey, I dare. You're making a big mistake. Are you sure you want to make a dent in your trust fund? A 20,000-dollar prize money out of your own pocket is a lot to lose." Lori enjoyed watching the enemy squirm, "No matter what car you drive, you still lose. See you at the finish line." Lori handed her license over to Ben (leading organiser) and walked over to the driver side of the car. People cleared the track as Lori drove her car over to the start line and line up against Candice's Audi R8. Kono came around to the passenger side and sat in the car, while Steve, Danno and Chin leaned against the open window on the driver's side.

"Can you start driving this car to work? It is freaking awesome, plus it'll stop the damages to my car." Danno asked slyly.

"I'll think about it." Chin and Danno wished her good luck when the first warning horn went for the track to clear.

"Lori, are you sure this safe? You have no protection." Steve leaned forward looking at her worriedly.

"Steve, this is not a bumper car race. It's first to the finish line after ten laps with drifting." Lori smiled softly.

"Fine. From now on, whenever you race, I come with you."

"Deal." As the final warning horn sounded, Steve leaned over and gave Lori a kiss and walked to the sideline to join the men.

"You ready for this Kono?" Lori looked over at her best friend.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Kono shouted.

 _ **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fire away, fire away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ricochet, you take your aim**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fire away, fire away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I am titanium**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **\- Titanium by David Guetta [Ft. Sia]**_

Steve stood side track and leaned against the railing fence drinking his beer as he watched Lori drive incredibly fast around the track.

"Who knew Weston was such a petrol head?" Chin approached Steve with Danno beside him with their own beers.

"You've got yourself a wild wife." Danno teased.

"And _I_ am the only one that can tame Lori…" All three men chuckled. The people that joined Steve for his bachelor party, came to the sideline as the black and white checked flag indicating that Lori was on her final lap. The cheers on the sideline became deafening.

Lori in the car was feeling the heat, as she was thoroughly enjoying the drive. She quickly glanced at Kono who was holding pressing a hand against the car roof, screaming with enjoyment. Lori looked at her side-view mirror and saw that Candice starting to approach them. Lori could see the finish line about a hundred metres ahead her, but Candice was like an annoying mosquito that wouldn't go away.

Lori immediately shifted gears and stepped on the gas pedal and immediately, both women surged forward at the sudden change of speed and crossed the line in about two second, then stepped on the brake pedal, and swerved the car on an angle 100m after crossing the finish line so she could prevent Candice from hitting the back of the car. She could hear the shouts from outside and people walking quickly to the car. Kono and Lori stepped out of the car and leaned against the passenger side door. Steve raced down towards her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"You are such a hot racer." Steve groaned as he kept picturing her driving in tight, short clothing. Before Lori could say anything, Ben walked over with a sack bag. He threw it in front of Lori's feet and gave her licence back.

"Good race Weston. Here's your winnings – twenty thousand plus a thousand losing bets. Not many sponsors tonight. Sorry to drag you out of your wedding eve night." Lori waved her hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry about it. Tonight, couldn't have been any better."

"When are you going to race that sweet car of yours next?"

"Not for another couple week. Got a wedding tomorrow then my honeymoon." Lori laughed. They were quickly interrupted with the fuming face of Candice and her entourage.

"How dare you upstage me like that!? AGAIN!" She screamed. Lori looked at her with disbelief.

"I'm sorry? Upstage you?"

"Yes! You take the spotlight away from me every time! You show up in your flash Bugatti then walk out all dressed like a high school tramp." Lori straightened up and glared at the immature woman, "you show up here trying get all the men's attention with your tight, expensive clothes and shoes when you don't even realise how tacky you look showing off those hideous tattoos." Lori was fuming with anger and without hesitation pulled out her work gun that was hidden under her shirt on her back and pointed it at the blonde's face.

"You want to repeat that?" Lori challenged. Lori saw her eyes flicker quickly from anger to fear, but the woman didn't back down, "no one talks shit like that to me or anybody. You fucking lost Candice. Go dent your little trust fund on some clothes – if anyone looks like a high school slut, it's you." Lori put the gun away and picked up her cash. She handed the bag and keys over to Steve then pecked his lips.

"Can you please take the car home and put the cash in the safe? I got a boat to catch back to Lanai. See you on the other side of the aisle tomorrow." Lori linked arms with Kono and walked away from everyone, following Ben to the car to get to the harbour. She blew a shocked Steve kiss and gave everyone else an _'Arrivederci'_. Steve was so turned on right now, that he was going to have fantasy dreams about Lori all night.

* * *

"GET UP LORI! IT'S YOUR WEDDING DAY! _ANDIAMIAMO!"_ Lori sat up wake hearing her grandmother's loud voice through from the other side of the door. Kono, Gabby and Grace stormed into the room and jumped on her bed.

"You're getting married today!" They all squealed and started jumping on the bed. Lori's brain was still half asleep.

"Get up Lori! Get into the shower now!" Kono pulled her out of the bed and pushed her into the bathroom, "the bathrobe is on the hook! Make sure you smell nice!" Lori nodded and quickly had a shower, which was when it finally hit her, _she was getting married_! She came out of the shower, moisturised her skin with cocoa butter, did her skincare routine and left her hair to airdry. She walked back into the lounge room where everyone was in their robes all looking freshly showered and very awake.

"Hun, come have yourself a good breakfast before the hairstylists and makeup artists arrive. Fifteen minutes' ladies!" Lori's _zia_ Piper said enthusiastically. Everyone, like Lori said that Piper's personality was very much like Effie Trinket from The Hunger Games – very excitable, enthusiastic, always positive and crazy organised, hence she took on the role of being Lori's assistant throughout the whole wedding planning. Lori's wedding planner Sarah had messaged Piper that the wedding venues were in the final preparation phase. All the dresses and shoes were laid out side by side in the guest rooms, and the sofas were pushed back to make room, and extra chairs were brought in for hair and make-up.

Lori opted for a bowl of honey rolled oats with berry yoghurt, a plate of fruit and a cup of apple juice. She looked at the time, it was eight in the morning. Five minutes past eight, a flurry of make-up artists and hairstylists walked into the room. Lori was immediately taken and the body make-up artists began magically erasing her scars and tattoos for the day, while Rose, Doris, Mary and Lori's aunt were getting either their hair and make-up done first so they could leave the room early and leave the bridesmaid with the bride to take time to get ready. Joan and Grace were going to walk down the aisle together as the flower girls.

By ten am, Lori had finished getting her make-up done (soft, bronzy eyes with some drama, and glowing, dewy face), and was getting her hair done in loose curls with a loose braid down the middle with small flowers woven into the braid. The bridesmaids had very similar make-up to Lori but instead of bronzy eyes, they were nude/light rose gold with some drama, and their hair were loose curls with a waterfall braid half-way and a Dutch braid around the crown of the head and a thin flower wreath sitting above the braid. The flower girls had curls with a waterfall braid around their head. Grace and Joan were already dressed in their blush pink flare dresses that looked a little from the 1960s paired with ballet flats.

"Oh girls! You two look so pretty!" Lori gushed as she took some photos on her phone. They also had a photographer in the room that had been taking photos of the bridal party getting ready. Lori watched on proudly as Kono and Gabby walked out of the guest bedroom wearing their bridesmaid outfit – a sandstone-coloured lace strapless top with a matching silk split skirt and a pair nude leather lace heels.

"You girls look fantastic!" Lori squealed in delight. She hadn't seen the girls in their outfits since they were purchased. Gabby and Kono also loved what they were wearing – it was something different and it suited the weather for the wedding. Lori walked over to them and gave them big hugs and took a couple photos as well.

"Your turn now!" Gabby pushed her into the bedroom along with one of the hairstylists to help Lori into her dress. Lori fit into her lace wedding dress perfectly, and the hairstylist gently put on a white bohemian style head tie attached to her 9.2ft (2.8m) long silk veil. She sat on the bed as she did the top three buckles of her Giuseppe Zanotti rose gold mirrored leather sandals. The 4.7-inch heel made her tall enough to be standing only half an inch shorter than Steve. Lori walked out of her room and stood in front of her bridesmaid and flower girls who gasped in awe.

"Oh Lori, you look beautiful!" Kono said quietly, then Lori's grandmother and grandfather entered the room.

" _Oh, mio cara nipote, si guarda proprio come tua madre._ " Lori's grandmother held onto Lori's hands and admired her granddaughter's beauty. They were both tearing up remembering Lori's parents and brother, who are missing out on her special day.

"Don't cry _bella_. You'll mess up your make-up. Come along girls, we're ready." Rose beckoned the bridesmaids and flower girls' over to the door and out down to where the ceremony was being held, leaving Lori and with Antonio alone.

"Lori Weston, your parents and brother would be so proud of you. You have become such brave, strong and beautiful woman. We are all so proud of you and so happy that you have returned into our lives." Antonio said emotionally.

" _Grazie nonno. Ti amo_." Lori smiled and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Let's go get you married." He said loudly. Lori giggled and looped her arm around her grandfather's arm as he led her out of the hotel room and down to the ceremony.

* * *

 _ **The power of love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A force from above**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cleaning my soul**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Flame on burn desire**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Love with tongues of fire**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Purge the soul**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Make love your goal**_

 _ **\- The Power of Love by Gabrielle Aplin**_

"How are you feeling man?" Danno clapped Steve's shoulder as the waited next to the celebrant waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Little nervous got to admit, but I'm ready." Steve breathed out slowly.

"Don't worry Steve, Lori loves you. She won't run away." Chin chuckled. The ukulele started playing and everyone's attention quieten down and the three men standing straight beside the celebrant. Everyone gushed at how cute Grace and Joan looked walking down the aisle throwing rose petals from out of a basket. Then slowly one by one – Gabby and Kono followed up to the aisle. Once Kono reached the celebrant, everyone stood up and turned their attention to the other side of the aisle.

Steve was in shock with how beautiful Lori looked – the two of them locked eyes and it felt like their world disappear and there was only the two of them. She looked so beautiful in her white lace wedding dress – the plunging V neckline with a low V back bodice that flows into a fitted lace skirt that accentuated her hips and an 80cm length train. Lori was smiling and squeezing her grandfather's hand, while holding and bouquet of flowers.

"You are one lucky man." Danny whispered behind him. Steve hummed in agreement. Once Lori reached the end, Antonio held Lori's hand and brought it over to Steve's hand to join up and kissed the joint hands. Steve was wearing stunningly fitted Burberry suit with a bowtie. They looked at each other and had soft smiles on their faces. They both faced the celebrant who looked at them then out to the guests to begin the ceremony.

"On behalf of Steven and Lorelai, I would like to welcome you to this joyous occasion. The Hawaiian word of love is _aloha_. Today we've come together to celebrate the special _aloha_ that exists between Steve and Lori and their desire to make their _aloha_ eternal through the commitment marriage. In Hawaii, the giving of the lei is an expression of Aloha. Steve and Lori will exchange the leis as a symbol of their love for one another. When two people promise with love in their hearts, to share the adventure of life, it is a beautiful moment that hey and all of us who are present today will always remember." The celebrant turned around to the table and handed Steve the lei for Lori. With the help of Kono, Lori gathered her long veil so Steve could put the lei over her head and under the lei. Then Lori did the same and put the lei of Steve's head.

"Steve and Lori, you are entering into a marriage together because you want to be together. You are marrying because you know you will grow more in happiness and _aloha_ more fully as life-mates. You will belong entirely to each other, one in mind, one in heart, and in all things. No greater blessing of happiness can come to you than to have this devoted love, which you are now publicly avow. Keep this understanding of your marriage alive in the days ahead. May your _aloha_ continuously row truer and more wonderful with each day you enjoy together. Lori and Steve, please hold hands and look into each other's eyes." Lori and Steve held each other's hand and looked at each other. Everyone could see the love the look of love in their eyes.

"Do you Steven Jack McGarrett, take Lorelai Weston to be your wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to cherish with devoted love and faithfulness 'till death do you part?"

"I do." Steve responded making Lori's smiled widen.

"And do you Lorelai Weston, take Steven Jack McGarrett to be your husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to cherish with devoted love and faithfulness 'till death do you part?"

"I do." Lori responded with a cheeky wink.

"Please take out your wedding rings," Lori and Steve turned to Kono and Danno, respectively, to get the ring they had for each other, before turning back to each other. Lori's new wedding band was a 2mm wide and a full circle of bead-set diamonds, whereas Steve's ring was a 6mm wide, double milgrain platinum wedding band.

"Your wedding rings are a symbol of your eternal love for one another and commitment to your marriage. Please join hands and look deeply into each other's eyes. Steven, please place the ring on Lorelai's ring finger of the left hand and repeat after me."

"With this ring… I, Steven Jack McGarrett, pledge to thee Lorelai Weston… to have and to hold from this day forward… for better, for worse… for richer or poorer… in sickness and in health… to love and to cherish… always and forever till death do us part." Steve slide the ring onto Lori's finger who was starting to get emotional.

"Lorelai please place the ring on Steven's ring finger on his left hand and repeat after me.

"With this ring, I, Lorelai Weston, pledge to thee Steven Jack McGarrett to have and to hold from this day forward…for better, for worse… for richer or poorer… in sickness and in health… to love and to cherish… always and forever till death do us part." Lori slid on this the ring onto his bare finger with a big grin on her face.

"Lorelai Weston and Steven Jack McGarrett you have ledge your eternal _aloha_ to one another and your commitment to live together faithfully in lawful wedlock. By the authority vested in me by the laws of the State of Hawaii, I pronounce you husband and wife." The celebrant announced, then turned to Steve with a huge smile, "Steven, you may kiss your bride!" Steve without hesitation, pulled Lori into a dipped kiss. Lori giggled into the kiss.

"With honour, I proudly announce for the first-time Mr and Mrs McGarrett!" Everyone erupted into cheers and claps as the two cuddled up to each other's side smiling and laughing with each other and their respective bridal parties.

The photographers around were starting to get busy as they were starting to take group photos with their bridal party, family and friends. About half an hour later, the people that were not attending the luncheon left to prepare for the night's event. Everyone else assembled to the Cascades for an intimate lunch. Lunch was light and full of emotions as each of Lori's grandparent made a speech, as did Steve's mother and Joe. They were going to leave the maid-of-honour and best man's joint speech till the reception. It was also a lot easier to take photos with the closest family members before they got and looked drunk. Lunch was held for about two hours before Lori and Steve with their bridal party, minus the flower girls were going to do a photoshoot. They were joined by Chin's girlfriend Abby, Kono's husband Adam.

The group were taken out to the gardens and various locations around the resort to do a post-wedding photoshoot. Lori and Steve were waiting for the photographer to finish taking the bridal party's photos.

"Are you happy?" Steve asked and brushed her stray hair back off her forehead. Lori was rearranging her wedding rings around so that her engagement ring would be on top of the wedding band. She looked at him with her piercing green eyes and pecked his lips.

"Happier than I have ever been." Steve, being a tough man felt his insides melt at her sweet words. They spent a good hour and a half taking photos before they all went up to their respective rooms to take a well-earned break before the reception tonight. It was going to be a long night and it was a good thing that the garden was well away from the hotel rooms because there was going to be music and dancing all night long.

"So wife, what shall we do now?" Steve held her in an embrace in the middle of their luxurious hotel room.

"I need a nap. I'm so tired and my feet need a good massage before tonight." Steve chuckled and led her over to the couch. Lori took off her veil and started undoing her hair then went to the bathroom and removed her make-up – it didn't matter if her hair or make-up was a mess because she was getting her hair and make-up redone before the reception started. Steve pulled Lori's feet up gently, not to ruin the dress, and unbuckled her heels and began massaging her feet.

"Ooh…that feels so good." Lori purred.

"I still don't understand why you insist on wearing these types of heels."

"I pick shoes over anything and they are always pretty. Plus, they always last a long time."

"You do know that your shoes take up a third of the closet, right?" Lori glared at Steve.

"Yes I do, what's your point?"

"They are a lot of shoes." Lori removed her feet Steve's lap and changed her position so she was leaning against her husband's side.

"Babe, don't argue with me about my shoes. It's a girl thing." Lori chuckled as Steve caressed her hair till they both fell asleep.

* * *

Lori and Steve woke up startled to the insistent loud knocking of the door. Steve got up to open the door while Lori stretched and bent down to put her shoes back on; she looked at the time and it was an hour before the reception.

"Have a good nap, _mio cara nipote?_ " Lori's aunt Caterina smirked. Lori nodded then walked over to the chair where the hairstylist and make-up artist was ready to redo her look.

"Steve, you look like you need a shower." Caterina pointed at the bathroom and pushed him in there, "once you undress, give me your tuxedo so you don't crease it." Steve obediently followed Caterina's instructions. If there was anything he had learnt since being with Lori, is to never argue with any of the women about anything – just take and go with it.

"How are you feeling Lori? Has being married changed you yet?" Caterina asked jokingly.

"I feel good. It's only been a few hours. I feel that the connection between us has strengthened." Caterina hummed in agreement. The make-up artist also did some touch up on the covered-up tattoos and scars on the revealing skin. Her hair was now in a very loosely curled with a thick Dutch braid from the top all the way to the back. Her make-up was the same as this morning but was less bronzy and a little more shimmery and dramatic. Her aunt helped Lori straighten out her dress and finished helping her get ready while Steve was putting his suit back on and the hairstylist fixing up doing his hair and putting a touch of make-up on.

"Ready to go husband?" Lori smiled as they walked out of the room and headed out to the garden.

"Ready when you are wife." They walked down to the garden just in time for their introduction.

"And finally, please welcome Mr and Mrs McGarrett!" Lori glided forward while holding Steve's hand in the air dragging him as well towards their bridal table. Gentle music was playing in the background and the entrée was being served. Lori looked up from her meal and saw how relaxed and happy everyone looked. She never thought she would reach this massive milestone at this stage in her life and she was so grateful for the many blessings she has had in her life. A good half an hour past before the MC announced that that maid-of-honour and best man's joint speech. Kono and Danno stood up and walked over to where the MC was and took the microphones into their hands.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Danno and I am Steve's best man and the lovely lady next to me is Kono and is Lori's maid-of-honour. We just wanted to start off by saying, on behalf of the newly married couple, we would like to thank you and welcome you all to a big night of celebration. We both have known Steve for years working with him but we are more than that, we are family. Now, many of us who know Steve very well, know that he is stubborn guy who likes to do his own thing on the field, even if it was something ridiculously stupid. However, he is a damn good guy – he puts others first including his own life in both life and death situation. I hate to admit this publicly, but I love the guy and he's one of my best friends. Steve, we've been through tons of shit during our time together but at the end of the day, we're brothers for life." Steve raised his glass at Danno as a thank you for his wise words.

"As Danno said, my name is Kono and I've been best friends with Lori for almost ten years. Since she first arrived in Hawaii, we hit it off. Lori is such an amazing person – she's strong and tough. She is so much more than a profiler and much more than a special agent. Lori Weston has had a hard life but I have never seen her deter from making the most in life. Even when she wasn't in Hawaii, we kept in contact – she has had as much influence in my life than anybody. Lori loves to go surfing and travelling and I am so blessed that I get to accompany her. She is also very much like Steve with their stubbornness who like to do her own thing, but she is very cautious with her work as she likes to be a perfectionist. Lori, you are my best friend and no matter what, we'll always have each other. We are sisters till the end of time." Lori wiped away a stray tear and blew Kono a kiss.

"Now, I remember the day Lori arrived in Hawaii and immediately Steve was infatuated by her good looks. I mean, even I was. Lori in her Sandy from Grease outfit will never be forgotten." The crowd laughed as Steve glared at Danno.

"Lori fit into the team very nicely despite Steve's hesitation to having a new team member. When she left us, it was hard but I knew that someday she would have returned and that she did. We were all so happy to see her back, and although she didn't re-join the team till a little later, having her back in our lives was good."

"I know you are all getting hungry and the food stations are now ready, to sum things up, Steve and Lori, you two are clearly made for each other. I don't think I have ever seen two young people so in love with each other and how strong you guys are especially with how tough our jobs are. You both have huge responsibilities, but you never let that tear you guys are apart. If everyone could raise their glasses… to Steve and Lori, may your lives together to full of fun, happiness and love till the end of time." Danno finished. Everyone charged their glasses and collectively said 'to Steve and Lori'. The MC took their microphones and announced that dinner was served. Steve and Lori got up and hugged them both in gratitude and thanks.

Dinner was delicious – after Lori and Steve had their fair share of dinner, they both got up and went around each table to greet their guests and thank them personally for attending. There was also an open bar, the alcohol was flowing quickly.

"It's that time of the evening – can I please ask the newlywed to make their way to the dancefloor for your first dance as husband and wife." Steve led Lori onto the dancefloor and pulled her into a tight embrace.

 _ **My love, there's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright**_

 _ **My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make**_

 _ **And I, I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do**_

"Did you pick this song Steve?" Lori asked curiously because she remembered that she never got to pick a song.

"Yes I did. My mom thought that the one helpful thing that I could do for the wedding besides food tasting was picking out music for tonight." Steve chuckled. Lori giggled.

 _ **And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes,  
You will always be  
My endless love**_

 _ **Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun**_

 _ **Forever (Oh)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms**_

 _ **And love, oh love  
I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure  
You know I don't mind (Oh)  
You know I don't mind**_

 _ **'Cause you,  
You mean the world to me (Oh)  
I know I know  
I've found, I've found in you  
My endless love**_

"Look at everyone watching us…" Steve said as he turned Lori back to face him and held her waist.

"I guess having 300 people on the guest list wasn't a bad thing after all."

"Especially since your grandparents wouldn't let us pay for it." Lori giggled.

 _ **Ohh  
Boom, boom,  
Boom, boom, boom boom, boom,  
Boom, boom, boom boom**_

"Well, we did buy our rings together without them knowing…"

 _ **Oh, and love oh, love  
I'll be that fool for you I'm sure,  
You know I don't mind  
Oh you know I don't mind**_

 _ **And, yes  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love, my love, my love  
My endless love**_

 _ **\- Endless Love by Lionel Richie [Ft. Diana Ross]**_

When the song ended, Lori quickly ran over to the DJ and took his microphone, "time to get this party started!" She screamed into the microphone, and immediately Pitbull's 'Give Me Everything' started blaring out of the speakers and people were getting up onto the dancefloor. It was getting obvious that people were getting tipsy. Steve left the dancefloor and walked over to the bar and ordered some scotch while Lori was swept away by her cousins on the dancefloor.

"So, how does it feel being married Steve?" Former SEAL and a good friend of Steve, Sam appeared next to him and ordered a scotch. He was currently a special agent at NCIS in Los Angeles.

"Pretty good. We'll finally get a break from everyone asking about flower arrangements, colour schemes or invitation writing fonts." Both men laughed.

"Wait till you have kids, that's when you really want a break."

"I don't think we'll see that happening any time soon." Sam's partner, Grisha Callen joined them for drinks and made light conversation.

"Your wife is a stunner McGarrett. You're one lucky man." Callen said as the three men turned their attention to the crazy dancefloor.

"Thanks man, how are you guys and the team enjoying your time here?"

"Loving it – Hawaii is beautiful."

Lori turned around and skipped over to the bar and ordered a glass of Champagne.

"Would you like the honours of opening a new bottle?" The bartender asked. Lori nodded eagerly and took hold of the knife and bottle.

"Do you even know how to open a bottle of champagne like that?" Lori glared at Callen.

"Of course, I do. I've done it before." Lori held the knife on an angle and smoothly opened the bottle of champagne. She put down the knife and took a good gulp of champagne from the bottle then handed it back to the bartender. She looked at Callen with a triumphant smile.

"Te lo dije." She stuck her tongue out. Sam looked surprised.

"You speak Spanish Lori?"

"Yes I do, who do you think Callen was talking to on the phone during work in Spanish or the occasional Russian?" Callen smirked.

"That was you? Aight, thanks for telling your partner G. So how many languages can you speak?"

"Besides English and Spanish, I can speak fluent Italian, Serbian and now Russian." Sam was about to ask another question, but Eric, Anna and Nell intervened.

"Hey Lori! Just wanted to say thanks for the Rams season passes! The seats are unreal. Anna and I love it." Callen, Sam and Steve looked at Lori. Lori pointed at Steve.

"I give you and the team seasonal passes to UH every year and you get the locker room access, so don't say anything." Steve put his hands up in surrender and laughed.

"Wait, you gave these two Rams season passes too!? I thought we were the only one." Deeks and Kensi joined the group.

"Not just seasonal passes, but locker room access." Anna grinned.

"Oh! And 15% discount on merchandise, food and beer!" Eric said giddily. Callen and Sam's eyes widened and started arguing with Lori. Lori rolled her eyes and looked at Anna and started speaking in Russian.

"Hey! We are not idiots." Callen looked at the two women.

"I forgot, you speak Russian." Everyone looked at Deeks.

"Okay enough!" Lori looked for one of her cousins and called him over.

"Cousin! _Cosa posso fare per lei?_ "

"Marcus, can you get these Sam and Callen the same Rams treatment as I gave to Eric and Anna?"

"Of course! By the next home game, your passes should be the same as Eric and Anna's passes."

" _Grazie cugino_!" Marcus kissed her cheek then sauntered away.

"Can he do that?" Deeks pointed at her cousin.

"Sure can. His family grew up with the Kroenke family in St Louis. His family is also involved in my family's real estate redevelopment business. I also know the family quite well. When I think about it, they were meant to come to the wedding but they couldn't make it as it clashed with something."

"That is so cool!" Eric cried out.

"Like I said Steve, you are one lucky man." Callen looked at them Lori and Steve, while Sam was still shocked with the whole Rams thing.

"I thought NCIS from Washington was meant to come?" Kensi looked around and didn't spot any of the team.

"They RSVP saying they couldn't make it. Things in Washington are hectic at the moment." Lori turned to order tequila shots. She passed them out to everyone.

"Everyone have a shot then we are hitting the dancefloor. Salute!" Everyone raised their shot glasses then downed it in one. Lori put her glass down and pulled Steve onto the dancefloor and beckoned everyone to follow.

After a few more dances, the MC told everyone to gather around as they brought out the wedding cake. Everyone was buzzing at the sight of the beautiful croquembouche cake decorated with sugar strings and beautiful local flowers.

"That actually looks so good – I don't want to touch it." Lori frowned as the both of them approached the table.

"Everyone looks like they want to eat it though."

"I'm so glad we have two. They're breaking one down in the kitchen right now." Steve picked up the cake knife and put Lori's hand on top of his.

"Let's cut this cake then feed each other. Your cousins look like they want to storm the dancefloor again."

"They're drunk already." Lori giggled. The two of the slowly brought the knife down from the top of the cake all the way down to the base. Lori quickly pulled out a profiterole and shoved it into Steve's mouth. He took a bite into the cold pastry and laughed. He took the unbitten side and shoved it into Lori's laughing mouth. As soon as she bit into it, she moaned at the delicious taste of the creamy chocolate custard.

"You keep making those noises, I'll take you right here." Steve purred then pecked her temple.

* * *

It was about one am by the time the party finally finished. The families who all had kids or had to fly out of Hawaii the following day left the party early, the rest stayed till eventually the DJ told everyone that it was time to end it all. Lori took 2 bottles of champagne from the bar and jumped into the golf buggy where Steve, Danno, Kono and Chin were waiting. The rest of the Five-0 team and Chin and Kono's partner went upstairs back to sleep as they were going to head back to Oahu the following morning.

"Hey! I got the drinks! Follow us to the beach!" She called out the NCIS Los Angeles team minus Kensi and Deeks (who were exhausted) to join them by the beach. Chin seemed to be less drunk than many of them, took the wheel and drove a short distance to the beach. Lori handed Kono the drinks as Steve helped her off the buggy and they went to sit on the beach drinking champagne.

"What a night!" Danny stretched out onto the sand.

"Thank you guys for everything. For helping out and being with us." Lori said emotionally.

"You guys came in from Los Angeles to make our wedding, it means a lot to us." Steve looked at the NCIS team and clapped his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Anytime brother. We've been friends for years. I know that the team loves working with you guys."

"We really like working with you too. It's been a privilege to get to know you all." Chin smiled at them with his beer bottle raised.

"So when are you guys heading back to the mainland? Danno asked Sam.

"Hettie gave us till the end of next week to rest here. My wife and kids are so glad that they're here. Thanks for the extended invite." Steve and Lori nodded.

"So what are the rest of your plans for Hawaii?"

"All of us actually have rooms at the Ritz in Waikiki thanks to Lori, so we're going to just relax."

"No doubt you guys need it." Kono smiled. Lori was walking towards the water holding onto the bottom of her dress with Steve following behind to stop her from falling face forward into the water.

"So, when are those two heading on their honeymoon?"

"They're heading the same time as you guys leave to the main island."

"Where are they going?" Anna asked.

"All over Europe. Lori hasn't met her family in Italy and Serbia yet, so her grandparents demanded they go there. Then, I guess all over Europe. Lori said she needed to buy more shoes." The two women giggled knowing how much Lori loved her shoes. Everyone sat on the beach watching the new husband and _drunk_ wife playing the in water. The Five-0 team watched on fondly as they reflected on how times have changed over the past seven years – it was a beautiful picture in front of them seeing how in love with them.

The world seemed perfect in that moment.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this :) I'm open to one-shot requests - just shoot me a DM or leave a comment below ! I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _xox Caz_


	5. Epilogue

_Happy endings._

 _Edited._

* * *

Epilogue

The newlywed couple joined their family and the guests who stayed at Lanai for breakfast the following morning, before checking out and departing their own ways. Lori's family immediately had to fly back to mainland, whereas the NCIS Los Angeles team joined the Five-0 team back in Oahu. On the boat, Lori had called the Ritz to organise upgrade their rooms, and once they arrived, there was cars lined up ready to take everyone back to their own locations.

Lori and Steve were immediately taken to their house and christened every room in their house as a married couple. By sunset, they were lying on their floor in Steve's mancave, waiting for their Chinese take-out delivery.

"Wow, I really need to get back in the gym to keep up with you." Steve chuckled. Lori giggled as she laid her head onto Steve's chest.

"We do have a charity fight coming up in a couple days. Might want to do a couple sessions a day." She teased. The doorbell rang and Steve immediately got out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers to collect their food.

Lori looked up at the ceiling reliving moments from their wedding – her life was finally _perfect_. Of course, no one's life is ever perfect, but it was perfect for her – she had a loving husband, a real family, amazing friends and lifetime of skills and knowledge to pass onto her future children. Steve walked in with a bag of food and sat beside his wife as they indulged in fatty food.

"By the way, you up for a surf tomorrow morning? We'll start our training tomorrow morning."

"Time to get up!" Lori pulled the blanket off Steve's body and sprayed water on his face. He woke up with a startle and saw Lori laughing.

"What the hell Lori?" He sat up and wiped the water off his face to see his wife already dressed – Lori was wearing a fitted bikini underneath her Adidas TechFit Logo Tank Top and three-quarter tights with her peach Adidas Ultra Boost Runners.

"We have five days before our fight, then work for the next year before we get to go on our honeymoon. I need you in good shape. Now get your ass out of bed." Lori walked into their bathroom and finished packing their bags for their session down the beach.

"Fine. I'll be up in a minute."

"Now. There is coffee and a muffin on the table you can eat on the way." Lori walked out of their bedroom with their gym bag and walked out the house, loading up the Bugatti with their gear and surfboards locked onto the roof of the car. Steve looked tired and dishevelled by the time he locked the house and got into the car, finishing his coffee in a gulp.

"Wow, new record. Fifteen minutes out of bed and out of the house." Lori turned on the engine and pressed play on her the Apple CarPlay, and sped off to Waikiki Beach.

The NCIS Los Angeles team enjoyed a good sleep in their luxury rooms at the Ritz-Carlton and savoured themselves with the buffet breakfast, then headed down the Waikiki Beach. They spotted Kono down at the beach standing beside her surfboard.

"Hey Kono." Kono turned and greeted each member with a hug.

"You guys spending the day on the beach?"

"Yeah, it's way too hot to do anything else. Deeks reckons we should have a barbeque here. He went with Kensi and Eric to get food and drinks." Sam grinned.

"Is that Lori down there yelling in Steve's face?" Callen pointed – Lori was crouched down as Steve was doing push-ups.

"Yeah, they're training together for their charity fight on Thursday night. Apparently, Steve needed to get back into shape."

"But, he was a former SEAL? Why does he need to be get back into shape?" Nell laughed. Everyone watched on in amusement as Lori and Steve sprinted to the top of the beach where they were standing.

"He has a fight in a couple nights. You'll be there, right? It's at my gym and entry is only twenty bucks."

"Sure will. Nothing you can do to stop us from going." Callen grinned. Steve and Lori all sat with the gang and chatted with everyone. Deeks, Nell and Kensie returned to the beach and started up the barbecue to cook up the meat they had bought. Lori drew attention when she stood up to remove her shirt and short to reveal her crochet + neoprene bottle-green coloured bikini.

"Surf's up!" Lori grinned and picked up her standing board and ran into the waters with Kono following behind. The rest of the Five-0 team overtime joined them on the beach sitting by their barbecue preparing lunch and having drinks.

Steve sat beside Callen and Sam drinking their beers and chatting about the old Marine life that Sam and Steve experienced, while watching the girls surf. His attention was drawn elsewhere when he saw Lori emerging from the water in that stunning bikini and the sun glistening on her skin. She was no longer hiding the scars and tattoos marked on her skin, determined to stay strong and proud of how far she had come.

"Those are some killer tatts Lori's got." Sam said.

"Yeah, they mean a lot to her. After what happened to her in DC and with Ivanov, she's tough I'll give her that."

"Who's that?" Callen lifted his beer and pointed at Lori hugging another man – a man that he could not recognise. He was also very tall. When he turned around to walk beside Lori with her board, he immediately recognised the face.

"That's MI6." Steve stood up and suddenly felt his chest puff out.

"Who's that?" Deeks came to stand beside the three men watching Lori talking with the man approaching the group.

"That's MI6 – Clayton Reeves. NCIS in Washington. Good friends with Lori during her final year with the team there, but also worked together in the UK before."

"You feel threatened by him?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't." Steve grunted.

"Right, that explains the puffed chest and crossed arms and finishing your beer in one." Lori and Clayton reached the men and introduced them to him and quickly put on her shirt and shorts over her bikini knowing how jealous and macho Steve can get when he felt threatened by another male.

Lori led to Clayton to the group and introduced him to them, then walked over to and wrapped her arms around Steve's waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm starving. Are you not going to join us?" Steve turned his head and looked at his wife…hmm, wife… such a foreign word but such a delight to call Lori that.

"I will… just thinking about things. What's Clayton doing here?"

"He came to pass on the congratulations from the team in Washington since they couldn't make the wedding."

"That's nice of him." He said emotionlessly.

"Honey, you know that you have no reason to feel threatened by MI6, right? He is strictly in the friendzone. Besides, I got myself a navy SEAL. If you want to be jealous, be jealous of Sam because his biceps are amazing." Lori pulled away and walked to get herself some lunch. Steve chuckled and followed Lori and joined everyone for lunch.

Halfway through lunch and laughter, Steve got a phone call.

"McGarrett." He stood up and went the take the phone away from the crowd.

"So, Lori… I hear you race cars?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Lori smirked into her beer.

"Yeah, she does. Sister here is so good." Kono raised her beer at Lori with a big smile.

"What car do you drive?"

"More like cars. I drive the Bugatti Chiron and Steve won't let me race the Lamborghini Centenrario, but I drive both."

"Holy shit... So why is Steve driving that piece of shit?" Deeks pointed at the car that Steve and Danny use.

"Actually, that's my car…" Danno put his hand in the air. Deeks looked at Danny then grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry…" Steve returned to the group putting his phone.

"We've got a body. Action never ends in Hawaii." Everyone stood up, but Steve put his hand up to stop the NCIS: Los Angeles team.

"You guys are here on holiday, you don't need to get involved."

"Fine. You give us a call if you need help alright."

* * *

 _One Week Later_

"Lori! We got to go!" Steve called out from the Lamborghini. He sounded the horn a couple time to get his wife to hurry up.

"I'm coming." She locked up the door and got into the car dressed in activewear, "God, you are so impatient." She huffed as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and Steve drove off.

"You're the one that signed us up to compete to in the UFC."

"Relax, would you? It's a charity MMA fight!"

"Do you remember what happened the last time I got involved?"

"I do, but that's because you didn't have adequate training. You went in with your Navy SEAL fighter skills."

"True, but my skills are still not at the same level as yours."

"Steve, honey… I've got your back. It's for charity." Steve rolled his eyes. When they arrived at their location, they met Danno, Chin and Kono at the doors to take them to the locker room.

"Remind me again why this was a good idea?" Danno asked with his hands on his hips thinking about how outrageous this was.

"It's for charity Danno." Lori said nonchalantly, as she and Kono wrapped her hands with tape.

"Why would you want to try and kill yourself though? Have you heard of a donation? Or auction?" He put his hands out in front him, "Don't get me wrong – Lori I have full faith in you winning your fight, but Steve, babe… he has little to no chance." Steve glared at Danny who left the locker room to make sure everything was ready for them – drinks, towel and everyone that was coming to watch them, were seated at the front.

"Relax Steve, you got this." Chin finished taping Steve's hand and smiled – he was always the level-headed man in the team. There was a knock on the locker room door.

"McGarrett!"

"Yeah!?" Steve and Lori responded together then looked at each other.

"You're on. Weston, you're after him." The guy walked away, then Kono and Chin wished them good luck then took their leave. Lori stood up and started taking off her pants and t-shirt, leaving her in a sports bra and tight biker shorts. Steve took off his t-shirt leaving him in his shorts and walked behind Lori pulling her into his chest.

"Since when do you respond to my last name?" Steve nuzzled his nose in between the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"Since we decided that I would legally become a McGarrett but still remain a Weston at work to save the confusion." Lori spun around and kissed Steve.

"We better go. We've got a fight." Lori pulled Steve out of the locker room and started walking out to the spotlight shining over the cage. The announcer called out Steve's name and the curtains open, which Steve and Lori stepped into the light with Danno joining their side.

"I still think this is crazy. Your pretty face won't be avoided you know?" Lori turned her head and glared at Danno.

"He knows what he is doing." They got to the cage and Steve jumped on the spot and wiggled is head around to loosen up and remain upbeat with adrenaline set to flow.

"Mouthguard…" Steve ordered. Danno looked at him, then looked at Lori with her arms crossed and sighed. He fished out the mouthguard, sprayed some water on it then pushed it into Steve's mouth.

"Good luck." Lori stepped forward and squeezed his shoulder, "don't ruin your face too much." She winked and pushed him into the ring." Lori went to sit beside Anna and Danno went to sit with Danno. The bell rang and the fight began. Steve waited for the first attack, which he immediately blocked from getting attacked in the face then using his legs to take him down. The local crowd and supporters stood up and shouted. However, the opponent quickly got up and retaliated, punching him in the stomach. As the fight went on, Danno and the Five-0 team were surprised with how Steve had become a better fighter – he lasted a lot longer.

"So, is Steve going to actually throw punches or is he going to keep blocking and using his legs and arms?" Danno asked out of the blue only for those around to hear.

"You probably scared him about his face." Callen chuckled. Anna and Lori looked at each other then rolled their eyes. Steve threw a punch at the guy's chest then leapt up onto the cage and threw a punch at his face.

"YEAH!" Lori shot up and screamed, however things took a turn – the opponent took advantage and brutally attacked Steve wherever he, before making a landing blow to his face. The announcer called out the winner and Steve was taken out of the cage with the help of Sam and Callen, then was dumped onto a chair outside the cage. Lori immediately reached for water and a towel.

"Your fight is going to start soon. Let Nell and Kensi fix him up." Sam rested his hand on Lori's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I can do it." She stood up and looked at her husband who looked to be knocked out. She swung her hand back and went WHACK across his face, much to everyone's shock.

"Did I win?" Steve asked with eyes wide opened.

"No, you lost. Again. That's it. No more fights for you. You are 0 for 2 with cage fights." Danno said firmly, then he pointed at Lori, "you better not encourage him anymore. He's useless compared to you." Lori smirked and put her hands up in defeat.

"I won't anymore. I can show him moves in the bedroom." Lori walked away with Kono and Anna laughing. She started jumping and loosening her muscles and joints. Kono having been by Lori's side when she fought or trained, knew her routine – spray some water, pat her down then give her the mouthguard.

"You got this sister." Kono raised her two fist for Lori to bump against, then got into the cage. The referee brought to two fighters together, then the competitors bumped each other's fist in respect, then… it was on.

Kensi and Nell patched Steve up – cleaning away the blood and sweat, then making sure it would not be infected by covering it with some bandages.

"Steve, you can look at me and follow my finger. I need to make sure you're not concussed." Steve nodded and followed Nell's finger clearly…aside from a pounding headache, he was feeling fine.

"Well, you're not concussed but I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up sore today." The crowd around them including stood up screaming and shouting. Chin and Danno were jumping up and down cheering. Steve's eyes immediately turned his attention onto Lori who was sitting on top of her opponent beating the crap out of her.

"Your wife is beating the crap out of her!" Deeks looked Steve with eyes wide opened.

"I know." Steve said proudly. He stood up once Nell finished cleaning the last of the blood on this collarbone and joined in with the crowd.

Lori was then flipped onto her back for the opponent to take an advantage of her surprise and started beating her up. Lori used her legs to kick off the girl and jump back up, then the timer rang for the end of the first half.

Lori approached her corner where Kono and Danno was standing by with water, a bucket and a towel.

"How am I doing?" Kono took out her mouthguard and rinsed it out. Anna passed her the bucket so Lori could spit out some blood and saliva.

"You're doing good. She's getting worn down by your attacks. You can finish her soon." Kono assured her firmly. Kono nodded and used the towel to wipe away the sweat off her face.

"Finish her babe." Steve said firmly then kissed her temple on the sound of the bell, and leaving the two opponents to return to their fight. Lori stood in her stance glaring down her opponent. When it came, Lori started off blocking and stepping her opponent, then took the opportunity to step back towards the cage, before leaping on top of the cage and wrapped her legs around the shoulder. She had spent weeks watching clips of Black Widow from the Avenger movies, trying to prefect her leg moment to get try and weaken the opponent/enemy. Her opponent was caught off guard, and immediately Lori advanced and used her elbow the other woman's shoulder and swung her body around causing her leg to wrap around one thigh and the other girl's head and grabbed her arm and twist it back. The girl wouldn't back out no matter how much pain she was in.

"I don't want to break your bones, tap out." Lori shouted over the noise. The crowd were going ballistic having never seen anything like this before. The opponent didn't say anything. Lori used more strength on her legs to tighten the other girl's grip, being careful not to choke her.

"You asked for it." Lori unwrapped her leg and repositioned them around her waist and threw the girl over onto her back. From the corner of her eye, Lori saw the opportunity from the corner of her eye, and swung her leg around and kicked the girl in the face as she stood up, knocking her out cold. The referee walked over and raised Lori's hand announcing her the winner, and the crowd went WILD. Steve clapped on proudly and the Five-0 team and NCIS L.A team cheering wildly.

Lori walked out of the cage blinded by the lights and flashing photography, with a huge smile on her face. Kono threw her a towel and they all walked to the locker room. Lori threw her body onto a chair and let Chin give her a rub down massage.

"Steve, I think its best you stick to your day job. Your wife clearly knows how to fight in a cage better than you." Sam tilted his head towards Steve with a smirk on his face. Steve scoffed and pulled Lori to sit onto his lap and she rested her back against his chest gently.

"I think we both feel that we should stick to our day jobs. No more MMA for me. My body can't take the punches anymore." Lori laughed. Kamekona gave them all some food and drinks for them to replenish their energy. The group sat in that locker room talking and laughing for a good amount of time, then Lori and Steve was left alone to have a shower, before they all went to grab a late night feed.

Lori quickly shed her clothes and cold shower and undid her braid as she stood under the shower head. Lori jumped feeling the arms come around her waist to hold her close to his body, sharing the shower.

"Steve, we don't have time." Steve remained silent and reached over Lori's shoulder and squeezed a bottle of her rose-scented shampoo in his palms and began lathering it into her long hair. Lori moaned in delight at the feel of Steve's fingers massaging her head. Lori grabbed the bar of goat's milk soap and lathered it all over his firm body, paying close attention to his defined muscles. Steve was thoroughly enjoying himself, and gently pulled Lori's hair back to rinse off the shampoo. Lori could see his manhood hardening at the feel of her nimble fingers touching his body. Steve shampooed his hair, and in that moment, she wrapped her hand around it and started pumping slowly.

"Lori!" Steve's hip twitched. Lori giggled and went on her knees and teased him with her tongue licking up from the base slowly to the tip. Steve groaned. Lori leaned towards his face and whispered in his ear.

"Better do it quick. Don't want to keep everyone waiting." Steve growled and pushed her against the wall and shoved himself into her, using his arms to cage her. Lori squealed in surprise at the intrusion and threw her arms around him and her fingers marking his back as he pounded into her.

Passion between the two was inevitable and reflected on their lovemaking. When they came down from their high, Lori and Steve quickly finished their shower and got changed into something comfortable, then met everyone else at the carpark.

Lori unlocked the car surprising some of the guys from L.A. She grinned as she skipped to the car.

"This is your car?!" Deeks asked in a slightly high-pitch. Callen and Sam looked at the car then back at Lori and Steve with eyes widened.

"No, this is Steve's car. You'll see my car next time." Lori opened the trunk and put their things in there while Steve talked about his _baby_ and showed the engine off. Lori and girls talked about getting about going for dinner and drinks, then the night before they had to return to the main land, they would go clubbing.

At the end of the night, they ended up going back to Lori and Steve's and ordered pizzas and drank beer in Steve's man cave, playing pool and cards. However, that peace didn't last very long, when Steve got a phone call at three in the morning for a murder and kidnapping homicide.

* * *

 _Three Years Later_

Lori walked as fast as she could to Five-0 headquarters to see the team because she couldn't stay home all by herself anymore. She couldn't work out at the gym anymore with her condition. She was miserable and _late._ She was holding a berry smoothie, then swung open the door, making a racket causing everyone to turn their heads and look at her. She stopped in her place.

"That's right. Still no baby." She said angrily. She walked up to the table and slammed her hand down. Steve wrapped her arm around her shoulders trying to improve her discomfort.

"You know, I would do anything to help you feel comfortable if I could. Like a seahorse…it's the males that carry the babies." Lori slowly turned her head and glared at her husband. Danno's gave Steve a 'what the hell' look.

"You…" Lori said slowly, "like you haven't done enough."

"God Steve, don't anger her." Kono said with a small smile.

"Do you have any idea how uncomfortable I am? It doesn't help with you at work and I'm helping getting the kids get ready for school. Sure, Elena and Ben are helping, but I need to do something." Lori groaned.

Two years after Steve and Lori got married, they wanted to start a family, but it was hard with their jobs and age – they both wanted a big family because they know how lonely growing up by themselves or even with just the one sibling can be. Lori, Steve and Danno were called to L.A to help the NCIS team, when Lori came across a pair of siblings playing a basketball in East L.A. Lori and Kensi were out in the area asking questions about one of the victims in the case, and immediately Lori felt a connection. One day, she came across them entering one of the local high schools, looking lost and dishevelled. She met up with their principal to find out more information, and every day when she wasn't working, she would meet up with them and buy them meals and find out more about their lives. The brother and sister were Puerto Rican and were abandoned by their mother, and their father died when they were young. They had been living in foster homes all their lives, and Lori wanted to do everything she could to give them a better chance at life.

After finishing up on the case with NCIS, Lori begged Steve to stay for a few more days so she could spend more time with Elena and Benjamin, and for Steve to meet them. Immediately, Steve connected with them and from outsiders would've thought they were a family. Steve was impressed with how mature and independent they were for ninth graders, and in that moment of their final dinner together before Steve and Lori headed back to Hawaii, Lori decided that she was going to make their lives a whole lot better.

" _Steve," Lori said carefully as she slipped under the covers back at home, "how would you feel about having kids?" Steve put his book down and pulled Lori close to his side. She laid her head on his chest and her hand over her heart._

" _I want them. Do you? You know these things take time. I don't even know if I'm still fertile." Steve joked._

" _Of course, I want them. How would you feel about adoption?" Steve stayed quiet._

" _You mean, adopting Elena and Benjamin Garcia." Lori shot up and looked at her husband._

" _Yes, how did you know?"_

" _I've been thinking about it too." Lori's hope lightened up inside her and her brain started listing things to do._

" _Good, because I've already done the paper work for the agency." Lori rolled over and pulled out a folder from her bedside drawer and gave it to a surprised Steve, "I've filled in every single detail that I can. I just need your signature and we can get this done." Steve read through all the paperwork and looked over the information Lori had collected._

" _I talked to my grandparents and they said they will do whatever they can to make sure we get the kids as soon as possible, and Aunt Clementine said that her brother is a family lawyer and will help us out in anyway. We've been planning the kids room, and looking at schools and extra-curricular activities that the kids want to do…"_

" _Is that why your aunts and grandparents have been coming back and forth the last two months?" Steve interrupted her blurting._

" _Yes." Lori said sheepishly, "grandparents only came once to look at schools that weekend, and my aunts came three times to help me design their rooms and organise what they need."_

" _I forgot your family was rich." Steve muttered. Lori sighed and snuggled next to Steve._

" _If you need more time to think about it, just think about it. You don't need to sign anything straight away. We have time." Steve looked down at his wife, then looked at the dotted line. He grabbed the pen in the folder and signed his name._

" _Let's do it." Steve said in a finality tone. Lori sat up and turned to her husband with an excited face._

" _Really!? We're going to adopt them!?"_

" _Yeah. I love those kids like my own already. Since the first day I met them, I knew they were special."_

" _We're going to be parents." Lori whispered in realisation looking down at her lap, "we're going to be parents!" Lori squealed and jumped on her husband's lap and kissed him hard._

" _Slow down," Steve gently pulled Lori off him and held her close to him, "we do have to wait."_

" _I know, but my family will make sure we get them." From then on, their application was processed and indeed it took some time – the Garcia's case worker contacting them frequently, coming out to Hawaii to inspect their home, reviewing their financial and personal history, and discussing their plans on raising the kids in Hawaii. Yes, Lori's family pulled some strings and her aunt's brother was a hell of a good lawyer to push the adoption process quickly. Within two and a half months, they were legal parents of Elena and Benjamin Garcia now McGarrett._

 _Lori and Steve wanted to surprise the kids, so they flew to L.A and took the kids out to Disneyland then went to have dinner in Santa Monica overlooking the pier and beach._

" _Did you guys have fun today?" Steve asked._

" _Today was the best day of my life!" Elena was still high on adrenaline after the rides at Disneyland. The siblings got to live their life as children for once, letting go of the maturity and walls to have fun and enjoy the moment._

" _Thanks for taking us out today. It's more fun than doing homework at our foster home."_

" _I'm glad to hear that." Lori smiled. They made small talk as they enjoyed their dinner, then went to walk along the beach eating ice cream._

" _So, I know our visit took you by surprise, but we have something to tell you that might be even more surprising." Lori began. The twins looked at them confused._

" _Over the last six months, we've been busy talking to some people and we didn't want to say anything until everything has been approved, but we would like to adopt you, if you would allow us to." Lori smiled as she cuddled into Steve's side. The twins were shocked to say the least. There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes._

" _Okay." Elena whispered. Lori and Steve became more alert; Lori started giddy._

" _Yes!?" Lori clasped her hands together, "you're letting us to be your parents forever!?" Elena nodded with tears welling up in her eyes. She ran into Lori's arms and hugged her tightly, with Lori resting her chin on her head. Steve smiled at the two of them then turned to look at the boy – he was bit his bottom lips to stop himself from getting emotional._

" _Come here son." Steve said with his arms open. Benjamin immediately ran over to embrace Steve. Both children overwhelmed with emotions and gratitude, internally thanking God for sending Lori and Steve into their lives._

 _After everything was finalised, the kids packed up their life in east L.A and ready to live their lives in Hawaii. The moment the kids stepped over the plane, they felt like they were in heaven. When they took their first step into their new house, there was an overwhelming feeling and smell of 'home'. The kids loved having their own rooms and ensuite. The kids were screaming with excitement seeing on their desks, their own brand new IPhone, IPad Air and Macbook Pro. Lori and Steve told them to unpack then get ready for a tour of their new school – a private school in Waikiki called 'Iolani School. As Steve was preparing some lunch, Lori sat down with the kids._

" _Now, I know this is a massive change and it will take you a while to get used to your surroundings, but you know that Steve and I work on call. I think you two are old and responsible enough to look after yourself when we're not home. Regardless of what happens, Steve and I will drop you off and pick you up from school and at your extra-curricular activities."_

" _Will we like this school?" Ben asked with his arms crossed and Elena looked nervous._

" _You'll love it. It's huge and has tons of subjects and activities for you to do. You'll be happy to know that there are no uniforms. So, when my family comes over from the mainland this weekend to meet you guys, we'll take you shopping so you can pick up as many clothes and things that you want."_

" _Your family!?" The twins cried out. Steve chuckled and placed their plate of food down in front of them._

" _Yes, Lori's family are flying in Saturday morning, and now that it's August, you'll be going into tenth grade at the new school. Your student files show that you two are extremely brilliant students and very talented in the sports and arts departments."_

 _From that day, the McGarretts were raising two teenagers who are out of the foster care system and living their lives to the fullest. Elena was in the Volleyball Varsity Team, and Ben was in the Basketball Varsity Teams. They were also straight A students and very involved in their school life. Elena was also a very talented painter and Ben was a brilliant photographer. Lori and Steve were so blessed to have them in their lives, and were so glad that they were the ones not letting their talents and skills go to waste in a poor high school back in East L.A with careless foster parents._

"So, to keep my mind off things, mind filling me in with the case?" Everyone but Lori looked at each other unsure of what to do, then Steve nodded his head in approval. Lou started filling Lori in with everything that they knew about the case. During their discussions, Lori would try to give her opinions but the twins she was carrying were kicking up a storm.

"What are we missing!? Each victim doesn't have any obvious connections to each other but they are all linked somehow. Their murders are all forms of torture." Lori started pressing the screen and typing on the control panel trying to zoom into as much information as she could.

"You need to dig further." She said then typed and swiped her finger around.

"Suspect three is the key – Noel Michaelson. Former Marine that knew all four of these victims and it looks like he could be the potential killer. There is no way that these murders were committed by an amateur. I have a feeling that he killed these people for someone. You need to bring him in for questioning."

"Then where is he now?" Chin looked at Lori who was busy typing away.

"On a flight to LAX." Lori pressed the final button, "Making a call to NCIS LA right now." Lori felt a sharp pain on her stomach, causing her to crouch in pain. Steve was immediately by her side.

"Are you alright? Is it the babies?" Lori grasped onto his arm and squeezed gently.

"I'm fine. It's probably Braxton Hicks contractions."

"Special Agent Hanna?" The caller answered the phone.

"Sam, we need your help to catch a murderer. You with everyone?" Lori answered.

"Yep, arriving now. Everyone's here. Fill us in." The Five-0 team started filling NCIS with what they knew as Lori sent the information through to them. Further into the call, the doors opened and in came storming was Elena and Ben dressed in their volleyball and basketball uniforms, threw their bags down walking towards them bickering.

"Mom, I got what you wanted – a McChicken burger, fish-o-fillet, large fries, strawberry banana smoothie, and ten nuggets. Stupid Ben had cash in his wallet but wouldn't pay for it, so I had to take money out of my allowance." Elena dumped the food on the control panel and went to sit on the sofa where Ben was sitting with his feet on the table while playing with his phone.

"I'll reimburse you for it. Ben, get your disgusting feet off the table." Ben obeyed quickly, and both kids were on their phones. Lori tore open the bag and started putting fries in her McChicken burger.

"Get your asses off the couch and say hi to everyone. Don't be so rude." Steve lectured the kids.

"The kids being a handful?" The NCIS L.A team were still on the line.

"Shit, who's talking?" Ben looked around a little freaked out hearing that voice in the room that didn't belong to any of the Five-0 members. Everyone around chuckled, as Chin pressed the video button. Lori oblivious to everything was devouring her food and drinks without a care in the world.

"Oh, hey guys. Nice to see you." Elena waved and Ben smiled.

"How's the sports season going?" Callen asked. Elena answered, when Lori felt something wet running down her leg. Her water broke.

"Umm, I hate to cut this lovely conversation, but my water just broke." Lori grimaced. Everyone looked at Lori, but didn't dare to do anything till Lori started screaming when the contraction hit. Elena and Kono started getting frantic and Steve was starting to hyperventilate. Lou quickly finished the call and was on standby in case they needed help.

"Where's the hospital bag Lori?" Steve asked as he grabbed hold of Lori who was holding onto Steve's hand.

"It's at home in the nursery."

"Why didn't you keep in the car in case your water broke when you weren't at home?"

"Don't be a smart ass, McGarrett." Lori snapped, "give me my food and get me to a hospital! NOW!" Lori screamed. Everyone raced out to the car park and Kono and Chin helped Lori in Steve's truck with Danno in the drivers' seat.

"Elena and Ben, I need you to get the hospital bag and Lori's pillow from the nursery. It's sitting on the rocking chair. This will be the only time that you're allowed to drive the Lamborghini, got it? Any scratches and your chances of ever getting to drive it in the future are dashed." Steve fished out the keys from his pocket and threw it to Ben. Chin called the kids over to give them a lift home.

"Steve, you get your ass in the car with my burger or you'll be sleeping outside for the next six months." Lori threatened, despite her contraction having passed, she still wanted her burger.

* * *

Thirty Hours. That's how long it took for Lori to give birth to their new set of twins. Steve finally understood the pain women go through during natural labour and the abuse women hurl at their partners as they're pushing a baby out of their vagina. Steve, being the good husband he was, was coaching her through the breathing, pushing, giving her ice chips and wiping the sweat of her face.

"Thank you, Lori." Steve kissed Lori's forehead as he watched her cradle their twin boys in her arms.

"No, thank you Steve. You've given me everything that I never thought I would have." Lori lifted her chin and smiled at Steve with watery eyes. The door knocked and opened, with Steve's mother heading popping in.

"Are you up for some visitors?"

"Come on in. The boys are excited to see their family." Steve grinned. The door swung open and Doris, Mary, Chin, Kono and Adam, Danno, Elena and Ben entered the room holding gifts and flowers. Elena and Ben made their way to the side of the bed and cooed at the sight of their new baby brothers. Everyone watched on fondly as the McGarrett family were embracing the moment of being parents to newborn twins. Elena took hold of one baby, while Doris took hold of another.

"Have you guys thought of any names?" Joe asked. Steve looked at Lori who nodded her head.

"We decided on the names a couple minutes ago, but the one that mom is holding is Andrej John McGarrett." Doris looked up at her son then back at the baby in her arms.

"You named him after your father?"

"We did. Andrej is a Serbian name for Andrew meaning manly and strong. Although I never got to meet him, Steve spoke fondly of him."

"Thank you." Doris said in a hush voice.

"And the other one?" Chin pointed at the baby now in Ben's arms. Lori grinned.

"This one is Dominic Daniel McGarrett." Lori said looking at Danno. Everyone looked at Danno, who was in shock, and could feel his cheeks heating up.

"You named him after me?" He pointed at himself.

"You have been a big part of our lives, through thick and thin. Without you, I don't think Steve and I would've reunited, nor would we have made it this far. We love you like family Danno, and I'm so happy that my boys will get to have Uncle Danno in their lives." Ben passed Dominic over to Danno who shakily took the baby and started cradling him in his arm.

"And Chin and Kono, we want you to be the godparents of little Andrej, and Danno, we want you to be the godfather of Dominic with Anna who I'm going to ask the next time I see her." Chin shook hands with Steve and thanked him graciously accepting the role as godfather. Kono hugged both tightly with a huge smile on her face.

"Anna?" Joe asked curiously.

"Anastasia, or as we call her Anna Kolcheck is one our closest friends. She lives in L.A and works as a security specialist assisting NCIS. She is also Agent Callen's girlfriend. One of my best friends." The babies started to fuss about signalling that it may be time to feed them. A nurse walked entered the room with a big smile on her face.

"Well, aren't you guys just a big family? I hate to do this, but it's feeding time for the new babies and for the mother to get some rest." Steve and Lori said their goodbyes and well wishes as the nurse helped Lori settle to breastfeed her boys.

A few days later, Lori returned home with the newborn twins and whole McGarrett family were sitting together watching over the boys. Elena and Ben were holding onto a boy each and played with them.

"We did well, didn't we? We have two kids almost ready for college and we have our own two boys."

"Yeah, we have a hell of a family." Steve said holding Lori close to him, who snuggled her head against his chest.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this :) I'm open to one-shot requests - just shoot me a DM or leave a comment below ! I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _xox Caz_


End file.
